Casualty
by LindaAndrewsfan
Summary: Casualty fic
1. Chapter 1

As Christmas was coming up everyone was excited for the Christmas party happening at the posh Holby hall with a bar and food. Linda and Zoe got ready after their shift and put their make up on before Nick and Charlie came to take them to the party.

"What you looking forward to Linda", Zoe asked.

"Seeing Jess again I haven't seen her in years", Linda replied.

e smiled just as Nick walked in with Charlie who had Louis and Megan with him. Megan ran over to Linda.

"Granddad pretty dress", Megan said as she liked Linda's pink dress.

"I didn't know you could bring kids otherwise I'd bring Chantelle", Linda said.

"We can go get her if you like", Charlie replied.

Linda smiled as she got into the back of Buck's car as he drove her to her house, she let herself in and hugged her mum who had been looking after Chantelle before making Nick and Zoe a coffee. She gave them the coffee and went with Chantelle to pick a dress. Linda chose the flowery dress that Chantelle likes. She helped Chantelle get dressed then tied up the bow and then put pretty pink handles on her feet and combed her hair. Chantelle went downstairs as Nick and Zoe looked at her.

"You look pretty", Nick said.

"Chantelle you look beautiful", Zoe said smiling.

"Mummy", Chantelle replied.

"Yes just like mummy", Zoe answered.

Linda brought down Chantelle's pink car seat as Chantelle got excited. Nick opened his car for Linda to put the seat in and strap it in, she then picked Chantelle up and strapped her in. Linda got in the other side making little Chantelle laugh. Linda put her seatbelt on and was ready to go.

"Mommy's friend Charlie is bringing his granddaughter Megan she's three just like you", Linda explained.

Chantelle smiled and started playing with her teddy she brought with her, Linda smiled.

"Last time we had a posh do nobody made it there", Nick said.

"Why not", Zoe asked.

"We crashed, in the crash nobody from our team was hurt but sadly when the bridge collapsed a paramedic called Woody died and poor Kelsey was scared", Nick said.

"Linda you would have loved Kelsey", Zoe said.

"Why", Linda asked not knowing who Kelsey is.

"She loved parties like you", Zoe said.

Nick drove passed Charlie as Chantelle waved and Louis waved back. Zoe thought that was adorable.

"What hospital's are going to be there", Zoe asked.

"Holby, 's and 's Nick replied.

Doe nodded as she looked behind her at Linda and Chantelle she wished she could have children as Chantelle is an angel and she's sweet and lovable. Linda smiled as Chantelle as she was playing with her teddy. As Linda sat quietly in the back Zoe started a conversion so Linda could join in more.

"I spy with my little eye something beginning with c", Zoe said.

"Car", Chantelle said.

Zoe nodded realizing everyone had just been beaten by a three year old as Linda laughed.

"I always play I spy with Chantelle on long trips she'd gotten good", Linda said brushing her daughter's fringe.

Chantelle took the hair brush and brushed her brown hair on her own as Linda watched and smiled, Chantelle's blue eyes dazzled as the light hit them. They arrived at the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

At the party Linda walked over to Jessica who was watching her three year old son Harry dance while Adam was changing Orabelle's nappy in the changing room.

"Linda, I haven't seen you in ages how are you", Jessica asked.

"I'm good this is my daughter Chantelle", Linda replied.

"Chantelle goes playgroup with Harry, I see your mum pick her up", Jessica answered.

Adam came out holding Orabelle's hand as she wanted to be picked up by her dad.

"Adam this is Linda, Linda Adam and this beautiful princess is our daughter Orabelle", Jessica introduced.

"Amelia and Lucas here", Linda asked.

"Yeah Lucas is talking to Harry and Amelia is sitting in the corner she's turned gothic", Jessica replied.

"I loved her hair dark blonde", Linda said.

"So did I and she got her septum done", Jessica replied.

"Her what", Linda asked.

"Inside her nose", Jessica replied.

Chantelle went to dance with Harry and Megan on the dance floor as Amelia sat in the corner. Jessica sat down as Linda came back with two vodka and cokes and an blackcurrnt and apple fruitshoot for Chantelle. She gave a vodka and coke to Jessica as she watched Chantelle. Adam passed Jessica Orabelle as she started to touch Linda's nose while smiling.

"Do you like Linda", Jessica asked as Orabelle kept smiling.

Orabelle moved forward and Jessica handed her to Linda as she got excited and made baby noises.

"Orabelle", Jessica said giggling at her daughter being funny.

Orabelle waved at Adam as he waved back.

"Aww", Linda replied.

"What hospital you at now", Linda asked.

" ", Jessica replied.

Amelia accidentally walked into Chantelle knocking her over. Chantelle started to cry.

"I'm sorry, I'm Amelia what's you name", Amelia asked.

"Chantelle and I'm telling mummy", Harry replied.

"Harry no", Amelia replied as she picked Chantelle up.

"What dat", Chantelle asked pointing at Amelia's septum piercing.

"It's a piercing", Amelia replied.

Chantelle gave a half smile. Harry went back to dance as Chantelle climbed next to Linda, Linda gave Chantelle her drink after giving Orabelle back to Jessica. Linda and Jessica drank their drinks as Amelia drank her J2O. Chantelle then went to the toilet with Amelia following her.

"One day Amelia will be an fantastic mother", Jessica said.

"Yeah and she's good at the age of fifteen", Linda replied.

"You alright", Jessica asked.

"Fine", Linda replied.

"You sure, your quiet and your not getting drunk", Jessica replied.

"My drink was spiked and I became seriously ill last time", Linda replied.

"Aww hope your okay now", Jessica replied.

"Yeah", Linda answered.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Denise had got a job as a cleaner in the ED and Adam and Jessica had got a job at the ED after being transformed to Holby ED. Linda and Zoe walked over to them.

"A few things we need to clear, resus is mine, two your both in cubicles and three no personal phone calls understand", Zoe said.

"Yes", Adam and Jessica replied.

Zoe and Linda went into resus and started helping Nick while Ash was working with Lloyd. Adam and Jessica entered the cubicle and found a twenty three year old woman called Jade laying their with her blonde hair in a ponytail and her newborn son Michael looking at her.

"I'm Adam and this is Jessica we will be treating you, how did you get the bang on your head", Adam said.

"I was washing Michael's bottle when the next thing I knew Michael was crying and my younger sister Lola had called an ambulance", Jade replied.

Adam went to write notes while Jessica stitched Jade's head and started an conversation.

"Michael's beautiful", Jessica said.

"He was born three weeks ago today, you got any kids", Jade replied.

"Yeah I've got Amelia, Lucas, Harry and Orabelle", Jessica answered.

"I'd like two but maybe when Michael's four or five", Jade replied.

Jessica smiled as Michael moved his little arm into the air and as Denise came in to clean the cubicle floor.

"Aww Jade Michael's beautiful", Denise said.

"You know each other", Jessica asked.

"Denise is my auntie", Jade replied.

Jessica walked out to write some more notes with Adam.

"Orabelle is growing up so fast", Adam said.

"Kids do", Jessica replied.

Adam smiled and looked at the time.

"Time to pick up Harry", Adam said.

"Elizabeth is picking him up when she picks up Chantelle", Jessica replied.

"Oh okay", Adam replied knowing Orabelle is with Elizabeth.

"You okay", Jessica asked.

"Yeah, I just want to know what Harry did at playgroup today", Adam replied.

"He'll tell you later", Jessica replied.

Adam smiled and went to get the CT scan back for Jade which revelled it was clear which puzzled Adam of how she fell.

"Jade are you on any medication", Adam asked.

"No", Jade replied.

"A heavy drinker", Adam suggested.

"I have a baby son of course not", Jade replied.

"Dizzy spells", Jessica asked as she entered.

"I've had a few", Jade replied.

Adam and Jessica looked at each other. They then examined Jade some more to see what was starting the dizzy spells.

"I've just achieved my childhood dream of becoming a hairdresser so please find it", Jade said.

"I think the dizzy spells are to much work, where's Michael's dad", Adam asked.

"Just like my own father found out he was going be a dad and legged it", Jade replied.

"Can your mum help", Adam asked.

"She's got sixteen kids herself", Jade replied.

"Sixteen", Adam and Jessica said shocked.

"Yeah she's never worked which is horrible", Jade replied.

"Lola could help", Denise suggested.

"Lola is studying her last year in A levels before going to uni to become a business woman", Jade replied.

"She must be clever then", Adam said.

"In her exams all her grades were C-A*", Jade replied.

Adam and Jessica looked shocked.


	4. Chapter 4

Britney ran to the ED after Denise put the kids into care so she could get clean from the drugs.

"Why couldn't you have had me and Joe", Britney asked.

"Because I have Chantelle and theirs no room", Linda replied.

"That's a lie", Britney answered back.

"It isn't", Linda replied.

"But I'm with some physco called Rosie and all she does is reply Disney channel", Britney replied.

"So you head butted her", Linda asked.

"She won't let me near Joe if his upset", Britney replied.

"All houses have rules", Linda said.

"That's not the point, your so annoying", Britney replied.

"What you going head but me too", Linda answered.

"We were happy with mum", Britney said before storming off.

Britney went to the bus stop and waited for the number eight bus to arrive , once the bus arrived Britney got on, showed her ticket and sat down in a seat. Amelia and George realized Britney looked down so Amelia invited her over to sit with her and George.

"Hi I'm Amelia do you want to sit with us", Amelia said.

Britney smiled and followed Amelia to the back of the bus where George remained seated. George isn't that nice so started giving Britney ideas.

"What's wrong", Amelia asked.

"I wanted my aunt to foster me but she didn't", Britney replied.

"Cyber bully her then", George replied.

"No don't do that", Amelia said knowing it's wrong.

Britney agreed with George and started sending horrible texts while Amelia stayed out of it. She never liked George in the first place.

_Text from Britney_

_ To Linda_

_U R the worst mother eva Chantelle doesn't luv u _

Linda reseaved and looked at it before showing Lenny who read it out.

"She needs to learn to spell", Lenny said.

"That's not the point", Linda replied close to tears.

"You alright", Lenny asked looking into Linda's watery eyes.

"Yeah", Linda replied as a tear fell.

Lenny hugged Linda just as he was needed so Jessica went over to Linda and sat her down in the staffroom and got her a drink of water.

"Linda, you never cry", Jessica said comforting her younger friend.

Linda wiped her eyes and drank her water just as Tess came into the staffroom and looked at Linda and Jessica.

"Everything alright", Tess asked.

"Yeah, now it is", Jessica replied.

"In future come to me", Tess explained.

"Yeah", Jessica replied knowing Linda wouldn't go to Tess.

On the bus Linda hadn't replied so George took Britney's phone and text Linda himself which Britney wasn't to happy with either because deep down she knew she loved Linda.

_Text from Britney_

_ To Linda_

_Why didn't Nan abort you it would have been easier just having Victoria, mum, Chloe and Beyonce and then things would be better for everyone, you smell horrible and pink looks horrid on you._

_Britney knew that text was horrible she pressed the bell to get off but George wouldn't give her back her phone._

_"George", Amelia said._

_"What", George replied._

_"Give it back", Amelia answered._

_George didnt give the phone back and Britney got off followed by Amelia._

_"Sorry about him", Amelia said._

_"It's fine", Britney lied. _

_Amelia took Britney back to the ED where Jessica was comforting Linda as she sobbed, Amelia saw her mum and walked in._

_"Mum Britney never sent them texts my ex boyfriend George did, I should have listened to you when you said he wasn't nice", Amelia said._

_"Auntie Linda", Britney said with concern._


	5. Chapter 5

Denise had gone on a field trip with Joe leaving an expelled Britney with Linda who was working. Linda walked passed reception quickly while Noel wasn't looking and went up to Charlie.

"Is Tess in charge", Linda asked.

"No I am today sorry to disappoint you", Charlie replied.

"Charlie can I ask you something", Linda asked.

"Is it time off", Charlie questioned.

"No", Linda replied.

"Then what is it", Charlie asked.

"Can Britney stay in the staffroom", Linda asked.

"If I say no", Charlie answered.

"Then I'll ask for time off", Linda replied.

"Fine", Charlie said.

Linda brought Britney to the staffroom as Britney got her laptop out of her bag.

"What's the Wi-Fi password", Britney asked.

"You don't need it for homework", Linda replied.

"I do", Britney said back.

"Do it the old fashioned way with pen and paper", Linda answered before leaving the staffroom.

"You alright", Lenny asked as Linda jumped.

"Lenny you made me jump", Linda replied.

"Sorry", Lenny replied.

Linda and Lenny started to work together in cubicles and then went for lunch in the staff canteen.

"What's Britney got then", Lenny asked.

"Ham and cheese sandwich, crisps, cheese, peperami, Apple, dairy chocolate bar and a breakfast bar", Linda replied while getting pizza, chips and beans for lunch with chocolate crunch with chocolate custard for desert.

Lenny smiled as he got fish, chips and pea's with chocolate crunch and chocolate custard for desert while picking up an Orange juice for himself and a bottle of apple juice for Linda. After lunch Lenny went to check on Britney and found out she was gone.

"Britney", Lenny said but didn't get a reply.

"BRITNEY", Lenny shouted.

Lenny ran outside to see Britney get into a car and the car drive away.


	6. Chapter 6

Britney opened the car door and ran away from Jason to her nan's house just round the corner. Jason spotted four girls talking in school uniform Chloe, Mya, Morgan and Beyonce. He walked over to them and invited them over.

"Hi girls I was wondering if you wanted to come over", Jason asked.

"No I'm sixteen and their only twelve", Mya answered back.

Jason grabbed the girls by their hair and dragged them into his flat. He made them wear slutty clothes and started taking pictures.

"Chloe I'm scared", Beyonce whispered.

"Beyonce look at me we won't let him win", Mya whispered back.

"Can we put our school uniform back on", Chloe asked while Morgan used her BlackBerry to get help.

"NO", Jason shouted startling the girls.

Morgan started to cry as she went over to her older sister Mya who was furious with Jason not only for holding them hostage but also making Morgan cry. Beyonce moved nearer to her older sister Chloe.

"You've made my sister cry nobody makes my sister cry", Mya said showing she wasn't afraid.

"I want a drink", Beyonce said.

Jason went to make the drink while Beyonce, Mya, Chloe and Morgan looked for the key o get out with. What Chloe and Beyonce were unaware of their older sister Linda and her friend Lenny were looking for Britney in the same estate. They searched high and low for the key and then herd a knock the girls hid on the floor not realizing it was Linda at the door.

"Linda nobody's in", Lenny said.

"Yeah your right", Linda replied keeping an eye on the door hoping it would open and reveal her niece Britney.

As Linda walked away she found her mum searching for Chloe and Beyonce.

"Mum", Linda said.

"Birtney's fine she's with Victoria at home, Chloe and Beyonce didn't turn up and then Morgan sent her mum a text asking for help somebody's kidnapped my babies", Elizabeth replied.

The girls ran out and took the lift while a group of boys went down the stairs so Jason would follow them instead, as they ran they were greeted by their mum's. Jason ran and got hit by a car going at a high speed. Lenny done the first aid while Linda spoke to the police just as Britney came out with her cousin Peter in his buggy.

"Peter", Chloe said running over to pick up her son.

Peter smiled as Chloe picked him up and gave him lots of cuddles and kisses.

"So young yet so brave", Elizabeth said talking about Chloe.

"Yeah", Linda agreed.

"Aged fourteen she got pregnant, she took the abuse from other kids and raised above it she found her true friends, she got a paper round and a Saturday job just to look after Peter like a normal parent", Elizabeth said not realizing Lenny was listening as Dixie and Jeff arrived.

"Aged fourteen isn't something to be proud of", Lenny said.

"I wasn't until Peter was born he was beautiful", Elizabeth replied.


	7. Chapter 7

An old patient contacted Linda so Linda went over with the paracetamol like Annie had asked for, she drove her yellow mini to Annie's house and knocked on the door. Annie answered and stood with her friend Katie, Linda gave Annie the paracetamol.

"What about dyer morphine", Annie asked.

"Dyer morphine, I can get in enough trouble giving you that you lied to me", Linda said.

"It was for me", Katie replied trying to take the blame for Annie.

Linda left Annie's house and got to her car when a tall man called Damon stopped her before she could get in, he picked up her keys and wouldn't give them back.

"You supplying drugs to my girls", Damon asked.

"No, now give me back my keys", Linda replied.

Damon attacked Linda by kneeling her in the stomach and ribs and then strangling her while she was in pain, he then pushed her over and put her keys down. Linda picked her keys up and drove off putting her seatbelt on later. Once she got to the ED Damon arrived demanding she looked at his private area.

"I'll get a male nurse to look at that", Linda said.

"I will take to sexism you will look at it", Damon said as Tess walked in to monitor Linda.

Linda looked at it and then discharged Damon from the ED, she took her gloves off and disposed them feeling sick. She went to write some notes when Ruth got given some flowers with a note saying 'don't for get to eat your lunch'. Jay was so instead in Ruth he accidentally bumped into Linda.

"Watch it", Linda snapped before walking away.

"Wow, Linda you okay", Jay asked noticing she went out of character.

"I'm fine I think I'm just coming down with something", Linda replied.

"Well if your ill go home and get some rest", Jay replied.

Linda walked off as Jay seemed worried he went into the staffroom and found Jessica on her phone texting Amelia where her money is for after school.

"Jess", Jay said.

"Yes Jay", Jessica replied.

"Is Linda okay", Jay asked.

"She seemed fine earlier, why", Jessica asked.

"She snapped at me and I bumped into her", Jay said.

"She could be injured", Jessica replied.

"But when I bumped into her I couldn't of caused pain", Jay answered.

"Someone may have hurt her", Jessica said now getting concerned for her friend.

Jessica got up and found Linda in the toilets washing her hands after using the toilet.

"You alright", Jessica asked.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be", Linda questioned.

"Jay said you snapped at him", Jessica said.

"He hurt me", Linda replied.

"But he didn't mean to", Jessica answered.

"I was attacked earlier on", Linda said finding the courage to tell someone.

"Who by", Jessica asked looking shocked.

"A man called Damon he kneed me in the stomach and ribs and strangled me", Linda explained.

Jessica didn't know what to say she took Linda out of the cubicles and found Tess writing patients notes.

"Tess is it alright if me and Sam examine Linda in cubicle four", Jessica asked.

"Why", Tess asked.

"She was attacked", Jessica replied.

"Okay", Tess said.

Jessica called Sam over and they started to examine Linda's stomach and found it was bruised and she also had a bruise on the outside as well as on the inside.

"Linda I need you to lift your top up more", Sam said.

Linda hesitated and looked at Jessica who explained why she needs to put her top up more, Linda put her top up revealing some little bruises near her pink bra and a big bruise on her side. Linda put her top back down.


	8. Chapter 8

Jay and Ruth had left and five student nurses came in Robyn, Jamie, Aoife, Ally and Keith. Tess met the student nurses and placed them with their mentors.

"Jamie you are with Lloyd, Robyn you are with Linda, Ally your with Charlie, Aoife your with Fletch and Keith your with Jessica, you must stay with your mentors at all times", Tess explained.

"Hey sorry I'm not young like the others I used to be a train driver", Keith said.

"What made you change your mind", Jessica asked.

"When I saved someone's life it felt so good I wanted to do it again", Keith said.

"Yeah it does feel good", Jessica replied.

"I'm thirty seven with three kids Sadie seventeen, Chelsea thirteen and Allen nine", Keith said.

"I've got four kids Amelia fifteen, Lucas, thirteen, Harry three and Orabelle one", Jessica said.

After the shift Keith decided nursing wasn't quite his thing so left to become a train driver again. Deep down Ally felt the same as Keith but she didn't want to let her mum or Nan down who are nurses.

"How was Keith", Adam asked.

"His left", Jessica replied.

Harry came down dressed as a doctor and pretended Orabelle was his patient he pretended to examine her and then gave the diagnosis.

"Orabelle needs lots of sleep", Harry said.

Adam smiled.

"Mum help me pick work experience", Amelia said.

"What would you like to do", Jessica asked.

"I dunno", Amelia answered.

"How about working in the library", Jessica asked.

"Yeah, I like books and always sort my own out", Amelia smiled.

The next morning Jessica took Harry to playgroup where he saw Linda and Chantelle walking as well.

"Mummy can mummy and Harry wait for Chantelle", Harry asked.

"Of course", Jessica replied.

Once Chantelle caught up with Harry they walked a head of Linda and Jessica, they got to playgroup and ran straight inside.

"Harry Elizabeth is picking you up today", Jessica said.

"And Chantelle", Harry asked.

"Yeah and Chantelle", Linda replied.

Harry started playing with Chantelle and Jessica and Linda left to go to work. Elizabeth drove past and Jessica smiled at Orabelle playing in the window in her navy car seat. Peter started waving at Linda as she waved back.

"Aww he knows his auntie Linda", Jessica Said.

"Yeah", Linda replied.

"I'd be mad if Amelia got pregnant at fourteen", Jessica said.

"Mum was angry with Chloe", Linda replied.

"Must look so weird when she goes out with him", Jessica said.

"People assume his her brother or her nephew not her son", Linda answered.

"Who's your mum taking to school", Jessica asked.

"Britney and Joe", Linda replied.


	9. Chapter 9

Linda and Lenny got into a relationship which Adam and Jessica thought was really cute. Chantelle liked Lenny as well which was good.

"Rowan Jones aged fourty four been in a car crash", Dixie said as he was wheeled into resus.

Victoria quickly ran in with Parker, Hope, Bliss, Leanne and Tyrone her five babies after dropping Daisy and Jasmine at nursery.

"Wow that's a big family", Noel said looking at the five babies.

"Parker, Hope, Bliss, Leanne and Tyrone", Victoria said.

"Isn't five babies hard", Louise asked.

"No but then again all together I have sixteen kids fourteen are Rowan's, I have Jade, Lola, Forrest, Lisa, Brianna, Stella, Autumn, Nadine, Summer, Daisy, Jasmine, Parker, Hope, Bliss, Leanne and Tyrone", Victoria said before sitting down.

"Mad", Noel said.

"Very", Louise replied.

Rowan was discharged. Not even Linda could believe her oldest sister Victoria had had sixteen kids as it was far to many.

"Forrest, Lisa and Brianna are triplets, Daisy and Jasmine are twins then Hope, Bliss, Leanne and Tyrone are quadroupets", Linda said to Lenny.

Adam and Jessica passed.

"Wanna go on a double date", Kenny asked.

"Sure", Adam replied.


	10. Chapter 10

Lenny and Linda and Adam and Jessica went on their double date leaving Chantelle, Amelia, Lucas, Harry and Orabelle with Elizabeth as she's a child minder and didn't mind having them. As they went to the pub, Lenny pulled the chair out for Linda to sit down on while Jessica did her own and then gave Linda the menu.

"Pick anything you like I'm paying", Lenny said.

"I'm paying for you", Adam said to Jessica.

"I want the cheese burger with chips and beans with extra fried eggs and bread and butter with a glass of red wine", Linda said as Lenny wrote that down.

"I'll have jacket potato with cheese and beans with the salard", Jessica said.

"Scampi and chips with pea's for me", Adam said.

"Pasta bonogiase with galaric bread", Lenny said.

Adam and Lenny got up to order the food leaving Linda and Jessica sitting together at table seventeen. Lenny came back with coke and red wine and Adam came back with two lemonades. They sat down as Linda drank some of her wine and then needed to go to the toilet, as she got up and left Jessica started laughing.

"What's so funny", Adam asked.

"Every time she drinks wine she needs to go toilet", Jessica said.

"It's gonna be a long night", Lenny whispered.

Linda came back and sat down next to Jessica, she drank more wine and then waited for the food to come. The food arrived and Linda put ketchup in her burger then ate it while everyone just watched.

"Your girlfriend eats a lot", Adam said.

"At least she's not like yours and eats nothing", Lenny replied.

"Take that back", Adam said.

"When you take back calling mine fat", Lenny replied.

Adam and Lenny said sorry and ate more of there dinner and everyone was surprised Linda had eaten all of hers. They then had desert and Linda and Jessica shared a huge chocolate cake where Linda ate most of it. Lenny took Linda back to his as she looked tired, luckerly Elizabeth was having Chantelle for the night. Linda got in the car and hiccuped making Lenny laugh. Adam and Jessica went to pick up Amelia, Lucas, Harry and Orabelle from Elizabeth's. Adam got out and knocked on the door as Elizabeth answered it and Harry ran out, Adam picked up Orabelle and her bag and walked to the car where everyone got inside and Adam and Jessica drove home.


	11. Chapter 11

The next day Linda went work and found that Robyn had never turned up, she thought she was ill so thought no more about it.

"Good job Lenny is off today with no playgroup", Jessica said.

"Mean's Harry and Chantelle can still play", Linda replied.

"Holby high has a training day as well", Jessica said.

"Where's Amelia and Lucas", Linda asked.

Amelia is doing her science project for school with Britney, Forrest, Lisa and Brianna and Lucas is round Callum's", Jessica replied.

"And Lenny has Orabelle", Linda said.

"Yeah", Jessica replied.

At Holby fair Robyn was debunking with her friend Mollie and they were having fun on the go carts and then Mollie decided she wanted to go on the ghost train so they joined the long queue to get on. Behind Robyn and Mollie were Elizabeth and Beyonce waiting to go on to the ghost train.

Back in the ED Linda was working with Jessica and Adam as Robyn wernt there so they were treating a old man who had fallen over.

"Hello Trevor", Adam said.

"Look go treat someone who needs treatment not a silly old man who can't balance on his own two feet", Trevor replied.

Adam laughed and checked Trevor over and then discharged him two hours later. Adam, Linda and Jessica went for lunch were Adam brought a cheese and tuna melt with a packet of crisps and a fanta, Jessica brought a cheese sandwich and Linda brought a plate full of chips and a Dr pepper. They sat at a table were Linda salted her chips and then dipped them in ketchup.

At the fair Robyn and Mollie decided to go to the ghost train later and went to buy lunch like Elizabeth and Beyonce had done. Mollie ate an apple while Robyn had a hot dog. Elizabeth brought Beyonce a burger to eat. They went back to the ghost train and were able to get on Elizabeth and Beyonce were placed with Robyn and Mollie, as the ride started everyone was excited but then they crashed into a drugged up Easter bunny and the cart fell on Elizabeth.

"My mum", Beyonce said panicking.

Robyn called Linda while Beyonce looked at her weirdly.

"What", Robyn asked Beyonce.

"Your meant to call an ambulance not my big sister", Beyonce replied.

"Beyonce", Linda said down the phone.

You could hear Linda's voice crumbling but her trying not to cry as Zoe took over until Dixie and Jeff arrived. They took Beyonce in the ambulance with them. Once they arrived at the ED Linda froze in shock when she saw her mum covered in blood. Beyonce brought her to the doors but Linda ran away.

"Linda", Beyonce called alough it didn't work.

Linda broke down in the staffroom and five minutes later Adam walked in, Linda tried to stop herself from crying but she was unable to, Adam took a seat next to her and waited a while before talking to her.

"You can talk to me", Adam said.

"Mum's in resus fighting for her life", Linda said crying.

"She'll be alright", Adam replied.

"Will she", Linda cried.

Adam got up and went to find Jessica to try and cheer Linda up. Once he found her he brought her back to the staffroom and she sat with Linda and comforted her younger colleague and her close friend.

"It's Okay", Jessica said hugging Linda.

"Shh shh", Jessica continued.


	12. Chapter 12

Lenny took Linda back to his after what had happened to try and take her mind off things, but it didn't really work.

"Why don't you take a nice warm bath", Lenny said.

"Okay", Linda replied going upstairs as she had her pajamas with her after stopping at her house first to pick up hers and Chantelle's things.

"What does mummy like for dinner", Lenny asked Chantelle.

"Burger king or McDonald's", Chantelle replied.

Lenny laughed at Chantelle's reply as its like what any three year old would have also said. Chantelle started to play with her baby doll while Lenny watched television.

"What's your babies name", Lenny asked.

"Dolly", Chantelle replied and continued to play.

"Has Dolly got sisters", Kenny asked.

"Lucy and Julie", Chantelle replied pointing at her other dolls.

Lenny smiled as Linda came down letting her curly wavy blonde hair dry naturally as she sat on the sofa and cuddled up to Lenny.

"MUMMY", Chantelle shouted with excitement.

"Chantelle mummy has a head ache", Linda replied.

"Lenny mummy sick", Chantelle said looking upset.

"Mummy will get better", Lenny replied.

Linda sneezed as she moved away from Lenny.

"Hiccup", Chantelle said pointing at Linda.

"No mummy sneezed, you alright", Lenny replied.

"Yeah I think I'm coming down with a cold", Linda answered.

"I'm going burger king or McDonald's for dinner which one do you want", Lenny asked.

"McDonald's please, a double cheese burger with large fries and a large coke and Chantelle has chicken nuggets, chips and a fruitshoot", Linda replied.

"Okay", Lenny replied.

Lenny left the house as Chantelle snuggled up to Linda as she put her little head on Linda's chest. Linda started watching Emmerdale and Chantelle was getting sleepy on Linda which Linda didn't like because Chantelle hadn't had her dinner yet which Lenny was now buying. A few minutes later Lenny came back with the food and gave Linda her double cheese burger, large fries and her coke, Chantelle her chicken nugget happy meal and bought himself chicken mayo, medium fries and a medium coke.

"Thanks", Linda said as Lenny smiled.

After dinner Chantelle had fallen asleep so Lenny picked her up and put her to bed as Linda had put her pajamas on already. Once Lenny came down Linda smiled at him.

"You really do love her like your own don't you", Linda said and then yawned.

"Yes and I think my other baby needs to get some sleep as well", Lenny replied.

Linda walked upstairs and got into bed as Lenny soon followed, he was nervous but excited about sleeping with Linda for the first time. Once he got to bed Linda was already asleep so Lenny carefully got in next to her trying not to wake her up.


	13. Chapter 13

Adam was looking for Jessica to help with a patient but he couldn't find her, he saw Linda from the distance and walked over to her.

"You seen Jessica", Adam asked.

"Gone to pick Harry up from playgroup and while mum's recovering she's taking him to Rita's", Linda replied.

"Oh can you help me with a patient then", Adam asked.

"Sure", Linda replied following Adam to the patient.

Adam opened the curtin to revall Damon sitting there, Linda took a breath and then walked in. Damon gave Linda a dirty look when Adam wasn't looking. As Adam attached Damon to a machine he unattached himself and pushed Linda so she lost her balence, Damon pushed her into Adam as they both fell out of the cubicle with Linda falling on top of Adam right infront of Jessica who didn't look very impressed with her husband Adam or her closest friend Linda.

"It's not what it seems like", Adam said in the awkward position.

"Linda is on top of you, how did she get there", Jessica replied.

"She was pushed", Adam replied.

"And the truth", Jessica said not believeing him.

"That is the truth", Adam answered as Linda got to her feet.

"Your a lying cheating cow who Lenny doesn't deserve", Jessica said making Linda's eyes fill with tears.

Linda walked off as Adam got up to face his angry wife, he looked guilty as that's how Jessica was making him feel. Adam took Jessica to the CCTV camera's to see if that would help prove that Adam and Linda wernt together. As Jessica watched back the recording she was shocked to Linda get pushed into Adam so hard that she knocked Adam over as well.

"Adam I'm sorry", Jessica said.

"It's not me you should be apologizing to", Adam replied.

Adam and Jessica went to try and find Linda and eventually found her in the staffroom after asking Lenny if he'd seen her.

"Linda I'm sorry, I hope your alright after being pushed", Jessica said.

"Wrist hurts a little but I hit the same place I sprained it", Linda replied.

"You need it checked then", Jessica said leading Linda to a cubicle.

Linda sat and waited while Jessica examined her wrist.

"Just a little bruised", Jessica replied.

Linda hugged Jessica as she hugged Linda back.


	14. Chapter 14

The next day playgroup went to the Zoo for a visit and parents had to come too Linda and Jessica sat in the beside seats with Chantelle and Harry by the window. Chantelle put her seatbelt on and then looked at Linda.

"Mummy put your seatbelt on", Chantelle said.

"Chantelle mummy just sat down let me get comfortable first", Linda replied while doing the seatbelt.

"You alright", Jessica asked.

"Yeah she's just playing me up today", Linda replied.

"Harry does the same", Jessica said.

The coach started but they got stuck in a traffic jam because there was a car crash were a teenage girl had been ejected from the vichle. Jeff and Dixie were at the scene as the kids were getting bored. Linda saw the girl who was been taken care off.

"That's Savannah Carmichael she's in Chloe's year one of the girls who bullied her for getting pregnant at fourteen", Linda said.

Jessica looked at Linda as the coach got moving again, they eventually arrived at the zoo where the saw the elephants first which are Linda's favorite animal. They then went to the rhinoceros.

"Dinosaur", Harry said thinking the rhinoceros was a dinosaur.

"No darling they are rhinos", Jessica explained.

They then had lunch. Jessica had a peanut butter sandwich with crisps and fruit with a bottle of water, Harry had a ham sandwich, packet of crisps, plum, chocolate and a yoghurt with orange juice to drink, Linda had a cheese spread bagel with crisps, cheese string, peperami, kit Kat, fruit salard and apple juice to drink and Chantelle had two little cheese spread rolls, packet of crisps, strawberries, chocolate, carrot sticks and orange juice to drink. After lunch they went to see the penguins which Harry likes.

"Look Harry", Jessica said.

Harry got excited looking at the penguins as he loves them so much, after the penguin's they went to see the lions what Jessica likes. After a long day everyone got back on the coach and went home. Chantelle and Harry looked tired. Jessica and Linda spoke the whole way home.


	15. Chapter 15

Annie was brought in with baby Evie who Linda and Tom looked after. Tom checked Evie over and found a rash on Evie's back which Linda then also looked at. Damon entered and wasn't happy to find Linda working on Evie.

"I want her away from my child", Damon said.

"She's a fully trained nurse", Tom replied.

Damon got aggressive and started pointing scissors at Linda's throat making Linda scared. She tried not to cry as Tom tried to get Damon to come away from Linda but it wasn't working. Sam entered to see the scene and then went over to Damon.

"Get away from her", Sam said.

"No this nurse deserves to die", Damon replied.

"No she doesn't now let go", Sam answered back.

Tom called surcuirity for Linda's safety, five minutes later they came in but Linda was still stuck in the clutches of Damon's arms. Security managed to get him off as Sam and Linda went to the toilets.

"I know you only did that for Tom", Linda said.

"No", Sam replied.

"I've seen you kiss", Linda replied.

"I wouldn't want you getting injured", Sam replied as Jessica walked in.

"Everything alright", Jessica asked seeing how pale Linda was.

"Fine", Linda replied.

Sam smiled at Jessica as she went to the toilet. Linda was still shocked over what had happened earlier, she walked out with Sam quickly following her.

"You think his an addict", Sam asked.

"Denise was an addict she wasn't violent", Linda replied.

"Oh I'm sorry", Sam said.

"Don't be", Linda replied.

Linda went home after Sam explained to Tess what had happened earlier. Tess called a taxi for Linda and paid for her. Linda put the seatbelt on and looked out of the window and waved at Jessica.

"Is she alright now", Jessica asked.

"She will be", Tess replied.


	16. Chapter 16

The next day at work Charlie and Linda were working in the drug clinic when a man called Felix entered and started demanding drugs from Charlie.

"I'm afraid it don't work like that but I can take your details, name", Charlie said.

"Felix Cooper", Felix replied.

"How long you been on the drugs", Charlie asked.

"No more questions just give me the drugs", Felix replied.

Charlie hesitated as he knew he shouldn't give Felix the drugs so he just stood their. Felix got out a needle and pointed at Charlie just as Linda walked in and saw what was going on.

"Charlie", Linda said concerned.

"Your next", Felix aggressively said.

"She doesn't have access", Charlie replied trying to protect the younger nurse.

Felix let go of Charlie and threw a chair at Linda which knocked her over as soon as Denise came in, Denise ran to Linda's aid who was shaking while Charlie called security about Felix. As security took him away Felix said something to Denise.

"Your pixie little sister deserved that, that's what you get if you help druggies", Felix said.

"You've cut her head", Denise replied.

"Oh well", Felix replied.

"Don't think your ever seeing your kids Britney and Joe again because your not", Denise replied.

Charlie walked over to a shaken Linda and helped her up and then took her to a cubicle where he checked her head.

"Your going to need stitches in that", Charlie said.

"Denise", Linda replied worried.

"It won't hurt", Denise said trying to calm Linda.

Charlie started the stitches as Linda sat still and then was discharged where Charlie and Denise took Linda to Tess' office. Linda took a seat as Charlie left and Denise made sure she was alright before calling Lenny to tell him about his shaken girlfriend. Nick herd about Linda and asked Charlie if she was alright while Zoe planned to shut the clinic for Charlie's and Linda's on safety after today. Lenny rushed in with Chantelle.

"Lenny I really don't think Linda's state is ok for Chantelle to see", Jessica said.

"I'll take her to the relatives room", Adam replied.

"Yeah alright, Chantelle this is daddy Lenny's friend Adam and Harry's daddy his going to look after you", Lenny said.

"Okay", Chantelle replied walking off with Adam.

"Thanks for calling me Denise", Lenny said.

"It's fine, I'm now going home", Denise said.

"See you later", Linda replied.

Denise smiled as she left the ED and walked to the bus stop, as she passed an alleyway Felix was standing their and pulled her in while covering her scream, he raped her and then ran away leaving Denise feeling humiliated. She got on the bus and arrived home keeping quiet about her attack for Britney and Joe's sake but she knew if she was pregnant she was keeping the baby.


	17. Chapter 17

A little later Linda, Chantelle and Lenny came round for dinner, once they arrived Joe answered the door as Britney smiled at Chantelle who was wearing her little pink dress and her hello kitty shoes.

"Hello Chantelle", Denise said.

"Hello", Chantelle replied.

"Mum, Chloe, Beyonce and Peter can't make it and I didn't invite Victoria because she has to many kids", Denise replied.

"Well yeah with Jade, Lola, Forrest, Lisa, Brianna, Stella, Autumn, Nadine, Summer, Daisy, Jasmine, Parker, Hope, Bliss, Leanne and Tyrone then Jade having Michael"uuuhh, Linda replied.

Linda and Lenny Sat down as Britney walked over and Sat next to Chantelle. Chantelle was playing teddy bear picnic with Britney and Joe while Linda got up to help Denise cook the dinner. They turned the oven on as Linda started to cook Chantelle's spaghetti peppa pig shapes and the spaghetti hoops for everyone else while Denise cooked the fish fingers and chips.

"You alright", Linda asked.

"Yeah", Denise replied.

"You look pale", Linda replied.

"I was raped", Denise answered.

"W-what", Linda said.

"Felix did it", Denise replied.

Linda hugged Denise not knowing what to say or do. Denise broke the silence.

"I've planned names if I'm pregnant I like Daniel for a boy and Myleigh for a girl I loved Myleigh since Miley Cyrus but I spell it M.Y.L.E.I.G.H", Denise explained.

Linda smiled as dinner was ready she poured the peppa pig shapes on her plate and on Lenny's and then put the spaghetti hoops on all the other plates and then helped Denise serve the meals.


	18. Chapter 18

Adam and Jessica and Lenny and Linda went on amother double date to the cinema to go and watch Smurfs 2. Adam and Jessica brought chocolate to watch the film with and Lenny and Linda brought a large salted popcorn to share between them. They went in and followed Linda to where she wanted to sit and she choose the back and right in the middle and then placed the booster seat on the chair.

"Why have you got a booster seat", Adam asked.

"Because I'm smaller than all of you", Linda replied.

"Leave Linda alone she likes smurfs", Lenny said making Adam go quiet.

Linda started eating the popcorn before the film had started while Lenny just watched her eat it all.

"Don't eat too much otherwise you won't have enough room for your dinner", Lenny said.

"Trust me she will, she ate a whole English breakfast in the morning once", Jessica replied.

Lenny smiled as Linda ate the popcorn they were meant to be sharing between themselves. As the film started Lenny managed to eat a hand full but Linda was eating most of it. While watching the film Linda needed to go toilet so Lenny continued eating the popcorn until she got back which was seven minutes later. Linda then ate the rest of the popcorn before the film had ended. Once the film had ended they waited for everyone else to leave first.

"What did you think", Adam asked.

"Linda is defiantly Vexy the naughty smurf and I'm smurfette", Jessica said.

"You do need to liven up a little", Linda replied.

"I see your point", Adam replied.

They went to McDonald's for dinner and Adam and Lenny brought it for Jessica and Linda and were surprised to see Linda's eighteen year old niece Lola behind the counter.

"Hi how can I help", Lola asked.

"Can I have a big Mac meal large fries and a coffee and a garden salard with a coffee", Adam asked.

"Sure that's seven pounds sixty seven pence", Lola said as Adam handed over the money.

"Thank you", Lola replied as Adam walked over with the food and Lenny went to order.

"Now what's a clever girl like you doing here", Lenny asked.

"It's just to get money", Lola replied.

"Ok can I have a double cheese burger medium fries and a coke and a big Mac with medium fries and a coke", Lenny said.

"Yeah that's seven pound ninety three pence", Lola said as Lenny paid.

"Thank you", Lola replied as Lenny took the food and walked off.

Lenny gave Linda her food as she got up to get ketchup to dip her chips in while Lenny poured her chips into her big Mac box, Linda came back with too pots of ketchup and started dipping her chips in it.

"I haven't finished my drink", Linda said.

"You can bring it with you", Adam replied.

After the McDonald's they all got back into Adam's car and were on their way home when a car skipped a red light making Adam loose control and hit a tree.

"Is everyone alright", Adam asked as he was fine.

"Yes", Lenny replied.

"Yes", Jessica replied.

"Linda", Lenny said worried.

"Lenny what's happened", Adam asked.

"Her seatbelt didn't pull her back", Lenny replied.

"Adam her heads bleeding", Jessica said.

Adam called an ambulance for Linda feeling guilty over the crash as he felt it was his fault due to the fact he was the driver. Lenny wanted to move her but knew he couldn't.


	19. Chapter 19

As the ambulance came Adam, Jessica and Lenny had got out of the car leaving Linda inside so Dixie and Jeff had more room to work on Linda. Adam just looked at them working on Linda and then at Jessica.

"Adam you ok", Jessica asked.

"She's injured", Adam replied as Lenny froze.

"Lenny what is it", Jessica asked.

"We had sex she might be pregnant", Lenny replied.

"Look mate if Linda is pregnant we'll make sure Chantelle's little brother or sister is fine", Dixie said.

As they loaded Linda into the ambulance Lenny also got in and called Denise explaining what had happened. Once they got to the ED resus was ready and Zoe, Sam and Fletch and Aoife were waiting. They rushed Linda in as Lenny walked quickly behind and stopped at the resus doors. Nick came up behind Lenny.

"Linda must mean a lot", Nick said.

"She's my world", Lenny replied as Nick looked through resus.

"Zoe was my world once but it didn't work out while you and Linda are excellent together, your cute", Nick replied.

"Thanks", Lenny answered as Nick looked through the window.

"She's awake looking at a scan", Nick said.

Lenny rushed in and hugged and kissed Linda then looked at the scan himself and smiled at both the scan and Linda before hugging her again.

"You gave me a fright", Lenny said.

"Sorry", Linda replied.

"Do you remember what happened", Lenny asked.

"No", Linda replied.

"We crashed into a tree and your seatbelt failed", Lenny replied.

"I nearly died", Linda replied.

Britney ran in after bunking Science to see Linda, she ran in and just looked at her and thought about how badly she had treated Linda in the past. She looked at how weak Linda was as she dropped the scan photo more that once.

"Auntie Linda", Britney said as Linda shut her eyes.

"Linda needs lots of rest, how's Chantelle", Lenny said.

"She's made her a plaster necklace the she painted silver and lots of drawings", Britney replied.

"Get back to school", Lenny said writing her a fake dentist note.

Britney left just as Chloe entered holding Peter as she was on study leave for her mock exams she has coming up. As she entered the ED she sat Peter down before saying why she was their.

"My older sister Linda Andrews was brought in", Chloe said.

"Okay if you take a seat someone will call you when she's been moved to a private room", Noel said.

"Thank you", Chloe replied.

As Chloe waited Jessica walked over to her and was surprised how much Chloe had changed since she last saw her when she was thirteen.

"You look so grown up now", Jessica said.

"Thank you, Jess this is Peter, my son", Chloe replied.

"You got pregnant at fourteen", Jessica said.

"Yeah biggest mistake I made, don't get me wrong I love Peter but he could of waited and I wish I was married and doing the job I wanted to do which was a lawyer I mucked that up, I like the idea of a hairdresser though", Chloe replied.

"Hairdressers are good as well", Jessica replied.

"I've applied to do level one hairdressing at Holby college", Chloe said.

"Aww Amelia wanets to be a vet so she's looking at animal care college and Lucas likes the look of a fireman", Jessica smiled.

"Aww", Chloe replied.

"And my youngest two Harry and Orabelle", Jessica said showing a picture.

"Aww Linda was really excited about being Orabelle's Godmother", Chloe said.

Jessica smiled as Zoe called Chloe over.


	20. Chapter 20

Two weeks later Linda was discharged and Elizabeth brought her home where she layed on the sofa while Chloe was revising upstairs and Beyonce was at school. Mya knocked on the door to come and revise with Chloe and had brought Peter a freddo on her way their.

"What do you say", Elizabeth asked.

"Ta", Peter replied.

"Good boy, Chloe's in her room", Elizabeth said.

"Thanks and it's still alright for Morgan to come home with Beyonce right", Mya said.

"Yes you know full well you and Morgan are welcome anytime", Elizabeth replied.

Mya smiled as she went upstairs. Elizabeth turned the television on for Linda as she only had Peter to sort of look after as Chloe was their but she was doing her exams and Jessica got the day off so their was no Harry, Denise finished in time to pick up Chantelle, the twins William and Darcey were ill so dad stayed off work and Poppy-Jane was at school now. Elizabeth thought it was weird without Chantelle, Harry, Orabelle, William, Darcey and Poppy-Jane.

"I have to pick up Poppy-Jane later", Elizabeth said as the phone rung.

"Having your four children would be a pleasure", Elizabeth said.

Alfred came round with his two year old daughter Emma and his other daughter and two sons were at school between the ages of ten to two. Connor ten, Noah seven, Olivia five and Emma two.

"Noah is autistic and needs to be watched while playing", Alfred said.

"That's fine and is Noah at Holby primary or Sunnyville", Elizabeth asked.

"Sunnyville, a white pick up bus will arrive at around quarter to four", Alfred said.

"Ok", Elizabeth replied.

"Don't suppose you have room for my sisters daughter do you she wants to find a job now her daughter's six", Alfred asked.

"Yeah I do, here's my number", Elizabeth said.

"Thanks, bye Emma daddy will be back soon, too instead in the little boy", Alfred said.

"His a lovely little boy", Elizabeth said as Alfred left.

Emma looked up at Elizabeth as the phone rung and Emma smiled.


	21. Chapter 21

Two weeks later Denise found out she was pregnant just like her younger sister Linda, she didn't know how to tell Britney and Joe because Britney's fifteen and Joe's ten, old enough to know what happened. Britney and Joe came home from school.

"Mum we went nan's house first to see auntie Linda", Britney said.

"How is she", Denise asked.

"She's good", Britney replied.

"Britney, Joe I need to tell you something", Denise said.

"What is it", Joe asked.

"I'm pregnant", Denise said.

"How your not with anyone", Britney replied.

"Me and your dad Felix have been seeing each other again", Denise said covering the fact she was raped.

Joe hugged his mum while Britney just looked shocked.

"Slaggy Sally's pregnant in my year", Britney said.

"Who", Denise asked.

"This girl who thinks everyone loves her she's pregnant I'm her age and more interested in what course I wanna do", Britney said.

"Asking that a little young", Denise said.

"I can't decide whether to pick childcare, catering, hair and beauty or art and design", Britney said.

"Your auntie Linda told me some very good advice she said don't follow others and don't let others pick, go for what your heart tells you to do", Denise said.

"My heart's saying hair and beauty ", Britney replied.

Denise smiled at Britney happy she knew what she wanted to do when she reached college. Amelia, Forrest, Lisa and Brianna came round to do the science project in Britney's room.

"Mum and auntie Linda are pregnant", Britney said.

"Aww", Amelia replied.

"Don't tell mum that because sixteen will turn into seventeen, eighteen, nineteen or even twenty", Forrset said.

"She's had triplets, twins and quadroupets", Lisa said.

"Forrest, Lisa and I are the triplets, Daisy and Jasmine the twins and Hope, Bliss, Leanne and Tyrone as the quads", Brianna replied.

"Too many", Amelia said.

"Have you herd slaggy Sally is pregnant", Britney said.

"Who's the dad", Lisa asked.

"Forrest", Brianna joked.

"It's true", Forrest said.

"What", Lisa and Brianna said at the same time.

"Me and Sally slept together", Forrest said.

"You got slaggy Sally pregnant, you sure as she is known as slaggy Sally", Britney said.

"Yeah I'm sure", Forrest said.

"Your mum's going to kill you", Amelia replied knowing Jessica wouldn't be happy if it was her.

"Sally is four months gone, I dunno what to do", Forrest said.

"You have a choice you be the best dad you can support Sally and the child or leave her alone", Amelia said.

"Support", Forrset replied.


	22. Chapter 22

Forrest was with Sally after Maths while his sisters Lisa and Brianna were with Britney and Stella and Beyonce were going up for break club. Once the stairs were clear Sally decided to go down but missed her balence and fell down the stairs. Forrest stayed with Sally as Britney, Lisa and Brianna looked on worried about Sally. The ambulance arrived and Dixie and Tamzin entered and went up to Sally and Forrest.

"Please is the baby alright", Forrest asked.

"We can check when we get to the ED are you the father", Tamzin asked.

"Yeah", Forrest replied

Sally was brought into the ED after she fell at school, she was treated by Tom and Tess. Tess checked the baby reavelling a strong heart beat and the baby moved. Sally looked at Forrest.

"I'm sorry I kissed big John, David, Oliver and Winston", Sally said making Forrest look shocked.

"You sure this baby is mine", Forrest asked.

"Yeah I am", Sally replied.

"Ok", Forrest replied.

"If the baby is a boy we are naming him Jayden and for a girl Amy-Leigh", Sally said.

"Ok", Forrest agreed.

Tom and Tess were talking when Sally's fifty year old mother entered to see her teenage pregnant daughter.

"I like Jayden for a boy and Amy-Leigh for a girl", Sally said.

"They are beautiful", Sally's stupid stuck up mother replied.

Forrest still hadn't told his mum he was going to become a father. As Victoria came in to the ED with her huge buggy. As Forrest said bye to Sally as he didn't want her knowing about the pregnancy because his fifteen and scared.


	23. Chapter 23

It was a cold day with ice on the ground and Linda put Chantelle in jeans a long sleeved top, hoodie, socks and boots and then a hat, scarf, coat and gloves to go playgroup in. Chantelle was walking with Linda as she saw her tummy was getting big.

"Mummy stop eating all of the cakes", Chantelle said.

"Mummy has a seed in her tummy", Linda laughed.

"What a seed", Chantelle asked.

"A baby", Linda replied.

"Mummy your not supposed to eat the baby", Chantelle said.

"Sorry", Linda answered.

Jessica, Harry and Orabelle were also walking to playgroup when Harry caught up with them. Jessica and Orabelle caught up a little later. As Harry and Chantelle walked to playgroup Chantelle slipped on some ice and started crying badly. Linda tried to bend down and pick Chantelle up but her back was acheing too much so Jessica helped out and picked Chantelle up and handed her to Linda. Chantelle had a black eye and cried her eyes out.

"Shh", Linda said trying to calm her daughter.

"Mummy Chantelle", Harry said worried about his best friend.

"Chantelle is going to be alright", Jessica said as Harry got on his step on the buggy making Orabelle smile.

Once they arrived at playgroup Linda explained what had happened to Chantelle on the way to playgroup. Chantelle stopped crying and hugged Linda before Linda left with Jessica and Orabelle. They went back to Jessica's free house and Linda put her head in her hands.

"Linda the slip could of happened to anyone", Jessica said.

"Daddy", Orabelle said looking at Linda.

"No Linda's not your daddy", Jessica said.

Orabelle looked at a picture of Adam and smiled which made Linda slightly smile as well. Jessica handed Linda Orabelle while she made some coffee for herself and an orange juice for Linda. Linda placed Orabelle in her (bouncy stand thing) and watched her have fun while jumping up and down.

"She loves that", Jessica said handing the orange juice to Linda.

"Chantelle used to love hers to", Linda said and then drank some of her drink.

Chantelle started making loud baby noises, after Jessica drank her coffee she got some solid food for Orabelle to eat.

"Mummy", Orabelle said pointing at the food item she wanted.

Jessica lifted Orabelle up and put her in her high chair and gave her the food which she chewed on while making a mess. Jessica laughed at her as she knew Orabelle was having fun.

"Mia", Orabelle said.

"Amelia's at school sweetheart", Jessica replied.

"Aww", Linda said.

"You know what your going to name your baby", Jessica asked.

"Demi for a girl and Jacob for a boy", Linda replied.

"Beautiful", Jessica said.

"Lou Lou", Orabelle said.

"Lucas is at school with Amelia", Jessica replied.

"Boo Boo", Orabelle said meaning Harry.

"Harry's at playgroup", Jessica replied as Orabelle did the cutest smile ever.

Orabelle started to cough so Jessica kept an eye on her, she then giggled picking up teddy what she loves. Orabelle hugged her teddy then looked at Linda and smiled.

"Do you like Linda", Jessica asked.

Orabelle smiled and started kicking her legs.


	24. Chapter 24

Christmas arrived and Linda was spending it with her family. Elizabeth had started the dinner for twenty eight people because of her own family Victoria, Denise, Linda, Chloe and Beyonce and their off springs, Jade, Lola, Forrest, Lisa, Brianna, Stella, Autumn, Nadine, Summer, Daisy and Jasmine from Victoria and then Victoria has five babies Parker eighteen months and then Hope, Bliss, Leanne and Tyrone six months, Britney and Joe are Denise's, Chantelle is Linda's and Peter is Chloe's.

"I love children", Victoria said.

"Your not pregnant again are you", Beyonce replied.

"Yes", Victoria smiled making the baby number seventeen.

Chloe and Beyonce looked shocked as well as Jade, Lola, Forrest, Lisa, Brianna, Stella and Autumn. Elizabeth tried to look pleased but she couldn't as she thought Autumn was enough at six children.

"All my big girls are pregnant", Elizabeth said.

"Mines due in June 2014", Victoria said.

"Mines due in May 2014", Denise said"

"Mines due in July 2014", Linda said.

"But they'll come early", Lenny replied hinting a mulitable birth.

"Twins", Linda replied.

"I have cousins who are twins", Lenny said.

Linda was worried about carrying twins because of her small hight her sister Victoria is a lot taller and bigger than her so it's easier for her to carry. The living room was packed with kids just how Victoria likes it but no one else, Elizabeth doesn't mind having kids in her house but not as many as she has at Christmas time. All together Elizabeth has nineteen kids in her house at Christmas. Beyonce went upstairs to try and avoid the noise just to be followed by Chloe.

"I know how you feel", Chloe said.

"One of the kids is yours", Beyonce replied.

"Yeah but Peter's two he loves Christmas", Chloe said.

"ALL YOU BROUGHT YOUR SON WAS A PLASTIC CAR WITH WAS LIKE TEN POUNDS", Beyonce shouted as Chloe burst into tears.

"I'm such a bad mother", Chloe cried.

Elizabeth came upstairs to find her sixteen year old crying in Beyonce's bedroom she sat next to Beyonce and put her arm around her.

"What's wrong", Elizabeth asked.

"I'm a bad mother to Peter", Chloe replied.

"No your not", Elizabeth replied.

"My present cost ten pounds", Chloe said wiping the tears.

"His playing with it", Elizabeth said.

Chloe went back down stairs as Elizabeth had a word with Beyonce.

"Why aren't you happy is it because dad left", Elizabeth asked.

"No", Beyonce replied.

"You didn't like your new dress", Elizabeth said.

"No", Beyonce said shaking her head.

"Then what is it", Elizabeth asked.

"I started my period", Beyonce replied.

"Why didn't you tell me", Elizabeth asked.

"I had to ask for stuff it was embarrassing I went to the shop Mya works in and asked her she said always are the best", Beyonce replied.

Elizabeth hugged Beyonce before going down stairs to cook the rest of the Christmas dinner for everyone. After two hours dinner was served they had turkey, roast potatoes, Yorkshire puddings, brussel sprouts, pigs in blankets, cabbage, carrots and broccoli.


	25. Chapter 25

On boxing day Elizabeth went to Denise's white her daughter's Chloe and Beyonce and Chloe's son Peter. Once they arrived they waited for Lenny, Linda and Chantelle to arrive. Lenny and Linda arrived two hours late.

"Sorry traffic was a nightmare", Lenny said.

"Oh", Denise replied.

"Then I had little miss hiccups next to me and nursery rhymes playing", Lenny said.

"I couldn't help squeaking", Linda replied.

Britney and Beyonce went upstairs and Chantelle and Peter started playing with each other while Chloe and Joe just started talking. Upstairs Britney got a text.

_from Forrest_

_To Britney_

_I'm not the father to Sally's baby some seventeen year old rugby player is, I'm pissed off and annoyed now_

"Beyonce, Forrest isn't slaggy Sally's baby's father", Britney said.

"Who is", Beyonce asked.

"A rugby player", Britney replied.

"Oh", Beyonce replied.

"She's probably had them all", Britney said.

"Apparently she went out with this boy in year eight his two years her jounoir and he apparently loved her", Beyonce said.

"That was Samuel Wright", Britney answered.

"As in Jessica's son Lucas' friend", Beyonce asked.

"Yep", Britney replied.

"Wow", Beyonce replied.

Down stairs Denise and Linda were talking about each other's pregnancy's and about Victoria's pregnancy while Elizabeth played snakes and ladders with Chloe, Joe, Chantelle and Peter, Chloe helped Peter as his her son. After twenty minutes Chantelle won, Joe came second, Peter came third, Elizabeth came fourth and after falling down every snake possible Chloe came last which made Peter giggle. Chloe and Joe went to buy a new bored game in the sales with the money Elizabeth had given them.

"Where's Peter's dad", Joe asked.

"I don't know, when I told him I was pregnant he moved school and then I moved house when I was five months pregnant, I sent him a card saying it's a boy but he had no interests at all", Chloe said.

"What was his name", Joe asked.

"John-Jay", Chloe replied.

"Okay", Joe said.

Chloe and Joe picked guess who to play when they get home. They paid for the game and left the shop with the game in the bag and went home.

"We're going to have to help Chantelle and Peter play", Chloe said.

"Yeah", Joe replied.

Once they got home they set the game up for Chantelle and Peter and Elizabeth helped Chantelle and Chloe helped Peter and Peter won which made Chantelle giggle when she found out who he had in his slot.

"Mummy auntie Denise", Chantelle said meaning it was their turn.

Denise and Linda started to play and started asking weird questions to each other and the game lasted half an hour because the questions were sometimes unanswerable in the end Denise won and teased Linda about it.

"Denise your thirty eight act your age", Elizabeth said.

"Sorry", Denise replied.


	26. Chapter 26

Linda went for her scan but Lenny never came so Jessica supported Linda instead. The cold gel went on Linda's stomach as she looked at the twins as Jessica smiled holding Linda's stethoscope.

"Would you like to know the gender of them", Maureen asked.

"Yeah", Linda said.

The scan showed the babies were girls and Linda smiled as Jessica smiled at her but she was upset Lenny wasn't there. Her sister Victoria was now five months pregnant, Denise is now six months pregnant and Linda is four months pregnant. Linda went home after her scan upset Lenny didn't turn up to the scan they had discussed names but Lenny wasn't there to find out. A little later Linda went for lunch with Victoria and Denise leaving Elizabeth with Daisy, Jasmine, Parker, Hope, Bliss, Leanne, Tyrone, Chantelle and Harry and Orabelle.

"I know what I'm naming my daughter", Denise said.

"Come on spill", Victoria replied.

"Myleigh Alesha Andrews", Denise answered.

"That's beautiful", Linda replied.

"I'm naming my son Jase Lee", Victoria said.

"But you already have Jade Lee, Lola Lee, Forrest Lee, Lisa Lee, Brianna Lee, Autumn Lee, Nadine Lee, Summer Lee, Daisy Lee, Jasmine Lee, Parker Lee, Hope Lee, Bliss Lee, Leanne Lee and Tyrone Lee", Denise said.

"I love the name Lee", Victoria replied.

"What you naming the twins Linda", Denise asked.

"Demi Elizabeth and Shaniah Helen", Linda replied.

"Beautiful", Victoria replied.

"Britney Tanya, Joe Arthur and Myleigh Alesha, perfect", Denise said.

"My Lee collection are perfect", Victoria said.

"I can't see what was wrong with Jade and Lola and your about to have baby seventeen", Linda replied as Victoria gave her a look.

"Linda", Denise said.

"Mine are Chantelle Rose, Demi Elizabeth and Shaniah Helen", Linda said.

Jessica came over in her lunch break and joined the pregnant sisters with her cup of tea and cheese sandwich.

"Jess what are your children called", Victoria asked.

"Amelia Jane, Lucas John, Harry Adam and Orabelle Christina", Jessica replied.

"Aww cute", Victoria replied.

"Sitting with you is making me want another one, it don't matter how painful it is carrying a baby by the end your son or daughter arrives", Jessica said.

Once Jessica got home from work at tea time she made her kids tea and gave Orabelle her bottle before seeing Adam that night Adam and Jessica got loved up and Jessica hoped she was pregnant so she could have the wonderful feeling she gets while she's pregnant. Two weeks passed and Jessica took a pregnantcy test as was delighted to find out she was pregnant.

"Adam we have another little one on the way", Jessica said excited.


	27. Chapter 27

Jessica and Adam went to their first scan which they were excited about because they were going to see they're baby for the first time. As the midwife placed the cold gel on Jessica's stomach she smiled at Adam and when the scan came up it revealed two babies were inside. Jessica just looked at the scan shocked to see two babies while Adam stayed quiet.

"Adam what is it", Jessica asked.

"I was a twin at birth but my twin brother died", Adam replied.

"What was his name", Jessica asked.

"Anton", Adam answered.

"Aww, if the twins are boys how about Anton and Alexander", Jessica asked.

"Yeah, I loved Anton we were play buddies but when we were seven he ran into the road and was hit", Adam replied.

"My brother Darrin was killed in a motorbike accident", Jessica said.

"Oh I'm sorry", Adam replied.

"He was younger than me, he was joyriding it with some older mates about nineteen when he was fifteen", Jessica said.

"Your poor mum", Adam said.

"She looked herself away and I decided to be a nurse and met Linda on the course she was sixteen I was eighteen", Jessica replied.

Adam smiled looking at the scan, he was shocked about getting twins and knowing Linda's carrying twins. Orabelle's was now nineteen months so shes nearly two, Adam was planning a tea party for Orabelle's second party inviting Linda, Lenny, Chantelle, Nick and Zoe to the tea party. Jessica got to work where she found Linda waiting for her in the staffroom.

"So how'd the scan go", Linda asked.

"I'm expecting twins", Jessica replied.

"Just like me", Linda replied.

"Yeah", Jessica said smiling.

"I feel so sick", Linda said.

"That's normal", Jessica said just as Linda threw up.

Jessica moved Linda's side ponytail out of the way and then made sure Linda was alright after being sick.

"You alright", Jessica asked.

"Fine", Linda replied.

Jessica smiled as Linda sat down and put her head in her hands and then shook her head in repeat making Jessica notice something wasn't right.

"Linda", Jessica said.

"I'll never cope with three children", Linda replied.

"Yeah you will, trust me", Jessica replied.

Linda hugged Jessica as she smiled.


	28. Chapter 28

A few months past and Denise went into labour and seven hours, Myleigh Alesha Andrews. Elizabeth and Linda went to see Myleigh, while Denise was resting.

"She's beautiful", Linda said.

"Myleigh Alesha Andrews is beautiful", Elizabeth said.

"Britney, Joe and Myleigh", Denise said.

While visiting Linda went into labour and was in pain while Denise called the midwife and Adam in to help Linda. Denise then called Lenny who rushed in with Jessica who also had herd that Linda was going to give birth. Elizabeth went home as playgroup finished in an hour and she had to pick Orabelle up from her neiboughs house. Adam moved Linda to a delivery room.

"She's only thirty three weeks", Lenny said worried for his daughter's who were about to be born.

"It's normal for twins", Adam said as his wife Jessica looked at her stomach.

"Linda you can do it", Lenny said.

"I can't", Linda said in pain.

"You can you did it with Chantelle", Lenny replied.

After eight hours at seven pm Demi and Shaniah were laying their while Linda was exhausted, Lenny picked up Demi as she was crying and hugged her while Shaniah was asleep, Demi fell asleep so Lenny put her back to bed.

"They're beautiful", Jessica said before leaving.

Linda was moved to the ward where she was placed next to Denise and Myleigh, Linda was asleep while Denise was holding Myleigh who was a week over due. Kayleigh weighed eight pounds and 12oz and Demi weighed 4 pound 13oz and Shaniah weighed 4 pound 11oz. Denise smiled as Linda woke up after sleeping.

"Demi and Shaniah are beautiful", Denise said.

"Myleigh's beautiful too", Linda said.

"Myleigh was meant to be born on 1st April and came on the 9th and Demi and Shaniah were meant to be born 20th May 2014 and Jace is due June 25th I'm glad it's now spelt j.a.c.e and not j.a.s.e", Denise replied.

"Yeah", Linda answered tired.

The next day Elizabeth took Britney and Joe to see Myleigh and Chantelle to see Demi and Shaniah. Chantelle was excited about meeting Demi and Shaniah in the back of the car next to Joe. Britney smiled looking at her little cousin Chantelle. Once they arrived Elizabeth took them inside the ED where Chantelle fell over and started crying. Tom ran over to her.

"A young child has fallenough on glass where's the replacement cleaner", Tom said picking up Chantelle and taking her to a cubicle.

"Nan take Joe to see Myleigh I'll stay with Chantelle", Britney said.

Britney followed Tom as he placed Chantelle on to a bed and then tried to make her stop crying as she was scared and hurt, Chantelle stopped crying when she saw Britney.

"I'm Tom can you tell me your name", Tom said.

"Chantelle", Chantelle replied.

"Jessica", Tom called in to help him.

"Chantelle", Jessica said.

"You know her", Tom asked.

"She's Linda's daughter, my God daughter", Jessica replied.

"Jess", Chantelle said.

"It's ok sweetheart", Jessica replied.

"Tom started stitching Chantelle's hand as she had her eyes shut while looking at Britney while Jessica wrote some notes. Nick was furious a young girl had hurt herself in the ED as he was made clinical lead again after Zoe wanted to be a high consultant again. Nick walked into Chantelle's cubicle.

"Where's Chantelle's parents", Nick asked.

"Upstairs in the mertanity ward, auntie Linda had twins", Britney replied.

"Ok thank you", Nick replied.

Tom had finished the stitching and Jessica put a plaster on Chantelle's knee and then helped her get dressed again.

"Shall we go see mummy", Jessica asked.

"Yes", Chantelle replied holding Britney's hand.

Jessica brought Britney and Chantelle up to maternity ward where worried parents Linda and Lenny were. Lenny picked Chantelle up and hugged her before bringing her to meet Demi and Shaniah while Britney went over to Joe holding Myleigh.


	29. Chapter 29

Orabelle's second birthday had arrived and Nick, Zoe, Lenny, Linda, Chantelle, Demi and Shaniah had all arrived for Orabelle's teddy bear tea party. Orabelle hugged Harry which he didn't really like.

"Harry be nice", Adam replied.

Harry had brought down his dinosaur Linda had given him for his first birthday while everyone else had a teddy. Amelia wasn't to keen in joining in but Jessica promised her five pounds if she did join in. First of all Amelia, Lucas, Harry, Chantelle and Orabelle played pass the passel where every child won a chocolate bar and Orabelle also won a play phone. Chantelle went over to Nick to have her chocolate bar opened.

"Linda is she aloud it now", Nick asked.

"Yes", Linda replied.

"What your teddy called", Chantelle asked.

"Ted, yours", Nick replied giving Chantelle the chocolate.

"Bluebell", Chantelle said.

"Aww", Nick replied.

"What your teddy called", Chantelle asked Zoe.

"This is Linda", Zoe replied.

"No Linda mummy", Chantelle said disagreeing with Zoe.

"My teddy is called Linda too", Zoe giggled.

"Rex", Harry said.

"This is Tim", Adam said.

"This is Lavender, Amelia's is Izzy, Lucas' is David and Orabelle's is teddy", Jessica replied as Chantelle wanted to know everyone's.

"Lenny", Lenny replied.

"Mummy named hers Leo", Linda replied.

Chantelle was happy she knew everyone's teddy names. It got to lunch time and Adam and Jessica had made the lunch already, they had cheese spread sandwich, crisps, fruit and sausage roll while the adults had tuna sandwich with crisps, chocolate, fruit and a sausage roll. Orabelle then blew out the candles on her cake and everyone had a piece of chocolate cake.


	30. Chapter 30

Felix broke into Linda's house and kidnapped Linda leaving Chantelle, Demi and Shaniah on their own. Chantelle called the first number on the home phone which was Adam.

"Hello", Adam said.

"Man take mummy", Chantelle said.

"Chantelle what did the man look like", Adam asked as he sent Lenny home.

"Ugly", Chantelle replied.

"Ok darling daddy is coming home", Adam replied staying on the phone until Lenny got in.

Felix dragged Linda round the corner and into his car were he chucked her in the backseat, Linda put the seatbelt on as Felix stared speeding down the road making Linda feel sick. As Felix drove really fast and was high on drugs he lost control of the car and it crashed into a on coming lorry, Felix legged it as the car then landed upside down leaving Linda unconscious inside. The lorry driver was dead and Beyonce got out of Morgan's dad's car to check the other car.

"There's a woman inside call an ambulance", Beyonce said to an woman in her late fourties.

The lady called an ambulance and then looked in with Beyonce.

"I'm a doctor, my names Maggie, Maggie Coldwell", Maggie said.

"Beyonce", Beyonce replied.

"Like the singer", Maggie asked.

"No just a name mum liked", Beyonce replied looking in and then suddenly realizing who the woman in the car is.

"You alright", Maggie asked.

"That's Linda my big sister", Beyonce replied.

"Ok sweetheart", Maggie said.

Beyonce went over to Mya and Morgan who were taking Beyonce back home from a weekend away while Maggie stayed with the car. The firebrigade arrived first and started to cut open the car for Dixie and Jeff to attend to.

"Dixie she's called Linda she's about thirty five and unconscious", Maggie said.

Once they got Linda out they laid her on the ground while Dixie and Jeff gave her ten of morphine before taking Linda to the ED where Maggie came too.

"Jamie take Alana back to yours and tell Joanne she's safe", Maggie replied.

Once the ambulance arrived everyone was ready for Linda and Jessica broke down seeing her close friend in the state she was in. Adam hugged Jessica as Nick wouldn't let Zoe treat Linda.

"Zoe your too close", Nick said.

"But it's Linda one of our own", Zoe replied.

"Yeah but she's your best friend", Nick replied.

Some walked out upset and went outside to have a cigarette crying as she was worried for Linda, Tom and Sam found Zoe against the wall crying.

"Zoe what's wrong", Sam asked.

"Linda's unconscious in there", Zoe replied wiping her tears.

Tom and Sam ran in and quickly put their scubs on and went into resus. Linda still played unconscious and then went into shock where Nick saved her. Some went and joined Adam and Jessica in the staffroom.

"She'll be ok", Jessica said as Zoe was still crying.

"I'm scared", Zoe replied wiping the tears away.

"She loves you to bits you gave her a place to live", Jessica said.

"Obviously not a safe place", Zoe replied.

Jessica hugged Zoe as Nick came in.

"She's conscious", Nick said.

Zoe and Jessica went and visited Linda in her bed where she looked at her cracked phone which no longer worked. She looked up to find her cloest friends by her side.

"How you feeling", Zoe asked.

"I'm fine at the moment", Linda replied.

"I was worried when you were wheeled in I wasn't expecting you to be that bad", Jessica said.

"Are Chantelle, Demi and Shaniah alright", Linda asked.

"They are safe at home with Lenny", Zoe said.

Linda fell asleep.


	31. Chapter 31

Ten days over due Victoria went into labour and an hour later her son was born. Lola had the first hold of Jace and smiled at him and then her mum. Jace was baby number seventeen. Jace moved his arms in Victoria's arms while the midwife was shocked that Victoria had seventeen children now. Jade brought her son Michael to see Jace, she wasn't really interested because she has her own son Michael and she lives with her boyfriend Luke. Elizabeth also wasn't intreasted as she thinks Victoria has too many children and she's selfish for it. The next day Forrest, Lisa, Brianna, Stella, Autumn, Nadine, Summer, Daisy, Jasmine, Parker, Hope, Bliss, Leanne and Tyrone met Jace. Parker is 20 months and Hope, Bliss, Leanne and Tyrone are only ten months.


	32. Chapter 32

Linda was discharged and Lenny drove her home with Demi and Shaniah asleep in the back of the car. Once they arrived home Linda played on the sofa and just watched the tv while Lenny went to pick up Chantelle taking Demi and Shaniah with him on the walk down the road. Once he got their he saw Adam and Jessica with Orabelle in her buggy.

"How's Linda", Jessica asked.

"She's laying on the sofa wwatching Peppa pig", Lenny replied.

"Ok", Jessica replied.

"You can visit her, she's not talkative at the moment though", Lenny said.

"Ok", Jessica replied.

"We're taking Harry and Orabelle to subway if you want to come", Adam said.

"Sure going to pick Linda up first though", Lenny said.

As soon as Chantelle came out Lenny took her home and strapped her in the car next to Demi and Shaniah and then got Linda who sat in the front in a little pain so Lenny got her some paracetamol and a bottle of water to drink.

"Mummy", Chantelle said in excitement.

"Hi", Linda replied in pain.

Linda took the paracetamol and then Lenny drove off and they went to subway where Jessica and Linda found a big table while Lenny and Adam ordered.

"Hi what May I get you", A meatball with spicy cheese, two kids ham and cheese and a hepartly Italian cheese with cucumber, lettuce, gherkin and tomato meatball one toasted please", Adam said.

"Hi can I have chicken breast with cheese, a kids Turkey with cheese and tuna and cheese the tuna and chicken one toasted", Lenny said.

"Can I have cucumber in the first ham and ketchup and just ketchup in the second ham and cheese and the meatball one onions, tomato and gherkin", Adam said then paid.

"In the chicken carrot, cucumber, gherkin and sweet corn with ketchup, in the turkey and cheese cucumber, carrot and ketchup and in the tuna pepper, sweetcorn, cucumber, olives and carrot with mayo", Lenny said then paid.

They all dug into there subs, Jessica had six inch while Lenny, Linda and Adam had a googling and Harry, Chantelle and Orabelle had 4 inch.


	33. Chapter 33

Adam returned from work. He'd not had good news. Henry was making several members of staff reduntent. He sighed and walked in to the living room where Jessica was reading 'mummy and baby' it was a new pregnancy magazine  
"Are you OK?" She asked  
Adam nodded and kissed her before heading in to the kitchen to make two cups of tea.  
Adam

22m agoBut as he poured the water he heard a scream. Abdoning the kettle he rushed in to the living room to find Jessica in pain and clutching on to her large bump Adam walked over and knew it was time. He helped her walk to the car and put her belt on  
Driving in to the car park Adam helped her out and he called an ambulance.

Rushing her in to RESUS Adam, Dixie and Jeff got her on to the RESUS bed and Adam tried to get her comfortable (well as comfortable as a woman carrying twins could be )  
Jessica felt as Adam watched a small pool of piss go down her leg.  
"It's alright " Adam said stroking her hair.  
She pushed and pushed and panted through the pain until finally, she felt the head of the first baby.  
"Adam?" Jess whispered, as she heard a bang. Adam had fainted.  
Hannah started crying, proving she had a strong set of lungs on her, just like her father. It was enough to make the new dad stir as Jessica stared down at him, worried  
Baby Hannah Lily was born first weighing 6ounces 3ibs and their other girl was weighing 5onces 2ibs.  
Adam, proud of Jessica, kissed her forehead gently as he left her to get some much needed rest, he walked around to the plastic cribs and kissed his new daughters gently.

When Adam come around the first thing he seen was his tired, but beautiful wife cradling their daughter Hannah Lily in her arms and a scrub nurse was holding their other daughter and she soon placed their other daughter in his arms.

**Written by Gillian Kearney fan**


	34. Chapter 34

"Adam what were you going to name Hannah's sister", Jessica asked.

"Ruby-Jean", Adam said in an American accident.

"Hannah and Ruby-Jean", Jessica said.

"Ruby-Jean Alexandra", Adam said.

"Okay", Jessica replied.

They went to visit the girls in care and Adam wrote Ruby-Jean on top of the notes. Just as a nurse came in and smiled as she now had a name. Adam smiled and Ruby-Jean as she was the baby they had planned Adam would bring up and Jessica would bring up Hannah. Hannah and Ruby-Jean were born in July when they were meant to be born in September.

"Linda's twins Demi and Shaniah and our twins Hannah and Ruby-Jean are both identical", Jessica said.

"May even be friends", Jessica replied.

Elizabeth had brought Amelia, Lucas, Harry and Orabelle to meet they're new twin sisters. Harry threw a tantrum because he wanted a brother so Adam sorted him out and then told him off for making Hannah cry with all the noise, the nurse calmed Hannah down so she stopped crying.

"This one is Hannah Lily Trueman and this one is Ruby-Jean Alexandra Trueman", Jessica said.

"And when talking to Ruby-Jean you need to do it in an american accent", Adam said.

"No you don't", Jessica replied.

"So they are Hannah and Ruby-Jean", Amelia said.

"Yes", Jessica replied.

"They are beautiful, Jane will be looking down at them, but please stop having children now my Victoria has seventeen and its costing me an arm and a leg at this rate", Elizabeth said jokingly.

"Jace will be in Hannah and Ruby-Jean's year won't he", Adam asked.

"Yes his a month old", Elizabeth replied.

"Weird going to school with four Andrews Myleigh, Demi, Shaniah and Jace",Jessica said.

"Yeah, four grandchildren in the space of two months so weird, Myleigh, Demi and Shaniah were born on the same day", Elizabeth replied.

"The triplets thing would work for them as Demi and Shaniah are identical and Myleigh is an Andrews", Adam said.

"How are Myleigh, Demi, Shaniah and Jace", Jessica asked.

"Myleigh is fine, Demi is fine, Shaniah is fine and Jace is doing great", Elizabeth said.

Jessica smiled.


	35. Chapter 35

The summer holiday's began and Elizabeth took Chloe, Beyonce and Peter on holiday and booked rooms for Lenny and Linda with Chantelle, Demi and Shaniah and Denise, Britney, Joe and Myleigh. Myleigh, Demi and Shaniah are now three months and beginning to learn how do do more such as laugh, smile and sleep all night. Elizabeth showed them their caravan's and then went to her own. Chantelle had a double bed to herself which she loved and their were two cots in each caravan for babies to sleep in. Elizabeth was shocked that after the holiday's Chloe would be doing level one hairdressing in college and Beyonce would be year eight and that Lola would be going to university and Britney, Forrest, Lisa and Brianna are going to year eleven.

"What do you want to do first", Elizabeth asked.

"Toilet", Peter replied.

"Come on then", Chloe said taking him to the toilet.

Chloe then went to the shop were she met a boy she liked called Benjamin, his eighteen so two years older than she is but she knew she liked him. They went to the park and Chloe didn't know weather to tell him about Peter or not. Benjamin and Chloe went on the swings at the play area.

"Chloe, will you go out with me", Benjamin asked.

"Yeah, but theirs something what will put you off", Chloe replied.

"What", Benjamin asked.

Chloe paused and looked at Benjamin, she didn't want to tell him she's a sixteen year old mother to a two year old boy but she also knew she didn't have a choice because she loved Benjamin and it was only fair.

"I'm a mother, my son is two", Chloe said.

"What's his name", Benjamin asked shocked.

"Peter", Chloe replied.

"So you were fourteen", Benjamin said.

"Yeah", Chloe replied.

Chloe brought Benjamin to meet Peter, he had his dinosaur with him. Peter continued playing while Benjamin just stared. He was shocked that she was a mother at fourteen and now she's sixteen. Beyonce came in and just looked at Benjamin.

"Who's that", Beyonce asked.

"Benjamin, Benjamin Beyonce, Beyonce Benjamin", Chloe said.

Beyonce shrugged her shoulders and walked back out again and she went to Linda's caravan. As it got darker Benjamin went back to his caravan but gave Chloe his number. Once everyone was asleep Benjamin text Chloe and she quietly left her bed and the house without waking Beyonce while leaving her room and then her mum and Peter when she left. She met up with Benjamin at midnight and they went to a club were he brought the drinks and she got drunk with him they then snogged and then had sex in the mens toilets.

"I love you", Benjamin said.

"I love you more", Chloe replied.

They returned at three am in the morning. The next morning Chloe woke up with a huge headache but knew she couldn't tell her mum she went out, she took some paracetamol and then made Peter's breakfast.


	36. Chapter 36

Chloe couldn't remember what had happened the night before but she knew it must have been great. She met up with Benjamin again and this time she took Peter with her. They went to the fair and took Peter on the rides after that Benjamin brought them both a McDonald's, Chloe got a cheese burger and chips with a coke, Benjamin got a quarter pounder with chips and a cjoke and brought Peter a chicken nugget happy meal with a fruitshoot.

"Thank you", Chloe said

"That's ok", Benjamin replied smiling.

**Sorry this chapter is only short**


	37. Chapter 37

In the ED it was going hectic Noel and Louise had a queue full of people after an explosion that also caused a car crash so many people were there Doe and Nick were getting stressed while the nurses were trying their best a locum Simon Ropper came in to help, Simon is Linda's daughter Chantelle's dad.

"Why does Linda and Jessica have twins when you need them", Charlie asked.

"I don't know", Tess replied.

"Talking of Linda you got a post card", Charlie said.

_dear Tess_

_I'm having a fun time with Chantelle, Demi and Shaniah and Lenny of course miss you all and can't wait to get back to work_

_Lots of love_

_Linda_

_Xxxxx_

"Aww", Tess said smiling.

She got up and went to attend someone she treated a teenage girl who was involved in the explosion and then dischargeed her as she was fine and then called in a new patient as they were that busy, Dixie, Jeff, Norman, Iain, Tamzin and Cyd were taking patients to St. James' because Holby ED was packed. Sam and Tom were treating a baby while looking at each other smiling.

"Shall we try", Tom asked.

"Sure, but I'm infertile but we can try adopting", Sam replied.

"Yeah ok", Tom replied.

After the long shift everyone went for a pint and then went home because of how exusteted they all were. Tom and Sam called the adoption agentcy and told them they were ready. They had a six year old girl they could have. The next day Tom and Sam met Helena the six year old girl they were told about and knew they wanted her already. They signed the forms then waited for Helena to pack her things so she could come and live with them.

"Bye", Helena said before leaving.

She climbed into her new booster seat and waved at everyone else while Tom drove her home. They took her to her Disney princess room that she loved.

"Snow white, Cinderella, Belle, Auroua, Jasmine, Ariel, Tiara, Tinkerbell, Mulan, Pocahontas", Helena said in excitement

Tom and Sam smiled at Helena's excitement.


	38. Chapter 38

**Elizabeth's P.O.V**

My girls Victoria, Denise, Linda, Chloe and Beyonce, they are my world I love them to bits and I know they love me too. I remember when Victoria, Denise and Linda were little at just eight, five and three when going out was a nightmare because Linda wouldn't come. We used to pretend we were leaving with out her.

"Bye bye", I would say.

"We leaving Linda here yeah, yeah I hate her", Denise would say.

"No we are pretending", I would reply.

"Bye bye", Denise would say.

Victoria was more patient with Linda, maybe because she liked her and she loved her, Linda would come down to Victoria and loved sitting with her in the car. They now have children of they've own, Victoria has seventeen plus a grandson, Jade, Lola, Forrest, Lisa, Brianna, Stella, Autumn, Nadine, Summer, Daisy, Jasmine, Parker, Hope, Bliss, Leanne, Tyrone and Jace and then Jade's son Michael. Denise has Britney, Joe and Myleigh and Linda has Chantelle, Demi and Shaniah, all my grandchildren are beautiful.

My other two daughters Chloe and Beyonce they are my babies, sadly when Chloe was just thirteen she entered the room and said something that will always scar my mind, the fact she was pregnant at thirteen and at fourteen she had Peter. I wasn't happy but it was Chloe's decision to keep the baby or not. Then theirs Beyonce, she's funny, cute and the baby of all her sister's, she's still innocent and she's still learning the world around her.


	39. Chapter 39

As the holiday finished Chloe hugged Benjamin and then left feeling upset that she had to leave him, she smiled at Beyonce and then at Peter as she was in the middle seat.

"You sure you don't want to sit in the front", Elizabeth said.

"Yes I like the back", Beyonce said.

"Positive", Chloe replied.

Elizabeth drove off and Beyonce fell asleep due to how tired she was, they picked up Denise, Britney, Joe and Myleigh, Britney got in the front while Denise sorted Myleigh out and Sat next to Joe and helped him do the seat belt.

"Shh, Beyonce is asleep", Elizabeth said.

After an hour Beyonce woke up and then yawned due to the fact she was tired. She smiled at Chloe as Peter got excited.

"BB", Peter said.

"Yeah auntie BB", Chloe said.

In the back Myleigh was asleep in her car seat. As they got stuck in traffic Chloe called her boyfriend and they spoke for ages. Once they started moving again Beyonce got hiccups which were making both Peter and Myleigh laugh.

"Do you find auntie Beyonce funny", Denise asked a giggly Myleigh.

Myleigh continued to giggle and then stopped to wait for Beyonce's next hiccup. Beyonce squeaks when she hiccups so Peter and Myleigh found it hilarious as they kept giggling at Beyonce. They arrived home.


	40. Chapter 40

Adam and Jessicabeers getting ready for Linda to visit, Hannah and Ruby-Jean were asleep and Amelia and Lucas were at school while playgroup was shut for the day so Harry was at home. Orabelle was running about as Jessica smiled. A knock was on the door and Jessica answered it then moved out of the way so Linda would wheel her twin pram into her house. She then got out the her car seats and strapped Demi and Shaniah in them while Adam was very close to Linda.

"Adam go and see if Ruby-Jean is awake", Jessica said.

"It's Ruby-Jean", Adam said in an American accent.

"Don't care", Jessica replied.

Adam went upstairs and saw Ruby-Jean kicking her legs so he carefully lifted her out of her cot and then brought her down stairs. While Hannah was still asleep in her cot. Adam brought Ruby-Jean into the living room.

"This is mummy, mummy is daddy's friend", Adam said.

"I'm your wife not your friend", Jessica replied.

"Ok, this is Linda, she cries weirdly", Adam said.

"Leave Linda alone", Jessica replied.

"This is my friend Chantelle", Adam said.

"No daddy Chantelle Harry friend daddy no friend", Harry replied.

"This is Demi", Adam said.

"Shaniah, Demi is the other side", Linda said.

"This is Shaniah and this is Demi they are your friends Ruby-Jean", Adam said saying Ruby-Jean in an American accent.

Hannah started to cry so Jessica went upstairs and picked her up hugging her until she stopped crying and then brought her downstairs where her twin sister Ruby-Jean was sitting on Adam and smiling at Demi.

"She likes the look of Demi", Linda said.

"Yeah, aww best friends all ready", Adam replied.

Hannah and Ruby-Jean are just a month old while Linda's are three months old. Adam looked at Orabelle come over as she was bleeding, he quickly gave Ruby-Jean to Linda and picked up Orabelle to sort out her knee after she had fallen over in her new skirt. Orabelle was crying as Adam wiped the blood and then put a Disney princess plaster on her knee, on the plaster Orabelle had gotten Belle from the beauty and the beast. Once Jessica had came down Orabelle had stopped crying but she had tear stains down her face.

"Why was she crying", Jessica asked.

"She fell over but Belle is making her better", Adam replied letting Orabelle go and taking Ruby-Jean back.

Jessica made Hannah and Ruby-Jean's bottle while Linda made Demi and Shaniah's, Linda fed Demi first and then Shaniah as it makes it easier to do because they are twins. Jessica then made everyone else's lunch.

"Chantelle do you want cheese, ham, cheese spread, tuna, marmite or chocolate spread", Jessica asked.

"Cheese spread please", Chantelle replied.

"Good girl", Linda replied.

Jessica made herself and Linda a cheese and cucumber sandwich, Adam a tuna and mayonnaise sandwich, Chantelle a cheese spread sandwich and Harry and Orabelle a ham sandwich. They all had crisps, fruit and chocolate with it. A little later they all went to the park were Harry, Chantelle and Orabelle went and played on the little kids area, Jessica went round with Orabelle with Adam looked after Hannah and Ruby-Jean. Demi started to cry so Linda lifted her out of the pram.

"Shh shh, good girl", Linda said as Demi had stopped crying but Chantelle had fallen over.

Linda ran over still holding Demi as Chantelle was crying as she was bleeding after she fell off the slide.

"Linda I think she needs to go to the ED", Jessica said helping Linda pick Chantelle up.


	41. Chapter 41

Tom was checking over Chantelle after stitching her head while Linda sat by her side watching Tom and Tess treat her daughter. Linda sat in silence as Tess kept her calm.

"I can't", Linda said before walking out.

"MUMMY", Chantelle shouted.

Linda locked herself in the toilets and started to cry she blamed herself for Chantelle's accident. As Linda was crying, Zoe came in, Linda knew Zoe would hit something was wrong so cried quietly to herself. After Zoe had gone toilet she washed her hands and realized something was wrong she knocked on the toilet cubicle door.

"You alright in there", Zoe asked.

Linda open the toilet door to see Zoe give her the sympathetic look and then hugged her trying to make her stop crying.

"What's wrong", Zoe asked.

"I'm a bad mother Chantelle, Demi and Shaniah don't deserve me", Linda said.

"Them three girls love you", Zoe replied.

"Do they", Linda answered.

"Yes I've seen the way Demi and Shaniah smile as you walk in and how Chantelle talks about you", Zoe said.

Linda stopped crying and looked up at Zoe and sighed while Zoe sorted out Linda's make up out.

"You must think I'm so selfish", Linda said.

"Why", Zoe asked.

"The way I said I don't deserve the children and you can't have any", Linda said.

"It's fine honesty, it was just the heat of the moment", Zoe replied.

"I can give you a baby", Linda said.

"Linda that's kind but...", Zoe was interrupted.

"You and Nick will be happy", Linda replied.

"Fine", Zoe said.

Linda went and sat back down as Chantelle moved closer to her mum as Tess mouthed 'are you alright' as Linda nodded afterwards. Nick then came in wanting to speak to Linda after speaking to Zoe.

"Is it true", Nick asked.

"Yeah", Linda replied.

"You sure about this as Demi and Shaniah are only little babies themselves", Nick replied.

"Zoe wants a baby and I'll give her one", Linda replied.

"Okay if your sure", Nick replied.


	42. Chapter 42

Chloe noticed she'd missed her due date for her period, she didn't think much of it and went to school as normal after kissing Peter and saying bye to him, but felt something wasn't right she met Mya in class and sat next to her.

"You alright", Mya asked.

"I'm due my period but it hasn't come", Chloe replied.

"So you think you might be pregnant again", Mya said.

"Yeah", Chloe answered.

Mya just looked at Chloe as their form tutor entered to take the register while Chloe and Mya continued to talk, Mya then told Chloe her secret.

"You know how Jamaal keeps looking at me, well we are a couple", Mya said.

"Aww, my boyfriend or ex boyfriend is Benjamin, I met him on holiday but I have no idea where he lives", Chloe replied.

After registeration it was English so Chloe and Mya went to their classes Chloe is in set four because she missed a lot during her pregnancy with Peter and Mya is in set two. During the class a boy called Leon collapsed and the paramedics were called everyone was sent out so Leon could be attended to. Dixie and Jeff arrived and looked at Leon. A few people were annoyed because they were doing exam work so that could help them pass the higher paper. Mya was annoyed but knew Leon couldn't help it. Dixie and Jeff took Leon and everyone came back in as the English teacher had an important word with her class.

"Leon collapsed due to taking drugs, the drug he took was Crystal Meth also known as speed or meth, if anyone is found with crystal meth or any other drug you will be expelled", The English teacher said.

Everyone agreed and got on with their work. After English it was break Mya and Chloe went to the snack shack and got in line behind Morgan and Beyonce who just had PE. Morgan brought a cheese top roll rap with cheese, ham, sausage, bacon and tomato pluare inside, Beyonce brought a bacon roll, Mya brought a pizza and so did Chloe. Jamaal then walked over to Mya and he brought a sausage roll and then sat with Chloe and Mya. Amelia waited for Britney to buy a pizza before finding Forrest, Lisa and Brianna who had walked off.

"You alright", Amelia asked.

"My mum used to take drugs she said they relaxed her", Britney replied.

"Britney she's off them now and Myleigh is beautiful", Amelia replied.

Britney gave a half smile.


	43. Chapter 43

At home Adam surprised Jessica with a romantic meal while Amelia and Lucas were at school, Harry was at playgroup, Orabelle was at Elizabeth's and Hannah and Ruby-Jean were asleep in their room. Adam had cooked Jessica's favorute starter tomato soup and for the main he had cooked chicken kiev with salard which was lettuce, red onion, cucumber, tomato and carrot and for desert apple pie with custard. Jessica loved it then loved Adam even more than she thought she could.

"I love you", Jessica said.

"I love you more", Adam replied.

"Where's Orabelle", Jessica asked.

"Elizabeth has her, she said she didn't mind while we have a romantic dinner", Adam replied.

"Ok as long as Elizabeth's fine with it", Jessica replied.

Jessica smiled as she ate her dinner as Adam had a baby monitor next to him just in case Hannah or Ruby-Jean need attention. After dinner Adam and Jessica went upstairs and picked up Hannah and Ruby-Jean and placed them on their hip as they went down stairs. Adam handed Ruby-Jean to Jessica as he put a film on before taking Ruby-Jean back who started to cry.

"I'm sorry", Adam said hugging his daughter as Hannah was smiling at Ruby-Jean.

"What you smiling at", Jessica asked her daughter.

As they watched the film Hannah and Ruby-Jean kept moving about on their laps, Hannah gave Jessica a baby kiss and then smiled. Hannah wanted to be put down while Ruby-Jean was cuddling her dad. As Jessica put Hannah down she sat up and giggled, the four month old twins had learnt to sit on their own. As Hannah was playing she got hiccups and when she hiccuped she was knocked back and she hit her head on the hard wooden floor then screamed. Jessica jumped out of her seat and picked Hannah up.

"Is she ok", Adam asked.

"She's fine just a bump but I want to take her in", Jessica replied.

"Ok", Adam replied.

Jessica started her car and drove to the ED with Hannah in the back while Adam was looking after Ruby-Jean. Jessica signed Hannah in with Louise and then took a seat. Tom called her over and Jessica laid Hannah on the bed.

"What happened to her", Tom asked.

"She was sitting on the floor she got hiccups and one knocked her over causeing her to hit her head", Jessica replied.

Tom looked at Hannah's head and agreed it was just a bump but he did a CT scan just in case, after the CT scan Jessica sat on the bed with Hannah as Tom started talking to her.

"You must of had bad hiccups to get here", Tom said tickling Hannah making her giggle.

Jessica smiled at Hannah's giggling.

"She's adorable and Ruby-Jean", Tom said.

"Thanks", Jessica replied.

The CT scan came back clear so Jessica could take Hannah home.


	44. Chapter 44

After school Chloe and Mya brought pregnancy tests from boots after having a meeting with a lady who works in the clinic as they both have cards so they can buy things. The lady showed them what to do, Chloe kept quiet as she didn't want the lady knowing she already has Peter. They brought the tests and then went home to Mya's while Morgan and Beyonce were at Science club at school.

"Why did you buy one", Chloe asked.

"Because me and Jamaal had sex a few weeks ago", Mya replied.

Chloe smiled and took her pregnancy test first and then Mya they had to then wait ten minutes which seemed the longest ten minutes of they're lives. They looked bored as they both sat outside of the bathroom.

"Well it's doom or gloom", Mya said.

"Good or bad", Chloe replied.

Both tests came out possitve as the girls just stared at each other and looked back down at the test and then their stomachs. Mya and Chloe text Jamaal and Benjamin scared of what they'll say.

_to Jamaal _

_from Mya_

_I'm pregnant no joke_

_To Mya _

_From Jamaal_

_Can't wait to be a daddy going to be so cool having a mini us about_

_To Benjamin_

_From Chloe_

_Remember when we got drunk well we must of had sex_

_To Chloe_

_From Benjamin_

_Ok, I live in London and with you in Holby that's a pain hopefully I can move_

Chloe burst into tears as Mya comforted her, Chloe had douts about Benjamin wanting to be a dad because Peter's dad Kyle left her as soon as she told him about Peter when she was just thirteen and then had Peter at fourteen. In Mya's head her, Jamaal and the baby would be a perfect family. Chloe went home and had to face telling her mum she was pregnant again.

"Mum I need a word", Chloe said.

"Ok", Elizabeth replied.

"I'm pregnant", Chloe replied.

Elizabeth looked shocked and upset at Chloe she wasn't aware Chloe had a boyfriend, she froze just looking at Chloe with her eyes filling with tears, she knew she can't stop Chloe having sex as she's sixteen and that's the legal age but she didn't want Chloe to be hurt. Mya told her parents.

"Mum dad I'm pregnant", Mya said.

"Congratulations", Mya's mum said while her dad smiled.

Sadly Mya's parents didn't really care and thought it was an excellent fact that she was pregnant, they celebrated the pregnancy with a meal out. Mya was expecting her parents to be angry because they are lawyers but to her surprise they wernt.


	45. Chapter 45

Linda found out she was pregnant with Zoe's baby and couldn't wait to tell her the news. Once she told her the bitchy new nurse Ola told everyone Linda had gotten with Nick. Zoe, Nick and Lenny knew it wasn't true and Adam and Jessica belevied Linda over Ola. Ola had gotten her mate's to call Linda names and to pick on her which Tess was not impressed with. Tess found Ola and then fired her which she didn't seem to care about. Adam went outside for fresh air and herd crying and he found Linda.

"What's wrong", Adam asked.

"The rumors", Linda replied crying.

"Rumors are never true", Adam said just as Jessica came out.

"Linda you ok", Jessica asked.

"I'm fine", Linda replied.

"Linda I've known you long enough to tell you your not fine if you are crying, you never cry now what's the matter", Jessica said.

"People are calling me a slut", Linda replied wiping her eyes.

"It's my first day back after having Hannah and Ruby-Jean and my best friend who's like a little sister to me is crying because of name calling, ignore it LIndia", Jessica said.

"I can't", Linda replied.

"Yes you can", Jessica answered.

Linda wiped her eyes and got up and went back inside where Zoe was worried about Linda. Some had paid Linda ten grand to have her baby for her. Linda calmed down and went on her break with Jessica.

"How's Hannah", Linda asked.

"She's getting better, problem is I'm scared it'll happen again because you can't stop hiccups in babies", Jessica replied.

"I know", Linda answered.

"How's Demi", Jessica asked.

"She's trying to say dada but she's saying da", Linda answered.

"Aww", Jessica said.

"How's Ruby-Jean", Linda asked saying Ruby-Jean in an American accent.

"She's a daddy's girl always laying on Adam", Jessica replied.

"Aww", Linda said.

"How's Shaniah", Jessica asked.

"She's fine she's been a little poorly with sickness but shes fine now", Linda replied.

"Good", Jessica answered.


	46. Chapter 46

Tom and Sam's wedding arrived and Linda wore her pretty pink dress and Chantelle wore her pretty purple dress while Elizabeth looked after Demi and Shaniah. Linda sat next to Zoe and Chantelle wanted to ait with Nick while Lenny Sat on the end. Adam and Jessica turned up with Amelia, Lucas, Harry and Orabelle and had left Hannah and Ruby-Jean with Elizabeth. Jeff was the best man.

"Repeat after me I Thomas Andrew Kent take Samantha Rose Nicholls to be my lawful wedded wife", The vicar said.

"I Thomas Andrew Kent take Samantha Rose Nicholls to be my lawful wedded wife", Tom repeated until he could kiss Sam.

"You may now kiss the bride", The vicar said as Tom and Sam hugged and kissed.

They went outside for photos and Sam throwed her boquae of flowers and Linda caught them as Lenny smiled and kissed her.

"Mrs Lyons hey", Lenny said.

"I'm not sure", Linda replied.

They went to the wedding dinner which was cheese on toast for the starter roast chicken dinner for the main and strawberry crumble with custard for desert. After the meal Linda drank her orange juice as she couldn't have champagne because she's pregnant so she also poured Chantelle's orange juice in her pink cup so she could drink it better and Jessica did the same for Harry in his blue cup. Linda made a sound as she gasped in air.

"Mummy hiccups", Chantelle said.

"No mummy hasn't got hiccups", Linda replied.

"Why", Chantelle asked.

"Because mummy doesn't need hiccups", Linda replied.

"Chantelle no hiccup", Chantelle said.

"No You haven't", Linda replied.

Chantelle got into her car seat after hugging Harry and Lenny drove to Elizabeth's to pick up Demi and Shaniah and put them in the car while Linda spoke to her mum.

"I now only have Peter, Chantelle, Demi, Shaniah, Myleigh, Harry, Orabelle, Hannah, Ruby-Jean and Megan now plus Mya and Morgan sometimes", Elizabeth said.

Linda smiled as she got into the car, Lenny drove them home and they got ready to go out and be at the wedding party by six. They all went and Chantelle started to cry in the back.

"Chantelle what's wrong", Linda asked.

"Teddy", Chantelle cried.

Lenny pulled over and picked up teddy so Chantelle would stop crying and then drove off again until they arrived. Once they arrived they sat with Zoe as Chantelle went over to Harry and they started dancing together. Harry and Chantelle then cutely kissed as Jessica and Linda smiled at them. Chantelle then drank some of her fruitshoot before going back over to Harry. Chantelle climbed on to the chair next to Harry after putting her drink on the table and she then hiccuped.

"You got hiccups", Harry said.

Chantelle kept bobbing as Harry started at her and then at his own drink before looking at Orabelle drink her fruitshoot.

"Mummy Chantelle squeak", Harry said.

"Yeah she has hiccups", Jessica replied.

The food table was open and Linda got her own food and Lenny sorted out Chantelle because he wasn't hungry and Jessica did the same for Harry and Orabelle. Lenny gave Chantelle the plate as she hiccuped.

"Drink some juice", Lenny said.

Chantelle drank some more of her juice and thought Lenny was magic.

"Daddy magic", Chantelle said.

Lenny smiled and walked back over to Linda.


	47. Chapter 47

A few months later Mya, Chloe and Linda went to see it their babies were boys or girls Mya and Jamaal were first and they are having a boy which they were happy about then Chloe found out she was having a girl and Linda found out it was twins one boy one girl. Linda decided not to tell Zoe while Mya and Jamaal discussed names.

"I love Caleb", Mya said.

"I like Dylan", Jamaal replied.

"Caleb Dylan", Mya said.

Mya took a photo and put it on Facebook and tagged her mum, dad, Chloe and Jamaal and his parents and had put Caleb Dylan Curtis Kingston on the picture.

"You got any names Chloe", Mya asked.

"Bianca Ivy Andrews", Chloe replied.

"Peter's sister and Caleb's girlfriend", Mya said.

Chloe gave a half smile. She wasn't keen on having another baby as she's already a teenage mum to Peter and everyone in school already calls her tart and slag and being pregnant with Bianca would just make it worse. Benjamin had moved to Holby but was in a car crash and was put on life support and then died so once again Chloe was going to be a single teen mum. Chloe burst into tears in the middle of the street.

"Hey what's wrong". Mya asked hugging her.

"I'm a terrible mum", Chloe replied.

"No Peter loves you", Mya replied.

"Suppose", Chloe replied wiping away the tears.

Mya smiled.


	48. Chapter 48

It was new years eve and Linda had been invited round to Zoe's but because Chantelle wasn't feeling very well Lenny stayed at home with Chantelle, Demi and Shaniah. Once Linda arrived Nick opened the door as Linda gave him the scan. He looked shocked to see two babies on the picture.

"Twins", Nick said.

"Yeah", Linda replied.

Nick went and showed Zoe the scan of the twins what Linda was carrying for her and Nick. Doe looked at the scan and then looked at Linda.

"I don't think I can take both you and Lenny keep one", Zoe said.

"Me and Lenny have three beautiful girls already", Linda replied.

"Ok", Doe replied as she went outside for a cigarette.

Nick looked at the scan and smiled he'd made the spare bed so Linda could sleep in it over night as they lived in a six bedroomed house. As Zoe came back in she sat next to Linda as she laid her head on Zoe.

"You alright", Zoe asked.

"Chantelle is ill", Linda replied.

"Lenny will call if anything happens", Zoe replied.

"Chantelle adores Demi and Shaniah", Linda said.

"And Demi and Shaniah love her too", Zoe replied.

Nick started to cook the dinner for the three of them as Zoe and Linda were talking about everything. Nick was cooking tuna pasta bake with cheese and sweetcorn and then garlic bread to go with it. As dinner was served Linda ate some garlic bread but then threw it back up down Nick and Zoe's toilet, Zoe held her haircut of the way.

"Sorry", Linda replied.

"It's fine, the twins just didn't agree with the garlic bread", Zoe replied.

As they both went down stairs Zoe gave Nick the other slices of Linda's garlic bread while Linda just ate her pasta, Nick then brought out the banana custard for desert with banana's inside the custard. After the dinner they watched Mr Bean drinking white wine and Linda had apple juice. Linda got a call from Lenny making sure she was alright and Linda checked if Chantelle was alright. Zone kept smiling at Linda. Zone then went for a cigarette and Linda followed.

"What's Adam and Jessica doing tonight", Zoe asked.

"They are watching 101 Dalmatians", Linda replied.

"Aww", Zoe replied.

They went back inside and Linda got ready for bed in her onsie which revealed her tiny bump which Nick smiled at. Linda went to bed as she could wait another half an hour so Nick and Zoe's had a romantic time before midnight. As they kissed Zoe hiccuped which made Nick pull away while she drank some water.

"Sorry", Zoe said.

"It's fine", Nick replied.

Just as the clock struck midnight Zoe and Nick shouted happy New year and then snuggled up in bed themselves. They kissed and hugged before going to bed.

"Night Mr Jordan", Zoe said.

"Night Miss Hanna", Nick replied.

"Sorry I got hiccups during the kiss", Zoe said.

"It's fine everyone gets them", Nick replied.

The next morning Nick woke up while Zoe and Linda were still sleeping, he went downstairs and cooked six slices of toast and six boiled eggs for breakfast. Zone and Linda then came down and Sat on the sofa and then Nick put the breakfast on the table and Linda started dunking her toast in the egg yoak. After breakfast Nick drove them to work.

"See you later", Nick said as he kissed Zoe.

Linda just walked a head and went to Tess and Charlie's office to talk to Tess about giving her the easier jobs because she was pregnant with Nick and Zoe's twins, Tess agreed.


	49. Chapter 49

A few months later in March Linda gave birth to Zoe's twins and she was delighted to have a son and a daughter she and Nick decided to name them Oliver Mason and Phoebe Willow Jordan. Zoe was amazed at how beautiful Oliver and Phoebe were. Nick smiled as Linda looked exhausted. A little later Jessica came in and saw Oliver and Phoebe.

"They are beautiful, what you named them", Jessica asked.

"Oliver Mason and Phoebe Willow", Zoe replied.

"Oliver Mason Lennard and Pheobe Willow Linda", Nick replied.

"How is Linda", Jessica asked.

"She's fine", Zoe replied looking at Linda asleep.

"One blue room and one pink room", Nick said smiling.

After a few days Nick and Zoe's got to take Oliver and Phoebe home and they had decided Zoe would look after Oliver and Nick would look after Phoebe. Dixie came round to congratulate Nick and Zoe's and had knitted Oliver a blue jumper and a pink cardigan for Phoebe.

"Thank you", Nick said.

"I made them big so they would last longer", Dixie replied.

Nick looked down at Phoebe moving her arms in his arms and then kissed her head before feeding her while Zoe looked worried after Dixie left.

"What if they find out Linda is their mummy", Zoe said.

"Zoe your they're mummy", Nick replied.

"I suppose", Zoe replied.

A little later Nick put Phoebe to bed and just watched her as she slept while Zoe put Oliver to bed. They both sat down watching the twins when Nick looked at Zoe.

"It's weird Lenny and Linda have twins Demi and Shaniah, Adam and Jessica have twins Hannah and Ruby-Jean and we have twins Oliver and Phoebe", Nick said.

"Sam is pregnant but she's having a surprise", Zoe said.

"Hopefully not twins", Nick replied.

Zoe fell asleep in Nicks arms so he laid her down on to the bed and continued to watch Oliver and Phoebe asleep. He couldn't believe he was a dad to two beautiful children Oliver and Phoebe.


	50. Chapter 50

Lenny was looking after Linda after the birth and took Chantelle to playgroup taking Demi and Shaniah with him to give Linda some piece and quiet. When he came back he found Linda had fallen asleep.

"Mummy", Demi said.

"Mummy is asleep darling but daddy can play", Lenny replied.

Demi and Shaniah walked over to Lenny as he picked Shaniah up and made her giggle and then did the same with Demi. He then put then in the play car and pushed them round the garden. As Lenny carefully pushed them around Shaniah wanted to get out so Lenny lifted her out and she ran round the garden but then she fell hitting her knee and head and screamed, Lenny called an ambulance and Dixie and Norman turned up. Lenny went with them while Denise was called to look after Linda, she brought Myleigh and she was excited.

"This is Shaniah Andrews aged twenty three months she fell and hit her head running around in the garden", Dixie said.

Shaniah was being treated by Tom and Jessica while Lenny had Demi facing the other way. Shaniah cried as Tom gave her an injection so Jessica calmed her down by hugging her and showing a picture of Linda to her.

"Mummy", Shaniah said.

"Yeah", Jessica replied and Shaniah smiled.

Back in Linda's house Denise was trying to get Linda to eat something but wasn't getting anywhere with it. Myleigh had followed her mum to the kitchen gate and the Sat on the floor. Denise made herself a ham sandwich, Linda a cheese sandwich and Myleigh a tomato ketchup sandwich. Myleigh Sa. On the floor and at her sandwich while Linda just stared at hers.

"Linda you like cheese", Denise said.

Linda started to eat her sandwich as Denise sat next to her, Linda looked at Denise after finishing her sandwich and about to open her crisps.

"Where's Demi and Shaniah", Linda asked.

"Shaniah had an accident she fell over while playing so she's in hospital", Denise replied.

"I'm such a bad mother", Linda replied.

"No your an excellent mother", Denise answered.

Myleigh had made a mess so Denise cleaned her up and then changed her clothes and nappy so she would be clean. Myleigh then climbed on to the sofa to sit with Linda. Myleigh climbed all over Linda while Linda just groaned. Denise lifted Myleigh off of Linda because she wasn't feeling that well.

"No Myleigh auntie Linda isn't feeling well", Denise said hugging Myleigh.

"Daddy", Myleigh said.

"I'm mummy", Denise replied.

"Mummy", Myleigh said cuddling into Denise.

Lenny brought home Chantelle, Demi and Shaniah and Chantelle gave Linda a card she had made a playgroup. Myleigh started to play with Demi while Shaniah laid next to Linda and rested her head on the pillow and fell asleep.

"Mummy", Demi said pointing.

"Yeah mummy and Shaniah", Lenny replied.

"Can't believe they are going to be two next month", Denise said.

"I know", Lenny replied.

Britney was now in year eleven and Harry and Chantelle were starting nursery soon.


	51. Chapter 51

Chloe and Mya went to college after pulling out of sixth form to do the hair dressing course. Most people were shocked to see them pregnant. They took a seat and then listened to what they have to do.

"Is your baby a boy or girl", Jayda asked.

"I'm having a boy and naming him Caleb", Mya replied.

"I'm having a girl and naming her Bianca", Chloe replied.

"I'm Jayda, I'm from Scottland", Jayda said.

"I'm Chloe", Chloe replied.

"I'm Mya", Mya replied.

Jayda is a nice girl with long dark brown hair and green eyes her older sister Ellie and her younger sister Suzanne. Jayda and Suzanne are only seven months apart because Suzanne was born to early. Chloe and Mya followed an LSA around the building first but had made friends with Ellie, Jayda and Suzanne. Another girl from the course came over after she was late.

"Peyton why so so late", Jayda asked.

"Dentist", Peyton replied.

"This is Chloe and this is Mya, Chloe Mya Peyton, Peyton Chloe Mya", Jayda said.

They went back to lesson and everyone had clients except from Mya and Chloe so they took notes and then went to ask people, they needed to find five people from the college who would help them. Chloe thought of her cousin Jennifer who isn't in on Wednesday or Monday's as she's doing ICT. Chloe then knew the five people she would ask Jennifer, Billie, Helen, Sophie and Dana while Mya was stuck, she found some girls from her primary school so asked them and they agreed so Mya had Lena, Darcey, Faye, Monica and Olive. It got to lunch and Mya and Chloe brought a tuna and cheese melt and then some chips.

"These chips are lush", Mya said.

"I know", Chloe replied.

After lunch they had Maths and Chloe and Mya sat together and worked with each other as they had been friends since year seven. They worked each question out together and then after Maths it was finished. Mya and Chloe went cloths shopping for Caleb and Bianca. Chloe also brought a top for Peter so he wouldn't feel left out. After shopping they went to McDonald's for a snack and both brought a double cheese burger with extra cheese. They then got the bus to go home.

"Peter will love his cars top", Chloe said.

"Caleb will love everything I brought for him", Mya replied.

"And Bianca will like all of hers", Chloe replied.

They got off at their stop and walked to Elizabeth's where Chloe showed Peter his top and he got excited over the lightning McQueen on his top. Elizabeth had cooked chicken nuggets and chips with spaghetti hoops for dinner for Mya, Chloe, Morgan, Beyonce, Harry , Peter and Orabelle.


	52. Chapter 52

Adam and Jessica went on a triple date with Lenny and Linda and Nick and Zoe and Amelia, Lucas, Harry, Orabelle, Hannah, Ruby-Jean, Chantelle, Demi, Shaniah, Oliver and Phoebe had gone to Elizabeth's for the night. First of all they went to see a film and then they went out for dinner.

"Grown ups or Easy A", Zoe said.

"Easy A", Linda replied.

"Ok Easy A it is", Zoe said as they paid.

Linda brought a large salted popcorn before they went in. They all sat together in the middle and Linda started to eat her popcorn. Adam and Jessica held hands as Nick and Zoe kissed while Linda ate popcorn with Lenny just watching her. Before the film he text Elizabeth hoping to get a reply before the film started.

_to Elizabeth_

_From Lenny_

_How are Chantelle, Demi and Shaniah behaving_

_To Lenny_

_From Elizabeth_

_Little angels_

Lenny switched his phone off after smiling then nicked some of Linda's popcorn before laughing about it afterwards wwhich Linda laughed about as well.

"Oi", Linda said

The film started and Linda had already eaten half of her popcorn. After the film they walked over to the Italian restaurant and all sat down they looked at the menu and Linda already knew what she was having. Linda and Zoe were having pizza, Jessica was having tomato pasta, Adam was having spaghetti with meatballs and Nick was having pasta boginaise. After dinner they picked up their kids and went home.


	53. Chapter 53

Chloe came round to Mya's just as she felt a pain in her stomach and then her waters broke, Chloe called an ambulance and then Jamaal who came rushing to Mya's side and then waited for the paramedics.

"Our son is on his way", Jamaal said amazed.

The paramedics arrived and took Mya, Chloe and Jamaal into the ED but the road was blocked so they had to go a different way. After a ten minute delay they got Mya into the ED.

"This is Mya Curtis aged sixteen and pregnant with her baby she's seven days overdue and his on his way now", Dixie said.

Mya was brought to the mertanity ward where they checked if her son was in the right place but because he was the wrong way round Mya had to be cut open to get her son out. They put Mya to sleep while Tom stood and watched with Jamaal and Chloe as Jamaal was nervous but excited at the same time.

"This is unreal man Caleb will be here soon", Jamaal said.

"You his father", Tom asked.

"Yeah", Jamaal replied.

Chloe was two weeks away from her due date and she watched Mya give birth. The surgeon held the baby as Jamaal smiled. He couldn't believe his beautiful baby boy had just been born and walked over to his cot.

"You can hold him", The midwife said.

"Hello Caleb", Jamaal said.

Jamaal picked Caleb up and smiled. He waited until Mya had woken up to show her Caleb. After twenty minutes May woke up and looked at Caleb, Jamaal gave him to May to hold and cuddle when Tom entered.

"His beautiful", Tom said.

"Caleb Dylan Curtis-Day", Jamaal said.

Jamaal's dad and Mya's parents and sister Morgan came in to see Caleb, Jamaal's dad's anger about the teenage pregnancy softened when he saw baby Caleb, he smiled and placed a blue teddy by his head. Mya's parents had brought loads of babygrows all different sizes for him to wear.

"His beautiful", Jamaal's dad said.

"I'm an auntie", Morgan said smiling.

The next day Chloe went into labour and her mum was with her in the labour room while Peter was with Noel. After eight hours Bianca Ivy Andrews was born and Beyonce went and go and get Peter and sat in the waiting room with him, Elizabeth came out and took them to Chloe and Bianca.

"Mummy", Peter said.

"Peter this is your sister Bianca", Chloe said.

"Brother", Peter replied.

"No Peter has a sister", Chloe replied.

Elizabeth wrote a Facebook status about her grandchildren.

_I love all my grandchildren Jade, Lola, Forrest, Lisa, Brianna, Britney, Stella, Autumn, Joe, Nadine, Summer, Daisy, Jasmine, Chantelle, Peter, Parker, Hope, Bliss, Leanne, Tyrone, Myleigh, Demi, Shaniah, Jace and Bianca and my great grandson Michael. That is a big family_

Elizabeth smiled at Bianca she was still angry at Chloe but it wasn't Bianca's fault she was unfortunately just the result of it all. Elizabeth loved Bianca as soon as she looked at her, she looked a little like Chloe when Chloe was a baby. Tom came in and checked Chloe over.

"So Bianca was your second", Tom said.

"Yeah I had Peter at fourteen", Chloe replied.

Tom smiled.


	54. Chapter 54

It was an emotional day for Adam and Jessica because while Harry was starting nursery, Orabelle was starting playgroup. Adam and Jessica were worried for both children because their would be lots of kids they don't know and Chantelle was going to a different nursery. Adam and Jessica took Orabelle to playgroup first and kissed her good bye and then brought Harry to nursery.

"Mummy will I make friend", Harry asked.

"Of course darling", Jessica replied.

"Want Chantelle", Harry said.

"Chantelle can come round and play", Adam replied.

"Mummy", Harry said with a huge smile.

"Yes she can", Jessica replied.

Harry entered his nursery and saw his picture on the wall with his name by it, he didn't know many people but he started playing with a boy called Kieren and his twin brother Luke. Adam and Jessica said good bye to Harry as he kissed and hugged them. Adam and Jessica went home as Jessica sighed.

"What's wrong", Adam asked.

"I think Orabelle is different", Jessica replied.

"In what way", Adam asked.

"Harry, Hannah and Ruby could walk at thirteen months and fourteen months while Orabelle was nineteen months", Jessica replied.

"Maybe she was just a late learner", Adam replied.

"And the way she plays she puts her dolls in hight order", Jessica said.

Adam gave a half smile taking Ruby-Jean out of the buggy and then Hannah and then placing them on the floor to walk. Ruby-Jean picked up her teddy and put him in her buggy and walked round with it while Hannah sat next to Jessica. Adam went out and brought two baby dolls for Hannah and Ruby-Jean and then brought them home and just put two random names that came to his head on their baby horns birth certificate.

"Molly is for Hannah and Tia is for Ruby-Jean", Adam said.

Ruby-Jean put Tia into her buggy and pushed it around smiling with Adam and Jessica smiled while Hannah was kissing Molly.

"Mummy", Ruby-Jean said.

"Yeah your a mummy", Adam said.

At nursery Harry, Kieren and Luke where playing in the sand pit and then in the house pretending that Harry and Destiny were the mummy and daddy and Kieren and Luke were the brothers. Daisy and Jasmine wanted to join in so they were the sisters. Daisy and Jasmine join school in September while Harry, Kieren, Luke and Destiny join after Christmas.

"Be good girls", Harry said pretending to be his own dad Adam.


	55. Chapter 55

Adam and Jessica went to pick Harry up from nursrey and he hugged his new friends Kieren, Luke, Destiny, Daisy and Jasmine as Victoria and Jessica smiled.

"Daisy and Jasmine start school in September", Victoria said.

"Harry starts after Christmas", Adam replied.

"You have twin daughters as well", Victoria said.

"Yeah Hannah and Ruby-Jean", Jessica replied.

"I have triplets Forrest, Lisa and Brianna, Lisa and Brianna are identical then Daisy and Jasmine who are identical and quads Hope, Bliss, Leanne and Tyrone", Victoria said.

"You're my friends big sister, my friend is Linda Andrews", Adam said.

"Yeah I am, her daughter's are beautiful", Victoria replied.

Jessica and Adam took Harry home and then picked up the other buggy for Orabelle to go in. Jessica pushed Hannah and Ruby-Jean while Adam had the other buggy. As they walked in Orabelle was in the corner on her own.

"Sweetheart why you here", Adam asked.

"Orabelle no play Orabelle stink", Orabelle replied.

"You don't stink", Adam replied.

Adam walked over to where the playgroup teachers were and looked angry he was appauled nobody had sorted Orabelle out.

"My child has the right to play like everyone else not to sit in a corner and cry", Adam said.

"We can assure it won't happen again", One of the ladies answered.

Adam strapped Orabelle in her buggy and he took her home talking to Jessica and watching Harry from ahead he got excited when he saw Chantelle and he hugged her.

"Harry", Chantelle said.

"Chantelle", Harry replied.

"How did Harry find nursery", Linda asked.

"He loves it, Chantelle", Jessica asked.

"She's getting used to it, Orabelle", Linda replied.

"I found her in the corner after she'd been ignored and crying", Adam replied.

"Aww", Linda said.

"Underground", Orabelle said seeing the sign trying to make Adam go towards it.

Adam left Jessica and Linda talking and took Orabelle to see the trains as she quite likes trains. Linda and Jessica were talking about nursery, while Harry and Chantelle spoke about their day.


	56. Chapter 56

The next day Adam and Jessica took Orabelle to house a place where they help families. Orabelle entered the room and Sat on Adam's lap while the lady assessed her. Orabelle pointed out the items and said no if she couldnt find it. Jessica was nervous about Orabelle. They were then sent home and got given a date to come back.

"Good girl", Adam said strapping her in the car.

Jessica strapped Hannah and Ruby-Jean in and then got in herself and put her seatbelt on while Adam drove they went to burger king and Adam got a whopper for himself with fries and a coke a veggie burger for Jessica with fries and a bottle of water and chicken nuggets with fries and juice for Orabelle. They went home and ate it and Orabelle then started to play.

A week later they had to to back to house and dropped Hannah and Ruby-Jean with Elizabeth and then went. Orabelle did the same as before but this time she had to go doctors afterwards. She played in the waiting room and was then called in and she didn't like the bright light that was shining. She then went to the doctors where they checked her over and done a few tests on her and then printed the records for house.

"Harry", Orabelle said.

"Yeah we are now picking up Harry", Adam replied.

"Adam waited in the car with Orabelle while Jessica went and picked up Harry from nursery he ran out and hugged his mum and then climbed into the car next to Orabelle. Harry hiccuped so Orabelle kicked off and hit Harry, Adam pulled over got out of his car and then opened Orabelle's side and spoke to her.

"Orabelle Harry can't help it", Adam said.

"No", Orabelle screamed.

Harry covered his ears and hiccuped while Jessica thought it would be better to walk Harry home. Jessica got out and then unstrapped Harry and held his hand and walked back home hoping that way Orabelle would calm down.

"Mummy Orabelle", Harry said while hiccuping.

"Orabelle's fine", Jessica replied.

Adam drove to Elizabeth's and picked up Hannah and Ruby-Jean and then drove home. Orabelle had calmed down but Harry didn't understand why she screamed at him.


	57. Chapter 57

A few week later a letter came through the door but first of all Adam and Jessica had to take Harry and Orabelle to nursery and playgroup, Adam took Orabelle and Jessica took Harry with Hannah and Ruby-Jean. After they had gone Adam and Jessica met in the park to go home. Once they arrived Adam opened the letter and read it out to Jessica.

"Orabelle has been diagnosed with asperger syndrome a form of autism, the mental disability makes children behaive and act in a different way, my daughter has a form of autism", Adam said.

Jessica burst into tears, she didn't know what to think or do due to the fact Orabelle was diagnosed with asperger syndrome. Adam comforted Jessica while looking at the letter then his picture of Orabelle he keeps in his pocket. He was shocked that Orabelle is autistic because it's more common in boys than girls and that she was clever.

"At least we can get Orabelle the help", Jessica said wiping her eyes.

"Yeah", Adam replied.

Adam and Jessica went to pick Harry and Orabelle up and then made them lunch after lunch Adam took Orabelle out train spotting while Harry did a jig saw puzzle with Jessica.

"Where daddy and Orabelle gone", Harry asked.

"Daddy has taken Orabelle to see the trains", Jessica replied.

Amelia and Lucas arrived home from school and Lucas went straight upstairs to do his homework while Amelia raided the fridge. Adam returned home with Orabelle and came in carrying her.

"She tired", Jessica asked.

"Yeah", Adam replied.

Amelia went upstairs and started on her homework for Science as she had a test so she was revising for it. It got to dinner time and Jessica sat everyone round the table because her and Adam wanted to tell the kids about Orabelle.

"Oh know mums dying", Lucas said.

"No", Jessica replied.

"It's about Orabelle", Adam said.

"Is she ok", Amelia asked.

"Yeah she's been diagnosed with asperger syndrome", Jessica said.

"What's that", Harry asked.

"Autism", Adam replied.

Adam put Orabelle to bed and she choose her favourite book for Adam to read, she choose Meg and Mog. After reading Meg and Mog Adam tucked Orabelle into bed and then told her something she needed to know.

"Mummy is taking you to playgroup tomorrow", Adam said.

"Daddy", Orabelle replied.

"No daddy is busy", Adam replied.

Orabelle fell asleep.


	58. Chapter 58

Jessica took Harry to nursery and then she took Orabelle to playgroup and wanted to talk about her asperger syndrome and then said bye to Orabelle who had already had gone off with Georgia. Jessica took her twins to Elizabeth's and Chloe answered the door holding Bianca.

"Mum is Hannah and Ruby-Jean", Chloe said as Elizabeth came to the door.

"Hello girls", Elizabeth said.

"Orabelle has been diangosed with asperger syndrome a form of autism", Jessica said.

Elizabeth froze she wasn't sure how to cope with a child with autism as Victoria, Denise, Linda, Chloe and Beyonce don't have it. Chloe text Linda telling her about Orabelle.

In the ED Linda got the text and went over to Adam and started talking to him about Orabelle.

"I herd about Orabelle", Linda said.

"Why us", Adam asked.

"It could of been anyone", Linda replied.

"Suppose", Adam replied.

"Mum's worried how to treat Orabelle", Linda replied.

"She has to be patient with her and listen about trains", Adam answered.

"Ok", Linda replied texting her mum.

Adam and Linda treated their first patient of the day, a unknown man who had forgotten his name and age and he'd had a fall.

"Don't take my hat", The man said.

"Nobody will take your hat", Adam replied.

"How old are you", Linda asked.

"Twenty one, no fourty seven, no twelve', The man said.

Back at home Jessica was struggling to accept the fact Orabelle was autistic and she hugged a photo of her. She knew Orabelle was a daddy's girl and that she liked trains but the fact she's autistic threw her. She looked at the time and called Linda as she was on her break and it would ve company.

"Hello", Linda said.

"Linda hi you ok", Jessica asked.

"Yeah you", Linda asked.

"Sort of", Jessica replied.

"I'm coming over", Linda said.

Before Jessica could say anything else Linda had cut off which sort of annoyed her because she didn't want Linda to loose her job. Linda knocked on the door and Jessica answered it in hope Linda would go before her break finished so Tess wouldn't notice that she was gone.

"Linda as much as I love you as my best friend you should go back to work", Jessica said.

"I wanted to make sure your alright", Linda answered.

"Just Orabelle's condition", Jessica replied.

Linda got back to work as Jessica sighed on the way back Linda was involved in a car crash which she broke her arm in as it got jammed through the stirring wheel once she got to the ED she refused to tell Tess where she had been and Lenny ran in because he herd about the crash. Tess was put a pink cast on Linda's arm and then Tess gave Lenny and Linda some privacy to see if Linda would tell him why she left the ED.

"Jess sounded upset", Linda said.

"And you wanted to check on her", Lenny replied.

Linda nodded and burst into tears so Lenny comforted her, Lenny drove Linda back to Jessica's were she wiped away her mascara stains and took a seat.

"You ok", Jessica asked.

"Car crash", Linda replied.


	59. Chapter 59

Orabelle started crying when shepherd a loud bang just as Jessica came to pick her up. She lifted Orabelle and hugged her as Orabelle hugged back and burried her head into Jessica's. They went to pick up Harry as Orabelle Sat in her pink buggy and waited for Harry to come out before going to subway for lunch. Orabelle was looking at all the cars on the way to nursery. Once Jessica arrived she waited in the nursery playground and Orabelle covered her ears due to all the noise. The parents were then able to walk in and collect their children. Jessica then got the bus to subway.

"One adult please", Jessica said as Harry and Orabelle get on for free.

Harry climbed on to the front seats while Jessica stood with her buggy and Orabelle was in it. Harry sat still while Orabelle kept talking.

"Mummy we on bus", Orabelle said.

"Yeah", Jessica replied.

Orabelle kept smiling and Harry sat and waited, once they got into town Harry found a table and Jessica unstrapped Orabelle so she could also sit down while Jessica ordered a ham and cheese with cucumber and ketch up sub for Orabelle, a turkey with cheese and cucumber sub for Harry and a cheese, gherkin, lettuce, cucumber, tomato and a little onion for herself. Jessica saw Lenny and Linda in there. Linda had a footlong with chicken, cheese, cucumber, gherkin, carrot, sweetcorn, more gherkins and ketchup toasted while Lenny just had a six inch tuna,cheese ,cucumber, sweetcorn, onion and mayonnaise.

"Mummy", Orabelle said.

"It's here", Jessica said making sure it was the ham sub.

Orabelle ate her sub and then her crisps and drank her orange juice and then went round town with Jessica and Harry. Orabelle wanted to go into the toy shop so Jessica took her in and then took her kids to build a bear where they both built a bear, Harry named his Patch and Orabelle chose Belle. Jessica paid and then they went home on the bus where Orabelle wanted to sit with Harry so they went to the back while Jessica stood with the buggy.

"Orabelle", Harry said for her to sit down.

Once she sat down she got hiccups and looked at Harry as he just looked at her.

"Orabelle Shh", Harry said.

"Belle hiccup", Orabelle replied letting out a huge hiccup everyone herd.

Once Jessica got off the bus she just looked at Orabelle before walking home with Orabelle running a head. Once she got home she was excited to see Adam at the door and she kissed and hugged him. Jessica walked in and smiled at Adam and Orabelle hugging.

"I miss you daddy". Orabelle said.

"I missed you and Harry and Hannah and Ruby-Jean and Amelia and Lucas and mummy", Adam said.

"Belle hiccup bus", Orabelle said.

"Yes you had hiccups on the bus", Jessica replied.

Orabelle climbed on to the sofa next to Adam and hugged him.


	60. Chapter 60

**Elizabeth's P.O.V**

Now nobody's saying Holby is the garden of Eden but it's been a good home to me Elizabeth Andrews and me kids who I'm proud of because every one of them reminds me a little of me.

Victoria, my oldest daughter she left home at seventeen which wasn't a big help and then had seventeen kids herself, Jade, Lola, Forrest, Lisa, Brianna, Stella, Autumn, Nadine, Summer, Daisy, Jasmine, Parker, Hope, Bliss, Leanne, Tyrone and Jace.

Denise, ex drug addict with three kids all by another drug addict, clean now and a fantastic mother to Britney, Joe and Myleigh.

Linda, wanted to be a nurse since a kid and she's a great one, finds it hard to make friends but she has a boyfriend and three kids Chantelle, Demi and Shaniah.

Chloe, has one of the most popular girls names in the world, there's five more in her year so six all together. Two kids by sixteen Peter three and Bianca a baby who cries and then won't shut up.

Beyonce, named after Beyonce from Destiny's child, troublesm angel who will go miles to do you a favor and excellent at Science.

But what really matters is they all know how to throw a great PARTY,


	61. Chapter 61

**Jessica's P.O.V**

At least I now know why Orabelle is different and she's still the same. I was shocked and didn't know much about her condition. Orabelle is amazingly cute but she can get aggressive at the same time.

"Mummy where daddy", Orabelle asked.

"Daddy is at work", Jessica replied.

Orabelle is a daddy's girl she loves him to pieces and she wouldn't change home for the world. Adam is a good man and helps out really well with Orabelle, he calms her down if she kicks off, he usually takes her to playgroup, he helps her try new foods such as carrot, fish fingers, yorkshire pudding and chicken.

"Daddy and Orabelle try carrot together", Adam said.

"Ok", Orabelle replied.

I have five other kids to think about as well Amelia who's sixteen, Lucas who's fourteen, Harry who's four, Hannah who's seventeen months and her twin Ruby-Jean also seventeen months.

I've always wanted a big family, probably due to my lonely childhood, I had a brother Darren but he had a different dad and he lived with all his brothers once he found out he had some. That's also how he died when he was joyriding a motorbike, that's how I fell into nursing watching them try and save Darren, I was older than most girls but it was level one and most of them had come from school such as Linda. She was shy until she met me, dunno what I did but she's more confident. I think it was being her friend because she was badly bullied in the past. I don't understand why size should matter everyone is perfect in their own way. Linda lost weight by not eating much. As much as she's now healthier she was kind of cute chubby.

Amelia has turned all gothic and she got her septum pieced (the inside of her nose) I didn't want her to but it was her birthday money from her fifteenth so she could spend it on what she likes, I kind of like the gothic image mainly because Sean's disappeared. Amelia's natural hair colour is a golden blonde just like her dad.

Lucas is still the same he loves football and horse riding still where Amelia ga've the horse riding up. Linda told me I could abort Lucas, I think she was drunk and I didn't mean to upset her but she had just upset me.

Harry he loves his friend Chantelle but sadly he had to make new friends but Kieren, Luke, Destiny, Daisy and Jasmine seem nice. I was worried about Harry starting nursery because he had become close to someone who wasn't going to his nursery. Sadly their was no space for Harry's friend Chantelle so she goes to an all day nursery. It annoys me when theirs no space because Chantelle will be going to Holby primary while a few kids in nursery won't be.

I was worried when Orabelle started playgroup because I had noticed something was wrong with her and she had never mixed with other children except from her brothers and sisters. On Orabelle's first day Adam was furious to find out she was left out because she played the game differently. Some kids can be craul. It's nice Orabelle has a little friend Georgia, she always play's with Orabelle.

Hannah my oldest twin she walked first at thirteen months and said her first word first which was nan nan, I think she picked nan nan up from Elizabeth's because Chantelle and Peter call her nannie.

Ruby-Jean my baby, to help out she's looked after by Adam when feeding, nappy changing and stuff like that, she started walking at fourteen months and she said dadda first. Adam thinks you have to say Ruby-Jean in an American accent, I don't know why.

Adam the perfect man for me his fathered four of my six kids but treats them all the same. His great with Orabelle and his been looking for support we can get for her. Adam is great with all the kids and loves to help Amelia and Lucas with their homework and calm Orabelle down if she kicks off. I love Adam and I know he loves me, I would like to have more romantic meals but Hannah and Ruby-Jean are a little young and Orabelle panics if you don't tell her.

Linda is my best friend she may get annoying but I would never change her, she's bubbly and fun and now as she's got kids our days out are spent either in playarea's such as Totally brilliant or in the park. We sometimes take Harry and Chantelle to the cinema to watch a new kids film and they are quiet throughout the film and then we go McDonald's. Demi and Shaniah are adorable, so cute and you can see both Lenny and Linda in them.

I wouldn't change anything in my life because I'd be lost without my husband, kids, friends and family


	62. Chapter 62

Adam was browsing online when he found something that brought his attention so he signed up for it while Jessica watched.

"It's activities unlimited its for disabled and autistic children three plus thought Orabelle might like to go to one", Adam said.

A few weeks later they got their booklet to look through and Adam sat with Orabelle and they looked through it, Orabelle had choosen the swimming, animation film making and music. Adam booked her into all three.

Adam took Orabelle to music and she sat with Adam next to another girl with her mum the girl looked about seven and that was her first time too. The kids went to get instruments and Orabelle came back with a shaker. Adam helped her hold the shaker while she played it.

"Is this fun", Adam asked.

"Yes", Orabelle replied.

On the weekend Adam took Orabelle to the animation making and they were placed with an older girl Ellen who had been going for a few years. She set everything up and let Orabelle choose the toys to use.

"I'm Ellen", Ellen said.

"I'm Adam and that's my daughter Orabelle", Adam replied.

"Aww she's cute", Ellen said.

"She's only three", Adam replied.

Orabelle came back with lots of different toys and sat on Adam's lap. Adam smiled as Orabelle moved every thing round and the fact she was having fun. Ellen took the photos and saved while Orabelle made the film. Jude then came over.

"Ellen would you like any apple juice or orange juice", Jude asked.

"No thank you", Ellen replied.

"Orabelle would you like any orange juice or apple juice", Jude asked.

"That's a hard question for Orabelle she likes both", Adam replied.

"Orange please", Orabelle replied.

"Good girl", Adam said because she said please.

Jude brought back her orange juice and Adam put it in her pink beaker so she could drink the juice with out spilling it. Ellen and Orabelle then added sound to the film and then their own voices which Adam was amazed at. They then put the film on DVD for Orabelle to keep.

"Can show your mummy now", Ellen said.

"Do you know Amelia Anderson", Adam asked.

"Yeah she's in my form, science class, triple science class and dance class", Ellen replied.

"She's my step daughter and Orabelle's sister", Adam replied.

Adam took Orabelle to the pub to eat dinner he chose a pub where the waiters or waitresses come to you so he wouldn't leave Orabelle alone. Adam ordered the square burger with chips and Orabelle wanted chicken nuggets and chips with beans, Adam had a coke to drink and Orabelle had a fruitshoot. The food came half an hour later and Adam cut up Orabelle's chicken nuggets for her. After they had finished Orabelle needed the toilet so Adam had to take her in the men's, she went toilet washed her hands and then Adam took her home.

"Mummy", Orabelle said giving her the DVD.

"Wow can mummy watch it now", Jessica asked.

Orabelle nodded as Adam got everyone downstairs to watch the film Orabelle had made. Jessica loved it, she started clapping making everyone else clap for Orabelle's film. Orabelle then drew a picture for Adam up the table which Adam loved.

"It's a scribble", Amelia said.

"A scribble my daughter drew me", Adam replied putting it on the fridge.

Wednesday came and Adam took Orabelle swimming and they got changed in the family room. Adam helped Orabelle put her Peppa pig swimming costume on and then her pink arm bands. Once she got into the pool she splashed Adam and then he taught her to blow bubbles. Adam kept hold of Orabelle the whole time. After an hour and a half Adam took her to the showers and turned the little one on for Orabelle.

"Daddy I in shower", Orabelle said.

"Yeah", Adam replied.

Adam then took Orabelle home after changing her and getting her dressed.


	63. Chapter 63

In the ED Sam was brought in after going into labour and Tom was excited about the birth of his first child, they wanted a surprise so they don't know if they are having a girl or boy. After twenty hours Sam gave birth to a girl they named Kerry Rose Kent, she weighed seven pound six lbs and was a healthy baby. Sam was suprised she had managed the birth and Tom was amazed with his daughter. Sam didn't really look pregnant. Tom picked up his daughter Kerry for the very first time and smiled, he swore he'd be a better dad than his own dad and never go inside and do time. As Kerry started to cry Tom hugged her.

"Shh, shh", Tom said.

"She's beautiful", Sam replied.

"Yeah, Kerry say hello to mummy", Tom said.

"Tom Kerry can't wave or speak", Sam replied.

"I know", Tom replied.

"Kerry Rose Kent", Sam said.

"Do you not like it", Tom asked.

"You chose Rose I want to pick a second middle name", Sam replied.

"Ok", Tom said.

"Marie, Kerry Rose Marie Kent", Sam said.

"I like that", Tom replied.

The next day Natalie went into labour while Fletch stayed at home with Ella, Mikey and Evie. Ella wasn't too keen about having new babies in the house. After five hours Fletch got a phone call and took Ella, Mikey and Evie to meet their new brother and sister Marvin and Esther. Marvin was born first. Natalie was moved next to Sam.

"She's beautiful", Natalie said looking at Kerry who's wearing pink.

"Thanks her name is Kerry, yours", Sam replied.

"Marvin and Esther", Natalie replied.

"A work collouge of ours has boy and girl twins", Tom said.

"Who", Fletch asked while getting a sandwich with Tom.

"Zoe, that's why she's not here", Tom replied.

"Oh, what she named them", Fletch asked.

"Oliver and Phoebe", Tom replied.


	64. Chapter 64

Linda went round Zoe and Nick's leaving Chantelle, Demi and Shaniah with Lenny. Some let Linda in holding Oliver at her hip and then she looked down at him.

"Look Oliver auntie Linda's come to visit", Zoe said.

Oliver smiled and looked around the room while Zoe and Linda spoke about work, Demi and Shaniah's second birthdays and how Chantelle is doing in her new nursery.

"You looking for Phoebe", Zoe asked as Oliver smiled.

"Aww", Linda said.

"Daddy and Phoebe are shopping", Zoe replied.

"Does Nick often only take Phoebe", Linda asked.

"Yeah so if Oliver kicks off I don't have to worry about Phoebe", Zoe replied.

Linda held Oliver as he tugged her hair and then giggled about it while Linda held her head as it hurt from Oliver tugging her hair.

"Linda I'm so sorry, Oliver that was naughty", Zoe said as Oliver hugged Linda.

Oliver gave Linda kisses to just as Nick and Phoebe came through the door as Oliver hugged Linda and then looked at Phoebe and smiled and kicked and waved his arms as he saw his dad put Phoebe on her play mat while he put the shopping away and then came back in and left Phoebe laying there playing.

"Oliver decided it would be funny to tug Linda's hair", Zoe said.

"Oliver be nice", Nick said.

"How was Phoebe", Zoe asked.

"An angel", Nick replied.

Oliver fell asleep so Zoe put him in his pram to sleep while his twin sister continued to play on her play mat. Zoe started to talk to Linda while Nick made Phoebe a bottle. Nick picked Phoebe up and changed her nappy before feeding her. After Phoebe was feed she fell asleep as Oliver woke up so Zoe picked Oliver up as Nick put Phoebe to bed. Zoe feed Oliver as he kept smiling at Linda.

"His so cute", Linda said.

"I know", Zoe replied.

"And Phoebe", Nick said.

"Yes", Zoe and Linda replied.


	65. Chapter 65

Mya and Chloe were in Mya's bedroom with Peter, Bianca and Caleb while looking online when Mya realized Chloe was being more quiet than usual, May turned to look at Chloe just as Bianca wanted attention so Chloe got up and hugged her daughter still not saying a word which was worrying Mya. Chloe walked back over cuddling Bianca.

"What's wrong", Mya asked.

"Nothing", Chloe replied.

"Their obviously is", Mya replied.

"It's a year since my sister Michelle ran away with her older boyfriend", Chloe replied.

"I never knew you had a sister called Michelle", Mya said.

"She's Beyonce's older twin, she ran away with a fifteen year old", Chloe replied.

"But I've known you since you were eleven and Michelle and Beyonce would have been seven nearly eight", Mya replied.

"Michelle always hid in her room", Chloe replied.

"Oh", Mya replied.

"This is Michelle", Chloe said sshowing a picture on her phone.

"Michelle is beautiful", Mya replied.

Chloe gave a half smile as Mya saw an advert in a magazine for a new television program for teenage mothers between the ages of thirteen and eighteen. Mya went on the website and signed herself up and Chloe copied Mya.

"I would love to learn how to look after Caleb properly", Mya said.

"Me too with Peter and Bianca", Chloe replied.

Mya and Chloe took Caleb, Peter and Bianca for a walk through the park and discussed the opportunity they may have with their children.

"Caleb can make baby friends", Mya said.

"His already got Bianca", Chloe replied.

"I know", Mya said.


	66. Chapter 66

Dixie and Jeff were called out on a shout to an abandoned house once Dixie and Jeff entered they herd the sound of a baby crying, Jeff followed the crying while Dixie looked to see if anyone else was in the house. Jeff picked up the baby girl and stopped her from crying just as Dixie found a teenage girl.

"JEFFREY", Dixie shouted.

"Oh my God", Jeff said once he got upstairs.

Leo and Michelle were laying unconscious on the floor after a drug over take. Michelle woke up and looked at the paramedics and then saw her daughter in Jeff's arms.

"Please don't call the social", Michelle said.

"What's your name", Dixie asked.

"Michelle and his holding my baby Shaylee", Michelle replied.

"Shaylee is a pretty name", Dixie said.

"Thanks", Michelle replied.

"Who's that", Dixie asked.

"Leo", Michelle replied.

Dixie and Jeff took Leo, Michelle and Shaylee in to be checked over.

"Adam this is Leo Stanley aged sixteen, drug overdose and Jessica, welcome back this is Michelle Andrews aged thirteen needs a check over and Michelle is it alright for Tom to check Shaylee", Dixie said.

Michelle nodded as Tom took Shaylee into a room and Jessica took Michelle to a cubicle and shut the curtin and started to check Michelle over while she just sat in silence. Michelle looked up at Jessica as she looked up.

"Is Linda Andrews in", Michelle asked.

"Not today", Jessica replied as Michelle half smiled.

"Ok", Michelle replied.

"Michelle your mum needs to know your safe, she won't be angry with you", Jessica said.

"Ok", Michelle replied.

Jessica went and called Michelle's mum Elizabeth who was stunned at where Michelle was and got to the ED straight away bringing Hannah and Ruby-Jean with her. Once Elizabeth reached the counter she looked shocked.

"Michelle Andrews", Elizabeth said.

"If you'd like to take a seat someone will be with you shortly", Louise replied.

Elizabeth took a seat and waited for ten minutes until Jessica called her over, Elizabeth pushed Hannah and Ruby-Jean while Jessica said she'd take them to Tess as she's on a break. Elizabeth entered the cubicle and was shocked to see Michelle laying there. It was silent until Michelle broke the silence.

"Mum", Michelle said.

"I see you got your eye pierced", Elizabeth said.

"I wanted to wait but Leo said he knew someone", Michelle replied.

In resus Adam was struggling to save Leo and agreed to stop working on him as Charlie and Lloyd agreed.

"Time of death ten fourty five am", Adam said.

Adam walked past Jessica as she followed after him.

"Adam you ok", Jessica asked.

"We just lost a kid the same age as Amelia", Adam replied.

"But it wasn't Amelia", Jessica replied.

"I know", Adam said once he arrived at Michelle's cubicle and opened the curtin making Michelle and Elizabeth look.

"What is it", Elizabeth asked.

"Im ever so sorry but Leo passed away we did everything we could", Adam said.

Michelle turned around to cry as Elizabeth just watched her, she gave her daughter space just as Tom came in with Shaylee.

"Shaylee is healthy", Tom said handing Michelle Shaylee making Elizabeth shocked.

"You and Leo have a kid", Elizabeth said.

"This is Shaylee she's nearly five months old", Michelle said.

"How did you support her", Elizabeth asked.

"Leo was a drug dealer we used the drug money to by clothes, food, her bottles", Michelle replied.

"I have to go now", Elizabeth said.

As Elizabeth left Jessica entered the room as Shaylee sat up on the bed while Jessica just watched her. Michelle started to have doubts about having Shaylee and being a mother at such a young age.

"Shaylee doesn't deserve me, I'm just a stupid thirteen year old girl who Shaylee has as a mother", Michelle said.

"No your not you love Shaylee to pieces and she loves you too", Jessica said.

"I want to go back to school, provide a life that's possible for me and Shaylee", Michelle said.

"That's possible", Jessica replied.

Michelle smiled as Shaylee was asleep, Jessica went and brought a baby hospital cot for Shaylee to sleep in while Michelle stayed all night.

"I remember having Shaylee the lady next to me started a conversation her first sentience after asking my name and age was your name sounds like a mum but your age don't", Michelle said.

Jessica laughed.


	67. Chapter 67

The next day Linda came in looking pale and unwell, Jessica walked over to her and looked down as Linda sat on the sofa in the staff room.

"You ok", Jessica asked.

"I'm fine", Linda replied.

"Ok", Jessica replied.

"Jess I feel really ill theirs a huge pain in my stomach it really hurts", Linda said.

"You don't look well", Jessica replied.

"I'm fine", Linda said.

"Look come with me, me and Adam will check you over", Jessica said.

"Fine", Linda replied.

Jessica took Linda into a cubicle and then signed her in with Noel while she got Jamie to write her name down in cubicle four before Lloyd arrived. Jessica found Adam and she took him to cubicle four where he found Linda laying their looking very pale. Adam checked her head and she was boiling.

"Have you had any breakfast", Adam asked.

"A slice of toast", Linda replied.

Linda throwed up over Adam and then apologized before he went to get a change of scrubs to wear. Jessica made sure Linda was comfortable as she fell asleep. Jessica watched her sleep for a little while but she didn't think Linda had a sickness bug because when she was sick it was mostly blood. After Two and a half hours Linda woke up as Jessica smiled at her and made her bed again.

"Lenny", Linda said.

"Lenny's busy", Jessica said.

Adam found out Linda had a miscarriage and went to gentally tell her about the news of the miscarriage. Adam walked into Linda's cubicle where Jessica was helping her eat a little more.

"Linda I'm so sorry but you miscarried", Adam said.

"I didn't even know I was carrying it was just a bit of fun", Linda said as she turned to cry.

"Linda it was an accident, if you knew you wouldnt had drunk the alcohol", Jessica replied comforting her close friend who was crying.

"You have three beautiful girls Chantelle, Demi and Shaniah", Jessica said.

"I nearly had Frederick or Thea", Linda replied.

"Ok", Jessica replied trying to calm Linda's crying.

Linda fell asleep just as Lenny walked into the cubicle concerned about his girlfriend, he sat in the chair and watched Jessica nurse her before asking what had happened to Linda.

"Is she alright", Lenny asked.

"She's had a miscarriage", Jessica replied.

I didn't even know she was pregnant", Lenny said looking shocked.

"Either did Linda", Jessica replied.

Lenny Sat in silence looking at Linda while Jessica went to have lunch with Adam in the staff canteen. Adam got sausages and chips and Jessica got pizza and chips and then they both went to attend to Linda.


	68. Chapter 68

Michelle was discharged with her daughter Shaylee and Elizabeth took her to the pub for a meal and so Michelle could tell her mum everything Leo had made her to do. Michelle wanted a bacon cheese burger with chips and Elizabeth wanted scampi and chips with pea's. Elizabeth went to order just as Shaylee began to cry, Michelle lifted Shaylee out of her pram and cuddled her before feeding her. Loads of people gave Michelle weird looks because they saw her push the pram inside the pub. Elizabeth came back with a J2O for Michelle and a diet coke for herself.

"What did Leo make you do", Elizabeth asked.

"Nothing", Michelle replied.

"Michelle, before you ran away you never had your eye pierced, you never had a baby, you never had drugs", Elizabeth said.

"He forced me to have sex, take drugs and he dragged me to get my eye pierced", Michelle replied.

"You can take the eye piecing out", Elizabeth replied.

"I've gotten to love it", Michelle replied.

"It does look cute on you", Elizabeth said;

The food came and they dag in and then went home before Beyonce arrived home and shocked Chloe who was sitting on the sofa when she saw Michelle. Michelle picked up Shaylee from her pram while Chloe just watched.

"What's her name", Chloe asked.

"Shaylee", Michelle replied.

"This is Bianca", Chloe said.

Michelle gave a half smile, before going up to her old bedroom which Elizabeth was putting a cot in for Shaylee. It got to three o'clock and Beyonce finished school and came straight home and was shocked to see Michelle their.

"Beyonce", Michelle said.

"Michelle", Beyonce replied.

Michelle and Beyonce hugged as they missed each other so much, Michelle introduced Beyonce to her daughter Shaylee which Beyonce looked shocked about. They both went up to Beyonce's room with Shaylee who sat up looking at Michelle.

"You were only twelve when you got pregnant", Beyonce said.

"Yeah", Michelle replied smiling at Shaylee.

Beyonce gave a half smile as she text her best friend Morgan the news that her twin sister Michelle was back.

_To Morgan_

_From Beyonce_

_OMG Michelle returned home with an eye piercing that suites her and a baby called Shaylee._

_To Beyonce_

_From Morgan_

_Aww so cute xxx and say hello to Michelle for me_

_To Morgan_

_From Beyonce_

_She says hi_

_To Beyonce_

_From Morgan_

_Xxxx_


	69. Chapter 69

It was the day James Andrews was released from prison, he was jailed after he knocked someone over while drunk. Victoria, Denise, Linda and Chloe were excited while Michelle and Beyonce had never met their father before because he was jailed before they were born, Michelle and Beyonce only know that their dad is a gangster. Victoria came round leaving Parker, Hope, Bliss, Leanne, Tyrone and Jace with her husband Paul while Denise brought Myleigh with her, Linda left Demi and Shaniah with Lenny and Chloe brought Peter and Bianca like Michelle brought Shaylee with her. Everyone got into the car.

"Everyone ready", Elizabeth asked.

"Yes", Everyone replied.

As they drove down to the police station to pick up James the car was filled of excitement and nerves. Michelle and Beyonce were nerves. Michelle was nerves because she was scared of what her dad might think of Shaylee and her eye piercing and Beyonce because she's never met him before. Once they arrived they all stood outside and waited for James to come out. Once he walked out he was amazed to see Elizabeth.

"I said if I go to prison don't wait for me", James said.

"But then you'd miss out on six daughters, twenty six grandchildren and a great grandson", Elizabeth replied.

"How on earth did we end up with twenty six when I went in their was only Jade, Lola, Britney, Forrest, Lisa and Brianna", James replied.

"It's magic", Elizabeth replied.

"This is Myleigh", Denise said.

"Hello Myleigh", James said.

"This is Peter and this is Bianca", Chloe said.

"Your seventeen you should be at college not looking after to kids but hello Peter hello Bianca", James said.

"James meet your twins Michelle and Beyonce", Elizabeth replied.

"I thought we said Michelle and Kelly", James said.

"But Michelle and Beyonce were our favorites from Destiny's child", Elizabeth replied.

"Fine", James answered.

"This is Shaylee", Michelle said.

"Isn't he cute", James replied.

"She, Shaylee is a girl's name", Michelle answered.

"Ok whatever", James replied.

Elizabeth drove off as Linda started to cry a little in the back so Victoria hugged her and comforted her until she had calmed down. Linda gave her a little smile while Victoria smiled at Linda.

"What's wrong", Victoria asked.

"I missed dad", Linda replied wiping her eyes.

"So did I but he'll love Chantelle, Demi and Shaniah", Victoria replied.

"And he'll love Stella, Autumn, Summer, Daisy, Jasmine, Parker, Hope, Bliss, Leanne, Tyrone and Jace", Linda replied.

"Yeah and Joe", Victoria replied.

Linda smiled.


	70. Chapter 70

A welcome back house party was thrown for James return only the older kids could come so Autumn, Nadine, Summer, Daisy, Jasmine, Parker, Hope, Bliss, Leanne, Tyrone, Jace, Joe, Myleigh, Chantelle, Demi, Shaniah, Peter, Bianca and Shaylee went somewhere else. Victoria's kids stayed with their dad while Felix's mum looked after the rest. She's a lot nicer than Felix. Amelia, Britney and Beyonce all found boys they liked the look of while Victoria started drunkenly talking to Jay who was back in Holby after Ruth left him.

"You are fit", Victoria said.

"Thank you", Jay replied.

"Come on", Beyonce said as she took her boy upstairs while Britney and Amelia copied.

Amelia was more shy than Britney and Beyonce, she sat on the bed with him first and then took her boots off.

"What's your name", Amelia asked.

"Zachary", Zachary replied.

Jay and Victoria went upstairs and Victoria was so drunk she didn't realize Jay was eleven years her junior. They kissed and then they slept together.

"I need to go", Jay said as he left.

Michelle was the only person in her house who wasn't hung over. She made everyone a cup of tea and gave Beyonce paracetamol to ease the pain of her head. Michelle then went and picked up Shaylee from Felix's mum and then went for a walk to get away from everyone in the house. She sat on a bench next to another woman with a baby. They gave each other a smile and then both looked a head.

"I'm Ruth, Ruth Winters", Ruth said.

"I'm Michelle and this is Shaylee", Michelle replied.

"This is Shannon", Ruth replied.

"Shaylee's dad passed away", Michelle said.

"Sharon's dad was a mistake but I love him and I lost him", Ruth replied.

"Aww", Michelle replied just as Jay walked past.

"Ruth", Jay said.

"Jay, Shannon missed you", Ruth replied.

Michelle walked off pushing Shaylee's pram while Jay and Ruth spoke about their daughter Shannon.


	71. Chapter 71

Two weeks later Victoria, Britney, Amelia and Beyonce all brought a pregnancy test, Amelia was the most worried out of the girls because she didn't know how her mum Jessica or step dad Adam would react. They all took the test and then waited ten minutes in Victoria's bedroom.

"Paul's going to hate me", Victoria said.

"No he won't, he'll understand", Beyonce replied.

"He won't and Beyonce your only thirteen", Victoria said.

"And, Britney and Amelia are sixteen", Beyonce replied.

Ten minutes passed and all four were pregnant, Amelia froze, she knew she was now in trouble. She went home and went to her parents who where feeding Hannah and Ruby-Jean. She sat on the sofa and waited for them to finish feeding them before telling them about her pregnancy.

"Mum", Amelia said.

"Yeah", Jessica asked.

"I'm sorry", Amelia said as she burst into tears.

"Amelia", Jessica said taking her into a hug.

"I'm pregnant", Amelia cried.

Jessica froze she didn't know what to say or do, at this moment she wanted to cry as her teenage daughter was pregnant. Adam hugged Ruby-Jean as she started to cry. Jessica went to work early to try and take her mind of Amelia's pregnancy. She walked in and found Linda in the staffroom waiting for her shift to start.

"You ok", Jessica asked.

"Sort of, you", Linda replied.

"What's up", Jessica asked.

"I think Lenny cheated on me at the party", Linda replied.

"Amelia's pregnant", Jessica replied.

"So is Victoria, Britney and Beyonce", Linda said.

"Except from Victoria they're too young", Jessica said.

"There's always the back of a clinic", Linda replied.

"I knew you'd say that", Jessica replied.

"It was never my choice my dad always dragged me I was seventeen and nineteen I wanted the baby both times but dad said no I'd be a rubbish parent and my kid would never love me", Linda admitted with tears streaming down her face.

"I...I didn't know", Jessica replied handing Linda a tissue.

"Not many people do", Linda replied wiping her eyes.

Jessica got into her scrubs while Linda redone her mascara. They then went into resus and Jessica helped Linda.

"Maybe your dad wanted the best for you", Jessica said.

"Victoria was seventeen", Linda replied.

Jessica made the beds with Linda and then they went to cubicles because that's whe're Charlie had sent them because Tom had an six year old girl called Summer.

"This is Summer she fell over in PE banged her head and got her arm stood on", Tom said.

"Hello Summer, I'm Jessica", Jessica said.

"Auntie Linda where's my mum", Summer asked.

"She's proberbly looking after Parker, Hope, Bliss, Leanne, Tyrone and Jace", Linda replied.

Summer felt a little better now Linda was in the cubicle, Linda hugged Summer as she looked up at her auntie.

"I love you auntie Linda", Summer said.

"I love you too", Linda replied.

Summer smiled as Linda smiled back making Summer smile more.


	72. Chapter 72

Linda and Jessica went out for lunch to the new cafe, they took a seat and looked at the menu. Jessica knew what she was having already while Linda took a little longer to decide.

"Decided", Jessica asked.

"Cheese toastie and chips and crisps", Linda replied giving Jessica the money for it all.

"Ok, what drink", Jessica replied.

"Coke please", Linda replied.

Jessica went to order while Linda sat on her own, from the corner of her eye she saw Bobby Blackball the boy who bullied her when she was in primary school, she tried to ignore him but knew she couldn't. Once Jessica arrived back with the drinks and Linda's crisps, Linda put them aside and Jessica knew something was wrong.

"You ok", Jessica asked.

"The man over their bullied me in primary school", Linda replied.

"Your beautiful", Jessica replied.

"I'm fat", Linda replied.

"No your not your beautiful", Jessica said.

The food came and Jessica watched Linda just stare at it, she then took a bite out of her toasted sandwich. After her sandwich, Linda put a blob of ketchup for her chips which she shared with Jessica. She then ate her crisp and Bobby saw her and made her choke on one of her crisps. Jessica helped Linda then told her to drink some of her coke before eating again. Jessica and Linda walked back to the ED when Bobby reversed his car into her knocking her over.

"LINDA"Jessica screamed as she called an ambulance and the police.

"It's ok", Jessica said trying to calm a shaken Linda.

Linda continued to shake as Dixie and Jeff arrived they gave her ten of morphine and then put her in the back with Jessica. Jessica felt bad as she froze and forgot what to do.

"Can we take her to St. James'", Jessica asked not wanting her friends or colleagues to see Linda like that.

"Holby's quicker", Dixie replied.

"Ok", Jessica replied.

As they entered the ED Nick sent Zoe outside saying she wasn't aloud to treat Linda because they are too close so Zoe stood with Jessica and watched through the resus doors to see what was happening to LIndia.

"She's given me a beautiful son and daughter Oliver Mason Lennard and Phoebe Willow Linda", Zoe said.

"She's a great friend", Jessica replied.

Zoe watched through with her eyes watering she looked at Nick as they moved Linda to a cubicle of her own as she was staying for a few days. Zoe and Jessica followed them to Linda's room and they sat in the chair.

"Can I get you anything, this week's heat magazine", Jessica asked.

"Yeah please and a chocolate bar and a sandwich", Linda said.

"Ok", Jessica replied.

"Where's my bag, Linda asked hurting her head looking for it.

"It's here", Zoe said giving Linda her bag.

Linda took her bag and looked at the phone and then in her purse so she could pay Jessica back for the magazine, chocolate bar and her sandwich, Jessica came back half an hour later with Linda's heat magazine, chocolate bar and sandwich.

"I got you a tuna and sweetcorn sandwich", Jessica said.

"Thank you", Linda replied.

Linda ate the sandwich and then her dairy milk bar and then read her magazine.


	73. Chapter 73

Charlie and Tess went up to visit Linda but she had fallen asleep. Jessica and Zoe were still there and just watched her sleep as Ash came up to check on her.

"Ash look you can read heat magazine ready for your next date", Zoe said.

"It was not a date it was two friends having a drink my one to her two and I paid", Ash replied.

"So it was a date", Charlie said just to wind up Ash

Linda turned around in her sleep which Zoe and Jessica started to laugh silently at. Lenny ran in after hearing what happened and looked even more worried when she found him asleep as he thought without thinking that she might be dead.

"She's asleep", Charlie said.

"Thank God for that", Lenny replied.

"Where's Chantelle, Demi and Shaniah", Jessica asked.

"Chantelle is at nursery and Demi and Shaniah are at their nannie Elizabeth's", Lenny replied.

Linda woke up with Lenny, Zoe, Jessica, Tess, Charlie and Ash looking at her, she rubbed her eyes and just turned to face Lenny. She smiled as he moved her hair out of her face and then kissed her cheek. Linda then searched her bag for her make up but she couldn't find her make up bag.

"You don't need your make up your beautiful", Lenny said.

"I'm not beautiful I'm ugly", Linda replied.

Linda burst into tears as everyone froze not many people had seen Linda cry, Lenny hugged her and then made sure she was alright while Jessica gave her a tissue again. Linda calmed down and burried her head in the covers trying to pretend she wasn't crying.

"Linda everyone cries from time to time", Tess said.

Linda felt embarrassed for crying in front of everyone because she wants to be strong and wants to cry in private. Jessica got everyone to leave and tried reasoning with Linda herself to see if she would come out if she tried. It worked Linda came out and wiped the tears away from her eyes before talking to Jessica.

"Sorry", Linda said.

"You have nothing to say sorry for", Jessica replied.

Linda lent over to give Jessica a hug and she hugged her back making sure that Linda was alright and if she needed anything else.


	74. Chapter 74

The next day Jessica went to sit with Linda as she was eating her breakfast. Linda had wetabix and toast with orange juice to drink. Jessica sat and watched while Linda finished.

"You've never made a fuss over food", Jessica said.

"Im not aloud I eat things even if I don't like it it's the habbit my mum and nannie got me into from a young age", Linda replied.

"Wish my mum did that", Jessica answered.

Linda finished her breakfast and then looked at Jessica as she smiled at Linda while Linda just looked.

"Can I go home yet", Linda asked.

"No not yet", Jessica replied.

"I miss Lenny, Chantelle, Demi and Shaniah, because I haven't been honest with you", Linda said.

"What you talking about", Jessica asked.

"I'm lucky to have Chantelle, Demi and Shaniah and Zoe's lucky to have Oliver and Phoebe from me because I only had a small chance of getting pregnant I was told I'd never have kids when I was twenty and became sexually active I liked about the abortions because I thought you'd hate me, I only told you to abort Lucas because to me that was greedy having two children and I couldn't have any, I'm so, so sorry", Linda said as she burst into tears.

"Linda, I'd never hate you, your funny, Adam told me about you mistaking him for someone who was going to hurt me", Jessica said holding Linda's hand because she's unable to hug her.

Linda stopped crying and laid down, Jessica kept holding her hand, she was upset Linda had lied to her but understood why she said what she had said because she thought she was unable. Linda looked up and sighed.

"What do you think of Victoria then", Jessica asked.

"Greedy greasy cow with too many children she's pregnant with number eighteen", Linda replied.

"Wow", Jessica replied.

"Jade Lee, Lola Lee, Forrest Lee, Lisa Lee, Brianna Lee, Autumn Lee, Nadine Lee, Summer Lee, Daisy Lee, Jasmine Lee, Parker Lee, Hope Lee, Bliss Lee, Leanne Lee, Tyrone Lee, Jace Lee and Angel Lee fifths baby is a girl and Boris Lee if the baby is a boy", Linda replied.

Linda had a coughing fit so Jessica helped her by rubbing her back and then getting some water for Linda to drink so she could calm down. Linda was red and her eyes were watering really bad while she was boiling hot.

"Thank you", Linda said.

"I'm more used to doing that on Hannah if she coughs", Jessica said just as Adam entered.

"Orabelle made you a card", Adam said.

"Aww thank you", Linda replied.

Adam and Jessica smiled as Linda smiled at her get well soon card from Orabelle.


	75. Chapter 75

Later that day Elizabeth and James came to visit their daughter in hospital, they walked up to reception and James did the talking while both Noel and Louise looked scared.

"Linda Andrews", James said.

"If you take a seat someone will be with you shortly, Mr Andrews", Louise replied.

As James sat down he stared straight a head as Elizabeth just looked round, luckily Elizabeth didn't have any children today so she could come and visit Linda and then make sure her daughter was ok. As they were called in Elizabeth went I'm first and hugged Linda while James just watched.

"How is she", Elizabeth asked.

"She's going great", Nick replied.

"Good", Elizabeth replied as she smiled.

"Lenny", -Linda said.

"Lenny's not here his at home looking after Chantelle, Demi and Shaniah", James replied.

Linda yawned as Jessica and Elizabeth tucked her in while James just watched from The end of the bed.

"Must be your mothers instinct", Elizabeth said.

"Yeah I've got six now", Jessica said.

"Same I have Victoria, Denise, Linda, Chloe, Michelle and Beyonce", Elizabeth said.

"Amelia, Lucas, Harry, Orabelle, Hannah and Ruby-Jean", Jessica replied.

Linda fell asleep and Elizabeth and Jessica went to get a coffee while James stayed in the room. Elizabeth and Jessica started to bond over their love of children while getting their coffees, Elizabeth also brought a packet of ready salted crisps. They spoke about what food cravings they liked while pregnant. Jessica looked though her bag and got her purse out and looked at a picture of Hannah and Ruby-Jean that is in her purse, Elizabeth smiled and showed Jessica pictures of Victoria, Denise, Linda, Chloe, Michelle and Beyonce when they were babies.

"It is a shock having twins", Elizabeth said.

"Yeah I was expecting one not two but Adam is a great help he looks after Ruby-Jean and I look after Hannah", Jessica replied.

"James had been arrested so I was stuck with Michelle and Beyonce", Elizabeth said.

"Ok", Jessica replied.

"I would have loved to name Victoria, Farrah, Denise, LeToya, Linda, LeTavia and Chloe, Kelly", Elizabeth said.

"I wanted to name Lucas, David but Sean put Lucas on the birth certificate", Jessica said.

"Beyonce was going to be Freya but Beyonce was my favorite from Destiny's child and Michelle was James' favorite", Elizabeth replied.

Jessica smiled as they drank their coffees before going back to Linda's room where she was staying while she was in hospital, her injuries are broken ribs, head injury, leg fracture and a broken nose.


	76. Chapter 76

Jessica arrived home as Adam went out, Amelia was beginning to show she was pregnant which Jessica wasn't happy about but she knew she had to support Amelia though out her pregnancy because it was Amelia's choice to keep the baby once she found out. Only Britney, Lisa and Brianna know from her year and Beyonce from year eight know she's pregnant. Jessica made the dinner like she always does and fed Hannah and Ruby-Jean by giving them bottles and then their food and spoons. Jessica was surprised at how fast they were growing up. Jessica had cooked chicken nuggets and chips with scrambled egg for the kids and a veggie pizza for herself.

"Mummy I finished", Orabelle said.

"Orabelle eat more egg and chips", Jessica said.

"Don't like", Orabelle replied.

"You liked egg yesterday and you like chips", Jessica answered.

"Where daddy", Orabelle asked.

"Daddy's gone out to do important work", Jessica replied.

Harry had finished all of his dinner so Jessica gave him a jelly pot and then gave Lucas one for finishing his dinner, as Amelia had gone off jelly since her pregnancy she went in the fridge and took a strawberry yoghurt instead. Orabelle started to make a fuss because Lucas and Harry had jelly and she didn't.

"Orabelle if you eat more egg and chips you can have jelly", Jessica said.

"Ok", Orabelle replied eating a few more chips and all of her egg.

"Good girl", Jessica said.

"Full", Orabelle replied.

Jessica gave Orabelle her jelly pot and a spoon and watched Orabelle eat her jelly, Orabelle then ran off into her room where she likes to be alone as Amelia just watched.

"I'll have a kid soon", Amelia said as the door bell rang.

Amelia got up and answered the door and was shocked to see her dad Sean standing at the door, he was shocked at Amelia's glowing stomach but didn't think much off it because he didn't think she'd be pregnant.

"What do you want", Amelia asked.

"To see you and Lucas", Sean replied.

"We are happy with mum", Amelia said.

"Just come with me", Sean said.

"No", Amelia replied.

"Yes", Sean argued back trying to drag Amelia.

"I'M PREGNANT", Amelia shouted making her dad let go and looked disappointed.

Sean soon left as Orabelle came downstairs to play barbies and action men with Harry and Jessica sat in the kitchen worried. As Amelia came back in Jessica hugged her and told her she loved her no matter what. Jessica picked Orabelle up and went to take her sleeping daughter to bed when she missed a step and fell down the stair breaking her wrist and cracking Orabelle's head open. Amelia called an ambulance and then called Adam to come home. Adam ran home and was shocked to see Jessica and Orabelle at the bottom of the stairs.

"Jess", Adam said.

"Don't worry about me worry about Orabelle", Jessica replied.

The ambulance arrived and took Orabelle in with Jessica while Adam waited for news at home. The next day Adam went to visit Jessica and Orabelle. Jessica looked up and smiled while Orabelle was playing in the corner.

"How are my girls", Adam asked.

"One broken wrist and a head what's been cracked open", Jessica replied.

"I have blonde hair", Orabelle said.

"No sweetheart you have Brown hair", Jessica replied.

"Auntie Linda blonde hair", Orabelle said.

"Auntie Linda's mummy has blonde hair", Jessica replied.

"Ok", Orabelle replied.

"Where's Amelia, Lucas, Harry, Hannah and Ruby-Jean", Jessica asked.

"With Elizabeth", Adam replied.

"Ok", Jessica replied.

Orabelle wanted to be picked up by Adam so he bent down and picked her up while hugging her just as she hiccuped in his arms and Orabelle started to giggle which made Jessica laugh as well. Orabelle drank some of her orange juice and then wanted to sit on Jessica's bed. Jessica felt bad because when she fell she hurt Orabelle as well.


	77. Chapter 77

The next day Lenny had brought Chantelle, Demi and Shaniah to visit they're mum Linda in hospital. As they entered Linda was asleep so Lenny quietly left taking Chantelle to the vending machine where he saw Tess.

"Aren't they beautiful", Tess said.

"Are you mummy's friend", Chantelle asked.

"Yes", Tess replied smiling.

Lenny opened Chantelle's quavors and then gave them to her. She sat down on a chair to eat them while Demi and Shaniah were falling asleep in the buggy. After the crisps Lenny went back up to see if Linda was awake and went into her cubicle when she was. Chantelle ran over to the bed and wanted to be picked up to sit on her mum's bed. Lenny lifted her up on to the bed and Linda hugged her tight not wanting to let go. Linda had missed mothering her own children Chantelle, Demi and Shaniah while she was in hospital because they wernt around and they are her only chance to have children. She still remembered the time Britney told her she'll never have kids and she's now too old. That kind of hurt but I have Chantelle, Demi and Shaniah.

"I love you mummy", Chantelle said.

"I love you too", Linda replied.

Jamie and Robyn came up on their break and just stood in the door way not knowing what to say or do. Lenny looked at then when Robyn spoke up.

"We wanted to see how she is", Robyn said.

"Ok", Lenny replied.

"Who they", Chantelle asked.

"The man is Jamie and the lady is Robyn", Linda replied.

"That not Jamie", Chantelle said.

"No not the Jamie you know, the Jamie you know is a girl", Linda replied.

"Demi Shaniah sleep", Chantelle said.

"Ok", Jamie whispered.


	78. Chapter 78

Lola had now moved to university and had a dorm room, she was sharing her dorm with a girl called April who is from a richer family than Lola. Lola smiled when she saw April enter, April has come from Manchester just to come to Holby university as its where she despratly wanted to go. Lola is studying business studies and Maths and April is studying history to be a history teacher. Lola wants to be a business woman.

"Lola look", April said.

"What is it", Lola asked turning around.

"It's finished finally", April answered.

"I'm still working on mine", Lola replied.

April laid on her bed and just looked at a photo of her parents then began to cry because she missed them. Lola got up and Sat on April's bed and then hugged her and then calmed her down making sure she was alright.

"Your parents are proud your here", Lola said.

"True", April replied wiping her tears.

"There's my family", Lola said passing a picture.

"Wow", April said.

"Mum, Paul then Jade, Forrest, Lisa, Brianna, Stella, Autumn, Nadine, Summer, Daisy, Jasmine, Parker, Hope, Bliss, Leanne, Tyrone, Jace and my nephew Michael", Lola replied.

"Aww", April replied.

"It's really hectic babies everywhere, mum should have stopped after me I'm number two Jade's my big sister I only want two", Lola replied.

"Boys, girls, one of each", April asked.

"One of each, I'd call two boys Nathaniel and Craig, two girls Sienna and Rhiannon and one of each Nathaniel and Sienna", Lola said.

"I'd name two boys Edward and Harold, two girls Edna and Moira and one of each Edward and Edna", April replied.

Lola smiled.


	79. Chapter 79

Jessica took Amelia to her first scan and they both smiled when they saw the image on the screen. Amelia paid five coins so she could have the scan as a keep sake when her baby arrives. They passed Britney and Beyonce waiting for their first scan. Jessica took Amelia Home and she sat on the sofa.

"Should send a picture to your dad", Jessica said.

"I don't want to", Amelia replied.

"Why not you loved him before, you always held his hand over mine, you were a daddy's little girl", Jessica said.

"His got four new kids", Amelia said.

"Oh", Jessica replied.

"Harvey four, Justin four, Diane two and Kyle five months", Amelia replied.

"Diane was his mother's name", Jessica replied.

"Diane Lucille Anderson", Amelia asked.

"That is exactly it", Jessica replied.

"How come I never met nanny Diane", Amelia asked.

"You did when you was little but then nanny Diane had to go and be with her sister Barbara in Switzerland", Jessica replied.

Jessica was shocked about Sean's four new kids Harvey, Justin, Diane and Kyle, even though she didn't want to admit it Jessica still had feelings for Sean. Amelia sent the picture to Zachary on Facebook and waited for him to reply but then remembered his at school. Jessica sat next to Amelia and smiled at her.

"Got any names", Jessica asked.

"I like Storm for a girl and Bradley for a boy his from the vamps", Amelia replied.

"They're lovely", Jessica said knowing she'd never pick Storm but it's not her baby.

Amelia's best friend Britney then Facebooked her the scan of her baby and Amelia smiled she then messaged Britney back.

_To Britney_

_From Amelia_

_How did yours and Beyonce's scan go_

_To Amelia_

_From Britney_

_Great :-) 3_

Amelia smiled and looked at her scan again while Jessica went to pick up Orabelle leaving Hannah and Ruby-Jean with Amelia for experience of looking after a baby before she has her own.


	80. Chapter 80

Lisa and Brianna both took a pregnantcy test and realized they were both pregnant, they looked at each other while Forrest just looked at them. Lisa put the test in her school bag and Brianna copied just as Forrest met his girlfriend Clara. Forrest and Clara both went into a toilet cubicle and Forrest climbed over, after a while a teacher caught them and their parents were called. Victoria and Clara's mum were furious. Clara has long ginger hair with blue eyes. Victoria then took Forrest home, Lisa and Brianna had to tell their mum they were pregnant but didn't know how, they sat in the same room and then looked at each other.

"Mum, were pregnant", Lisa said as Brianna gave her the tests.

Victoria's face lite up, she was proud of her sixteen year old daughter's while Paul wasn't he was disappointed but then Victoria likes babies. The next day at school Lisa and Brianna told Amelia and Britney. They smiled and looked at their scans.

"They're all going to be in the same year, and Beyonce's and your mum", Britney said.

"Yeah", Brianna replied.

On a different table Beyonce was suffering bullying due to her pregnancy but she still had her best fFriend Morgan and niece Stella by her side and the new girl who Stella is looking after called Chanda, Chanda has black wavy hair she ties back in a ponytail and dark brown eyes. Chanda used to go to a school in London but moved to Holby when her mum found out her sister lives their. Beyonce just sat through the abuse. Stella came up with an idea Morgan and Chanda weren't keen on.

"We could get pregnant, that way theirs four of us to bully", Stella said.

"I'm not sure, I've got my life planned, I want to study hair and make up in college", Chanda said.

"Mya has Caleb that's enough", Morgan said.

"Try Parker, Hope, Bliss, Leanne, Tyrone, Jace and pregnant with one more", Stella replied.

"Stella, Beyonce was an accident", Morgan said.

"And a boy and girl in year eleven apparently got expelled for making out", Chanda said.

"They did the boy is Forrest My brother", Stella replied.

"Oh", Chanda replied.

After school Stella went round to her secret boyfriend's house who's fifteen and showed him the things she took of her older sister Jade. After two hours his parents came home so they quickly Got dressed and he put on a film and fast forward it.


	81. Chapter 81

Morgan and Chanda were out when Chanda fell on a piece of glass, Morgan called an ambulance and they came and took Chanda in. Chanda went into a cubicle with Morgan and Tom was treating her with Tess. Tess did a scan and Morgan made Chanda look, she was shocked to see a baby. Chandra kept quiet until both Tess and Tom left.

"Chanda", Morgan said.

"He was my stepdad, he touched me, I never meant to hurt him until he died", Chanda said.

"It's ok", Morgan replied.

Chanda looked down, she didn't know what to say. Morgan was supportive of her.

"That's now Beyonce and you", Morgan said.

"Baby Fox", Chanda replied.

Morgan smiled as Chanda was discharged after seeing the midwife she had no idea how to tell her mum about the baby. Morgan came round with her as she took a seat.

"Mum you know Martin, well he wasn't very faithful to you, he'd been coming in my room since I was eleven Im pregnant, I never meant to hurt him", Chanda said before bursting into tears.

Rachel was shocked, she thought she could trust him, Chanda ran upstairs leaving Morgan on her own downstairs. Chanda's mum made Morgan a drink before starting a conversation with her daughters new friend.

"You ok", Rachel asked.

"Yeah", Morgan replied.

"Will she get picked on for the pregnancy", Rachel asked.

"Beyonce in her year is pregnant, then Amelia, Britney, Lisa and Brianna from year eleven are pregnant and Clara from year eleven and Stella who's looking after Chanda at school might be and Michelle in our year has got a baby", Morgan replied.

"Wow that's a lot", Rachel replied.

"Our school has the highest teenage pregnancy", Morgan replied.

"Oh, and you must be Morgan then, I'm Rachel", Rachel said.

"Yeah", Morgan replied.

"No offense but when Chanda said Morgan I though a boy", Rachel said.

"It's fine, supply teachers are the same", Morgan replied.

Chanda came back down.


	82. Chapter 82

Linda was discharged from hospital and went home while it was Rachel's first day as a nurse at Holby. Rachel put her scrubs on and followed Charlie round and was shown to her locker. Rachel put her bag in her locker and stuck a picture of Chanda and her other daughter Layla who's sixteen up on the inside of the door.

"My daughter Chanda", Rachel said.

"Ok, I have a son Louie and a granddaughter Megan", Charlie replied.

Rachel followed Charlie and then he placed her with Jessica so she could look after her for today.

"This is Jessica Trueman", Charlie said.

"Rachel", Rachel said.

Jessica smiled and took her to a cubicle where a woman was involved in a car crash. Rachel helped Jessica and then the woman was discharged. Shaylee was then brought in with Michelle quickly following behind. Tom checked her airway and then pulled out a balloon.

"I honestly didn't know she'd gotten hold of a balloon", Michelle said as Shaylee began to cry.

"You the mother", Tom asked.

"Yeah", Michelle replied.

"If you don't mind me asking, how old are you", Tom asked.

"Thirteen", Michelle replied.

"Right", Tom said wanting to help Michelle as he followed her outside while Jessica and Rachel played with Shaylee while she recovered.

"Was your name Jessica Harrison", Rachel asked.

"Yeah, why", Jessica asked.

"Your mum is my biological mum, I was adopted", Rachel said.

Jessica was shocked but read the information Rachel had, she now had this older sister she knew nothing about and which her mum had kept secret from her and her younger brother Darren. Jessica went into the staffroom where she found Adam and he instantly knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong", Adam asked.

"My mum kept that I have an older sister secret", Jessica replied.

"Oh, what's her name", Adam asked.

"Rachel, she's thirty nine", Jessica replied.

"Oh", Adam replied.

Jessica walked back out and took Rachel to the staff toilets for a word because she was shocked that they were sisters.

"I have six kids, Amelia, Lucas, Harry, Orabelle, Hannah and Ruby-Jean and please don't judge my parenting skills as it wasn't my fault but Amelia is sixteen and pregnant", Jessica said.

"I have Layla and Chanda, she's also pregnant but it's my fault she's pregnant at thirteen", Rachel said.

"How", Jessica asked.

"I shouldn't of let him touch her", Rachel replied struggling to keep in the tears.

"It wasn't your fault", Jessica replied.

Just as Jessica and Rachel left the toilets Sean stormed in following his daughter Diane on the bed while holding his baby son Kyle. Jessica and Rachel went to treat Diane who had fallen down the kitchen step after Sean forgot to shut the gate. Diane cried as soon as Tom injected her making Sean angry with him.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave if your going to be like that", Tom said.

"I'm not going anywhere, Diane is my daughter and I'll do what I like", Sean said.

"Get out", Tom said as Diane began to cry after he pulled the injection out.

"No", Sean replied.

"He said get out", Rachel said in a threatening voice making Sean leave.

"Bye bye", Diane said watching him leave.

Jessica giggled as Diane said that.


	83. Chapter 83

**Jessica's P.O.V**

I came home from work shocked that I had a sister I never knew about. I thought my mum had told me everything. I have two beautiful nieces now Layla and Chanda, but it's more the fact I never knew about Rachel. The weird thing is I've seen her before, we spoke in the supermarket, and we didn't know. Linda also spoke to her, me and Adam are having an amazing time at the moment all the kids growing up. Harry, Orabelle, Hannah and Ruby-Jean and with Lucas getting into the football team he had to audition for and Amelia's pregnancy. I'm not proud of her, but I respect her destion to keep her baby.

"Jess, we have no food", Adam said.

"Yes we do", Jessica replied.

That's men for you, never listen, you still love them though. I love Adam because his loving, kind, helpful and his a great dad to Harry, Orabelle, Hannah and Ruby-Jean, and to Amelia and Lucas, I suppose he'll make an fantastic grandad to Storm or Bradley they are the names Amelia has settled on. She dumped the baby's dad so she's going to be a single mother which is a tough job.

"Jess, we have no ham", Adam said.

"Eat something else then", Jessica replied.

"I wanted a ham sandwich", Adam replied.

"Adam go buy some ham for you and Orabelle then", Jessica replied.

Adam went out to buy ham while I stayed at home with Hannah and Ruby-Jean, my big girls are starting to walk now without support, Hannah started to learn how to walk first by pushing dolly in her pram and then Ruby-Jean started copying her.

"Hello Ruby-Jean", Jessica said as she climbed on to the sofa.

"Daddy", Ruby-Jean said.

"Daddy has gone to the shop he will be back later", Jessica replied looking at Ruby-Jean's cute smile.

Hannah was running around the room like a lunatic but it was funny to watch until she fell over and started to cry. Jessica picked her up and hugged her and nursed her until her knee was better.

"Good job I got the bandage of today wasn't it", Jessica said to Hannah.

Jessica felt a sharp pain in her stomach, it wasn't like period cramps. She had felt it before but only once. As soon as Adam got in and he had picked Orabelle and Harry up from playgroup and nursery, I asked him to watch the kids. I went upstairs into the bathroom and looked the door. I took a pregnancy test out of my bag and done the test. I had to wait ten minutes, those ten minutes seemed really slow, the test was positive. I was hoping negative because I'm not sure where I would put another one as Orabelle can't share due to her autism, Amelia is going to have her own baby and Hannah and Ruby-Jean already share. I won't have to much of a problem if it's a boy because he can share with Harry. I went downstairs and told Adam the news.

"Can we call the baby Alexander for a boy and Alexandra for a girl", Adam asked.

"Of course", Jessica replied.

I knew how close Adam was to his brother Alex so it would only be fair to let him name the baby after him. I get to pick the middle names I like Alexander Edward for a boy after my dad and Alexandra May for a girl. It felt weird knowing Alexander or Alexandra was going to be in the same year as his or her niece or nephew Storm or Bradley. Seven children eight if you include Amelia's baby is a lot but Victoria Andrews is pregnant with number eighteen. She already has Parker, Hope, Bliss, Leanne, Tyrone and Jace under the age of three, Parker was early and the quads, Hope, Bliss, Leanne and Tyrone were early so she has five two year olds and Jace is a year like Hannah and Ruby-Jean. I hope this baby is a boy to even my family out a little as I only have two boys Lucas and Harry so another boy would be good but if it's a girl theirs nothing you can do about it.

**Authors Note: This chapter is for Gillian Kearney fan Happy Birthday**


	84. Chapter 84

As Linda was still very weak she wasnt able to get up the stairs so Lenny had made the sofa into a little bed for her, once it got to the girls bedtime he made them say goodnight to Linda.

"Night night mummy", Chantelle said and then kissed her.

Demi started crawling all over Linda and then kissing her while Shaniah just sat on her wanting Lenny to pick her back up. Lenny picked up Demi so Shaniah could say goodnight, Shaniah just laid on her mum before Lenny picked her up as well. He put Demi and Shaniah to bed then read Chantelle a bedtime story.

"What book is daddy reading today", Lenny asked.

"The gruffalo's child", Chantelle replied.

"Ok", Lenny replied.

After reading the book he tucked Chantelle in and kissed her on her forehead and turned on her night light and turned off the main light, Chantelle was sound asleep but when he went to check on the twins they were sitting up laughing. Lenny walked in and Shaniah smiled and got excited.

"Dadda dad dad", Shaniah said.

"It's Demi and Shaniah's bedtime", Lenny said trying to get his one year old twins to sleep.

Once Demi and Shaniah had finally got to sleep, Lenny went downstairs to check on Linda who was sitting up watching old episodes of Eastenders. Lenny Sat with her for an hour until he went to bed. Linda fell asleep. At seven Lenny brought down Demi and Shaniah's and fifteen minutes later Chantelle came down but slipped on the last step and fell Lenny ran straight over and picked Chantelle up and then put a plaster on her bleeding knee, Linda sat up feeling bad because she was unable to help her daughter. Lenny put Demi and Shaniah in their high chairs and then gave them their ready break and then made Chantelle her coco pops.

"Thank you", Chantelle replied.

After the girls had their breakfast Lenny got Chantelle's lunch out of the fridge and got ready to go to nursery. He brought Demi and Shaniah in their buggy and Demi was excited about being in her buggy. Shaniah was smiling at her sister's excitement. Once they arrived Lenny rang the door bell and Chantelle ran inside as Lenny smiled. Lenny then walked back home and made himself and Linda fried egg and toast and Linda had sausages with hers. Linda sat up and ate it while Demi and Shaniah ran round the room in front of them, after breakfast Lenny put the plates in the kitchen and Shaniah waited at the gate while Demi climbed on to the sofa next to Linda and leaned against her.

"Mum mum", Demi said.

"Hello Demi", Linda replied.

The door bell rang and Lenny went to answer it with Shaniah next to him, before answering the door he picked Shaniah up and then answered the door to Jessica. Jessica walked in and sat next to Linda just as Demi took a fist full of Linda's hair. Demi then pulled Linda's hair and giggled about it which made Jessica move Demi away. Demi then sat on Jessica's lap and looked at Linda.

"Mum mum", Demi said pointing at Linda.

"Yes but you hurt mum mum by pulling her hair", Jessica replied.

Demi looked down and then smiled at Jessica, Demi laid on Jessica as Jessica put a little ponytail in Demi's hair.

"Demi looks beautiful now", Linda said as Demi smiled.

"How are you", Jessica asked.

"I feel really weak, I can't wait to get back on my feet and take Chantelle to nursrey and then play with Demi and Shaniah", Linda replied.

"You will be doing all of that soon", Jessica said.

"I'm now going to by lunch what would you like", Lenny asked.

"Tuna and cucumber sandwich please", Linda replied.

"Cheese and onion please", Jessica replied.

Lenny took Shaniah and left Demi because Demi looked happy sitting with her mum and Jessica. Lenny picked up the sandwiches and a juice for Jessica and Linda and a joke for himself. He then picked crisps, chocolate, yoghurts and cheese. Lenny went to pay as he pushed Shaniah back and fourth as she was about to scream.

"Bit weird having one baby in a double buggy", The young man behind the counter said.

"Her twin sister is at home with her mum", Lenny replied.

"DEM DEM", Shaniah shouted.

"We'll see Demi later", Lenny replied.

Lenny paid and then went home where Jessica opened the door holding Demi, Demi smiled when she saw Shaniah.

"Bug", Demi said.

"Dem dem", Shaniah said.

"Demi calls Shaniah bug because she can't say her name", Linda said.

Lenny gave everyone their lunch and gave Demi and Shaniah crusts to chew on. After that they got chocolate buttons and then went and played in their baby rocking horse which they both have. Lenny lifted them in as then started to rock and giggle.

"Hannah and Ruby-Jean are like that", Jessica said.

"I think it's a twin thing", Lenny replied.

"Hannah and Ruby-Jean also have baby fights", Jessica replied.

"Demi and Shaniah don't fight unless they play fight and then role over and giggle", Lenny replied.

"No, once Demi made Shaniah cry because Shaniah had a red brick and Demi wanted the red one", Linda replied.

"Hannah and Ruby-Jean sometimes hug afterwards and then Ruby-Jean gets up and runs over to Adam", Jessica said.

"Ruby-Jean is a daddy's girl", Linda replied.

"Yeah she is", Jessica answered.

Jessica and Linda smiled as Linda managed to get up. Lenny wanted to help Linda but Linda wanted to try and go to the toilet on her own, Lenny wasn't too sure about her going on her own because of how weak she is but Linda insisted she can go on her own.

"I'm scared she'll fall", Lenny said.

"You need to give her independence, that's the only way she'll get better", Jessica replied.

Lenny agreed and waited for Linda to come back, she stopped in the kitchen to rest her legs for a few minutes before trying again, she tried again and got to the living room and just like Linda had helped Demi to walk, Demi got hold of Linda's finger and walked her back which Jessica and Lenny thought was adorable.


	85. Chapter 85

Denise was having a secret relationship with Felix even though he was in prison. In secret Felix snuck Denise into his toilet and they kissed and then Denise went home after having fun with Felix she picked up Myleigh from Elizabeth and took her to the park where she saw Tom and Sam.

"She's beautiful", Denise said.

"This is Kerry she's five months", Sam said.

Sam felt a pain in her stomach which wasn't unnoticed by Tom or Denise. Tom sat Sam down on the nearest bench.

"You alright", Tom asked.

"I have a pain in my stomach", Sam replied.

"I recon your pregnant", Denise said.

"How You know that", Tom asked.

"Britney, Joe and Myleigh I had that sort of pain but it is worth it", Denise replied.

"Take a test", Tom said.

Same went to the chemist with Kerry while Tom made a fuss over how cute Myleigh is, in the chemist, Sam picked up the cheapest Pregnantcy test and then went to Lenny and Linda's house to take it. Kerry started to cry so Lenny got her out of her pram.

"I want to hold her", Linda said.

Lenny passed Linda Kerry as she kicked her legs, Linda calmed Kerry down, Kerry was now falling asleep in Linda's arms as Sam waited ten minutes in the bathroom. The test was possitve. She was unsure what to do or say, Kerry was just a baby herself and now she's having another one. She came back into the living room and saw Kerry sound asleep on Linda so Sam gentally picked her up and put her in her pram before going back to Tom, Denise and Myleigh.

"Well", Tom asked.

"Pregnant", Sam replied.

"That's excellent", Tom replied.

Sam smiled unsure.


	86. Chapter 86

Benjamin proposed to Chloe as he got out a ring as she smiled and couldn't believe her eyes that she was going to get married. Chloe and Benjamin had so much to sort out. Benjamin had applied for don't tell the bride so he was working everything out. Benjamin and his friend Albert went looking for everything while Mya helped Chloe. Benjamin had to remember everything he had to do. What Chloe was mostly unaware of Benjamin wanted the bridesmaids to look like chavs.

"I'm just scared he forgets one of my bridesmaids is pregnant and the dress won't fit her", Chloe said.

Chloe had chosen her younger sisters Michelle and Beyonce and her best friend Mya and her younger sister Morgan to be the bridesmaids, with her daughter Bianca and Michelle's daughter Shaylee wearing the same dress as the bridesmaids. Chloe and Mya went shopping for looking for Chloe's ideal dress, Chloe liked a long frilly dress.

"I hope Benjamin choses one like this", Chloe said.

"You look stunning in that dress", Mya replied.

Benjamin had other idea's about Chloe's dress he was looking at the short dresses using a random woman off the street as his model. In the end he chose a short flowey boob tube dress and then looks at the bridesmaids dresses which he wanted in pink. As soon as he saw bridesmaids dresses with a flowery bottom he chose them. He had booked his stag do in a bar and Chloe's hen night in a spa with Mya and Juliet. Juliet has long blonde hair and has her belly button pierced. After the hen night Chloe found out what Mya, Morgan, Michelle, Beyonce, Shaylee and Bianca were wearing.

"Oh my God, that's not going to stay on Bianca and Shaylee", Chloe said.

"They might if we can make see through straps", Beyonce said.

Chloe and Mya got elastic and made straps so it would fit them. Benjamin was looking for Peter's page boy outfit and then a matching suite for Caleb. He found a little grey one and brought it and then the next day Chloe got it. She dressed Peter in it and her looked smart. The day of the wedding arrived and Chloe opened up her dress and just looked at it.

"It's not what I wanted", Chloe said once she had it on.

"You still look stunning", Michelle replied.

"My stomach is making my dress look shorter", Beyonce replied.

A limousine came for them as Chloe smiled after Beyonce had done her make up and Michelle had done her hair because Benjamin never hired anyone but told the bridesmaids they needed side ponytails. Once they arrived James walked Chloe down the aisle while Elizabeth was welling up at how beautiful her daughter looked. Chloe got married in a church and then the after party was at a club. Chloe and Benjamin took the first dance and then James made a speech about his daughter.

"Chloe is my fourth daughter out of the six I've had and she is beautiful at her birth I was disappointed when she wasn't a son but she's given me the most beautiful grandson. Most people would say fourteen was to young to have a baby but it's the maturity that counts, Chloe could balance her school work and Peter and then three years later gave me a granddaughter Bianca and I trust Bianca to grow up and be as beautiful as her mother. Benjamin is a good lad and I know he will look after our Chloe and my grandchildren Peter and Bianca and enable her to have more. My daughter's mean the world to me and all of their children, Beyonce is currently pregnant with her first, at thirteen she is a fantastic baby sitter and I know her baby will go far, Michelle's Shaylee looks beautiful tonight, I knew Michelle could look after her. Linda's first daughter Chantelle is a stunner just like her mum, her second child Demi will grow up to look as stunning and third child Shaniah will be amazingly cleaver. Dentist's daughter Britney that's the first time I've ever seen Britney in a dress and I can start to see her bump I wish her well in her pregnancy, Her second son Joe, his a little fighter, shy but can fight and Myleigh looks gorgeous in her track suite. Victoria your kids look amazing Jade I'm loving the dress and you have grown up to be a wonderful young lady and a fantastic mum to Michael, Lola it's good to see you and I wish you the best in university, Forrest your suite is a lovely navy colour, Lisa and Brianna your identical dresses start to show your pregnancy which I hope goes well for you both, Autumn you look beautiful in your sparkling top and jeans, Nadine your dress is very pretty good choice as I brought it, Summer you look like a princess and have the bun to prove it, Daisy and Jasmine you both look beautiful in your fairy costumes, Parker looks great in his top and jeans, Hope, Bliss and Leanne look good in their new top and skirt, Tyrone looks great in his little dungeress and Jace in his blue onsie, Victoria you are glowing but take this from your dad you honestly have enough kids. Benjamin and Chloe I wish you the best in the future and hope Chloe goes back to college and redoes the hair and beauty course", James said.

Everyone clapped and Benjamin and Chloe got up and danced.


	87. Chapter 87

Jessica was at work when Sean entered the ED with Harvey, Justin, Diane and Kyle with his with Carol after she'd had a fall, Jessica thought it was ridiculous that Sean and Carol had kept Harvey and Justin off school because of it. Sean was making a huge fuss over Carol.

"You never made that amount of fuss over me", Jessica said to herself.

"You alright", Adam asked.

"Sean's making a huge fuss poor Harvey, Justin, Diane and Kyle have to listen to it", Jessica replied.

Lenny called Carol over and Jessica offered to help, just so she could be nosey, she knew it was wrong but she couldn't help it as Harvey and Justin were born while her and Sean were still together. Lenny did a scan and the scan revealed babies. Sean smiled as Jessica just looked and smiled pretending to be happy for Carol.

"Looks like triplets", Lenny said.

"Two girls and a boy", Sean replied.

"How do you know", Carol asked.

"My gut feeling is never wrong", Sean replied.

"We'll you did guess Harvey and Justin were both boys then Diane would be a girl and you guessed Kyle was a boy", Carol said.

"And I guessed about Lucas being a boy", Sean replied.

"You thought Amelia was a boy, you walked out when you found out she was a girl at birth", Jessica replied.

"Out of six I've got five so far", Sean replied.

"What we naming them", Carol asked.

"You pick the second girl", Sean replied.

"Ok", Carol replied.

"Charles and May after my grandparents", Sean said.

"Valentina but just in case August", Carol replied.

"Charles, May and Valentina lovely", Sean replied.

Jessica smiled as Carol was discharged after finding out her triplets were fine, Jessica hated the sight of Carol, she had died blonde hair and always dressed in short skirts and they keep Harvey and Justin off school when they are fine. Jessica was scared that her baby would be in the same class as what Sean thinks is Charles, May and Valentina. She went for her first scan with Adam and smiled at the picture, Adam was getting overwelmed over the fact he was looking at Alexander or Alexandra. Adam paid five coins for a picture and then kept it in his pocket all day.

"That was mini Alex", Adam said.

"Yeah but our baby might only like being called Alexander or Alexandra or she might like Lexi or Alexa", Jessica replied.

"Oh yeah", Adam replied.

"Storm or Bradley will have a play mate", Jessica said.

"I prefere Bradley", Adam said.

"Me too but it's Amelia's baby so her choice so if she likes Storm then Storm it is", Jessica said.

They passed Jade as she smiled at them and they smiled back, Jade was in the carpark with Michael who's now two looking at a scan of her baby.

"Wow your going to be a big brother", Jessica said after Michael showed Jessica the scan.

"Where's Jimmy", Adam asked.

"At work, his stupid boss wouldn't let him have time off", Jade replied.

"Oh", Jessica replied.

"I feel better being a Cole and not Potter with all the pregnancy's in my family with mum, Lisa, Brianna, Stella and Forrest going to be a dad", Jade said.

"Thought of any names", Adam asked.

"Me and Jimmy love Karen for a girl and Jake for a boy, I have a gut feeling it's going to be Michael and Jake", Jade replied.

"Never know could be Michael and Karen", Adam replied.

"Yeah but I feel heavy", Jade replied.

"Ok", Adam replied.

Adam and Jessica headed home and Amelia had already come home after third lesson because she wasn't feeling that good. Jessica nursed her daughter and made sure she wasn't still feeling faint. Amelia laid on the sofa with with her hair she died back spread out across the sofa. Adam gave Amelia a bottle of water, she drunk it and then fell asleep.


	88. Chapter 88

Orabelle was playing at nursry when a boy pushed her off the top of the slide and Orabelle fell on to her tummy hitting her head and then began to cry. The staff called an ambulance and Adam who also attended the playgroup just after Dixie and Jeff.

"Adam", Dixie said.

"Orabelle is my daughter", Adam replied.

"Daddy", Orabelle weakly said.

"It's ok sweetheart daddy is here", Adam replied.

Dixie and Jeff took Orabelle in the ambulance and Adam went back home and picked up Orabelle's teddy bear and her toy digger so she would feel more comfortable in hospital. Once Adam arrived Tom and Linda were treating Orabelle. Adam gave her the digger and her teddy then he kissed Orabelle on the head.

"These are daddy's friends Tom and Linda", Adam said.

"Lady smell", Orabelle said.

"Linda's been busy", Adam replied.

"No daddy lady smell nice like mummy", Orabelle replied.

"Adam you have something you want to say", Linda asked.

"No, sorry Linda you honestly don't smell", Adam replied.

"Orabelle love teddy", Orabelle said.

"Daddy is just going to find mummy", Adam said.

"Bye bye", Orabelle replied.

As Adam left Linda stafter to occupy Orabelle, she played with her by letting Orabelle pick up her spare hair band with her digger. Linda smiled as Orabelle did and then looked down at Orabelle. Linda hiccuped and laughed but Orabelle just looked at Linda. She did it again and laughed again.

"Linda got hiccups", Linda said.

Orabelle hit Linda with her digger and Linda fell over just as Adam and Tom came back in, Linda's head was bleeding and Orabelle had realized she nd been naughty and started to cry. Linda left resus and went to find someone when Jessica found her. Jessica took Linda into a cubicle and started to sort her out.

"That's a bad case of hiccups you got there", Jessica said as she gave Linda her second cup of water.

"Yeah", Linda replied.

Jessica walked out and went to find Robyn to see if she knew how to get rid of hiccups, Robyn, Jamie and Aoife all scared Jessica.

"What was that for", Jessica asked.

"To scare your hiccups away and it worked", Robyn replied.

"I never had hiccups it's Linda", Jessica replied.

Jessica walked back to the cubicle and tried her best not to hurt Linda while cleaning her up, it was hard because Linda couldn't stop moving not even with both of Jessica's hands on her head in attempt to keep her head still.

"I wish people round here would respect us, why should you have gotten injured for helping someone it's not on, and you can't help getting hiccups", Jessica said.

"The person who hurt me isn't a waste of time", Linda replied.

"Ok, why's that", Jessica asked.

"It's Orabelle she hit me with her truck for hiccuping", Linda replied and realized after a few minutes her hiccups were gone.

Jessica swapped with Charlie and went to find her daughter who she found in the children's ward. Adam was trying to calm Orabelle down after he had told her off for hitting Linda with her toy digger. Adam looked at Jessica and gave her a half smile before Jessica took Adam outside so he could explain everything that had happened and why Orabelle was in hospital, Adam started with why Orabelle was in hospital.

"Well", Jessica asked.

"A boy pushed her off the top of the slide", Adam replied.

"Why", Jessica asked.

"I don't know", Adam replied.

"And the tears", Jessica asked.

"I told her off for hitting Linda", Adam replied.

"Ok", Jessica replied.

"Asperger syndrome people have trigger sounds I think we've found Orabelle's after the insterdent with Linda, I think hers is hiccups", Adam replied.

"Adam, what about our unborn baby and Orabelle", Jessica asked worried.

"I'll sort Orabelle", Adam replied.

"Babies get hiccups all the time what if Orabelle and Alexander or Alexandra are left unsupervised and Alexander or Alexandra get hiccups and Orabelle flips like she did with Harry and Linda", Jessica said.

"I'll sort her", Adam replied.

"Ok", Jessica replied.

"The other day she went for Ruby-Jean but I picked her up before Orabelle could do anything", Adam said.

"What was Ruby-Jean doing", Jessica asked.

"Walking round the room she fell over had a little giggle got back up and hiccuped", Adam replied.

"Will Alexander or Alexandra be in danger", Jessica asked.

"No of course not", Adam replied.

Jessica smiled and gave Adam a hug just as Linda walked by, Jessica and Adam then went over to Orabelle where Adam made her say something to Linda after what had happened as Adam had a chat to Orabelle why she had been naughty.

"Orabelle, what do you need to say", Adam asked.

"Sorry", Orabelle said putting her arms out for a hug.

Linda and Orabelle hugged as Orabelle wanted to play with Linda's pink stethoscope. Linda quickly ran out to the toy shop and brought Orabelle a doctor's play kit and put the stethoscope on Orabelle as she smiled. Tom came back with her CT scan and it was clear so Orabelle was discharged. Orabelle put her doctors coat on before leaving and they left the hospital and Adam strapped Orabelle in her seat and then they went to collect Harry, Hannah and Ruby-Jean from Elizabeth's house and got home just in time before Amelia and Lucas got in. As Amelia entered you could see her baby bump getting bigger.

"Amelia can I have a word", Adam asked.

"I haven't even done anything", Amelia replied.

"I know", Adam replied.

"What is it then", Amelia asked concerned.

"It's about your baby and Orabelle", Adam replied.

"What about Storm or Bradley and Orabelle", Amelia asked.

"Orabelle as you know is autistic, today we found out her trigger sound is hiccups, I know now your not intreasted but you will be when it's Storm or Bradley she hurts" Adam replied.

"Ok, If the baby is a girl I was thinking maybe she could do horse riding too", Amelia said.

"Maybe, maybe let your baby pick the clubs he or she would like to go to", Adam answered.

Amelia smiled and hugged Adam as Jessica watched from the kitchen and smiled as Adam was getting on with Amelia really well. Jessica was distracted from what she was doing and forgot.

"Mum mum", Hannah said which boosted Jessica's memory.

Jessica was making Hannah and Ruby-Jean's bottles and Hannah was at the gate waiting for hers while Lucas was playing pick a boo with Ruby-Jean. Jessica looked down at her tiny bump and smiled she couldn't wait for the birth of her new baby and loved being a mother. She gave Hannah and Ruby-Jean their bottles and then had a rest from running around all day. Jessica smiled as she watched all of her children in one room.


	89. Chapter 89

Amelia went for her next scan and was able to be told if her baby was a boy or a girl. Jessica stood next to Amelia and nervously looked at the picture of the baby and listened to its heart beat.

"Would you like to know the gender", The midwife asked.

"Yes please", Amelia replied as the midwife looked.

"I can't be 100% sure but to me it looks like a girl", The midwife said.

Amelia and Jessica smiled. Amelia knew she was calling her Storm. Jessica took Amelia out for lunch in excitement of hearing she's having a granddaughter whist Amelia posted it on Facebook. Jessica had taken Amelia to Kingsland pub.

_From Britney Andrews_

_On Amelia's Facebook status_

_Congratulations Amelia, just found out I'm having a boy_

_From Amelia Anderson_

_To Britney on her Facebook_

_Aww congratulations_

Amelia waited for her mum to come back to tell her the news about Britney. Jessica arrived with two orange juices and sat down opposite Amelia who was smiling to herself. Jessica smiled at Amelia.

"Mum Britney had her scan, she's having a boy", Amelia said.

"Aww", Jessica replied.

Amelia looked at her stomach and then at Jessica, she couldn't wait to buy lots of pink and then the letters that make the name Storm for where the cot already is. America's scampi and chips with peas arrived and so did Jessica's soup. Amelia looked at Jessica.

"Mum why only soup", Amelia asked.

"You brother or sister seems to really like it", Jessica replied.

Amelia smiled.

"Is it like a craving", Amelia asked.

"Suppose", Jessica replied.

"At school I'm only buying pizza", Amelia replied.

As they finished and then left, Jessica and Amelia went baby cloths shopping, Jessica was looking at the white clothes because she doesn't know if her baby is a boy or girl yet whist Amelia was picking out all the pink babygrows she liked. Amelia then paid and sat on the bench waiting for Jessica when Britney came and sat with her.

"Can't believe this little boy is actually going to be mine", Britney said.

"And Storm's going to be mine, don't get me wrong, I love her but I just want to pretend I'm not pregnant", Amelia said.

"I'm pregnant with you and so is Lisa, Brianna and Clara", Britney replied.

"True, but the consequences", Amelia replied.

"And", Britney asked.

"What's your mum planning to call your new brother or sister and what you calling your son", Amelia asked.

"I'm calling mine Drake and mum likes Paul for a boy and Amy for a girl", Britney replied.

"Britney, Joe, Myleigh and Paul/Amy", Amelia said.

"What's your mum thinking of naming yours", Britney asked.

"Alexander or Alexandra", Amelia replied.

"Amelia, Lucas, Harry, Orabelle, Hannah, Ruby-Jean and Alexander/Alexandra", Britney said.

Jessica smiled as she paid and saw Britney. Amelia and Britney hugged before Amelia got into the car. Jessica and Amelia drove off just as another car crashed into them. Amelia started to cry with her thick mascara and eye liner running down her cheeks.

"Amelia", Jessica faintly said as she clutched her little bump.

"Mum is the baby ok", Amelia asked.

"My stomach hurts", Jessica replied.


	90. Chapter 90

Jessica and Amelia were rushed to hospital by an ambulance and Adam followed his wife as they checked their baby, Jessica was too scared to look as she was convinced her baby had just died. The midwife done the scan and a strong heartbeat came from the ultrasound making Jessica turn her head to see as Adam stood with tears filling his eyes as the baby he was naming after his brother was fine.

"Thank God Alexander or Alexandra is alright", Adam said.

"Yeah", Jessica replied.

"What's wrong", Adam asked.

"Can you go and check on Amelia", Jessica asked.

"Sure", Adam replied.

Adam went to go find Amelia and found her getting her head stitched by Tess. Tess then left after the stitching to give Amelia and Adam a minute alone to talk to each other.

"How's your baby", Adam asked.

"She's fine", Amelia replied smiling.

"She", Adam smiled.

"Yeah, your getting a granddaughter, you don't mind Storm calling you granddad do you", Amelia said.

"Of course not", Adam replied.

"How's mum", Amelia asked.

"She's fine, Alexander or Alexandra is also fine", Adam replied.

"Good", Amelia replied.

Amelia smiled, she was happy her mum was ok and that Storm still was going to have Alexander or Alexandra as a play mate. After the scare Amelia and Jessica went home and went to bed.


	91. Chapter 91

A few months past and while at home alone, Beyonce's waters broke, as she was only fourteen she was unaware what was happening and called Jessica and told her everything that was happening.

"Everything ok", Adam asked.

"Adam get over to Elizabeth's, Beyonce's gone into labour", Jessica said.

Adam rushed round and knocked on the door and herd Beyonce's cry in pain, he found a key and unlocked the door and came in and went to Beyonce's side. He helped Beyonce, but she started not to go with what Adam was saying.

"Come on Beyonce", Adam said.

"No", Beyonce cried.

"I'm not going to hurt you I'm a doctor, and your baby isn't going to wait", Adam replied.

Scared and alone, Beyonce agreed and and three hours later just as her mum walked in Beyonce had given birth to a baby boy. Elizabeth was overwhelmed to see her new grandson and went upstairs to get a blue baby grow for him to wear. Adam smiled as Beyonce hugged her baby before contacting Jeff to tell him what had just happened.

"What you going to name him", Adam asked.

Jayden Adam Andrews, Adam in honor of your help", Beyonce replied.

"Jayden is beautiful, it really suits him", Elizabeth said.

Dixie and Jeff arrived and took Beyonce and Jayden to hospital where Linda saw her. Linda ran over as Tess smiled at her after looking at her nephew. Linda smiled at him and her eyes started to water.

"What's his name", Linda asked.

"Jayden Adam Andrews", Beyonce replied.

"Aww cute", Tess replied.

In the ward Beyonce and Jayden were both checked over as Beyonce waited for Jayden to be brought back so she could give her son lots of hugs and kisses. Dixie came through on her break and walked over to Beyonce and Jayden.

"Jayden is a beautiful baby", Dixie said.

"Thank you", Beyonce replied.

"I'll be having one of my own soon", Dixie replied.

"Aww", Tess replied.

"I really wanted a baby, it's what dad would have wanted, I'm naming him Arthur or her Cyndthia", Dixie replied.

"I became a grandma the other week, Samuel had a daughter Emma and a few days before that Logan was born", Tess said.

"Logan and Emma are lovely names", Beyonce said.

"Yeah", Tess replied.


	92. Chapter 92

Amelia and Britney were in the shop when a robbery was going on and both girls got knocked over in to the frozen vegetables, both their waters broke and they worried. An ambulance came to collect them both and then they went to hospital where Adam and Jessica and Denise were informed about their daughters. Britney and Amelia were in pain as soon as their parents arrived, Denise who is seven months pregnant, held her daughter's hand was shocked to see this baby boy be born.

"His...his beautiful", Denise said.

"Drake Richard Andrews", Britney said.

"I don't think Drake's real name is Drake", Denise said.

"I don't care", Britney replied.

Britney was moved and waited for Amelia to come with Storm, after an hour Amelia and Storm were brought through. Denise and Jessica smiled at each other then left their daughters to bond with their son and daughter Drake and Storm. Denise and Jessica started talking about their own pregnancy's and other kids.

"How's Hannah and Ruby-Jean", Denise asked.

"The girls are doing great, how's Myleigh", Jessica asked.

"She's doing great, trying to copy Joe and Britney, their adorable aged two then bang the grow up", Denise said.

"I know", Jessica replied.

"How's your pregnancy going", Denise asked.

"Seven months Saturday, I can't wait to get him out", Jessica said.

"Him", Denise smiled.

"Yeah, it's a boy after three girls, makes a change", Jessica said.

"What you and Adam chosen", Denise asked.

"Alexander", Jessica replied.

"Aww, I'm naming mine Paul for a boy and Rihanna for a girl", Denise said.

"Aww, it's a shame Linda took Demi and Shaniah, hang on no it's not you've got Britney Spears, Miley Cyrus, maybe Rihanna and then Demi Lovato and Shania Twain", Jessica said.

"And Drake, Britney's son", Denise said.

"Drake as in the rapper", Jessica asked.

"Yep she wouldn't change it, she likes Marvin from JLS, she likes Niall from one direction , lil Wayne but no it has to be Drake, I wouldn't mind him being Wayne but Drake is made up", Denise said.

"It's their choice but I wouldn't pick Storm", Jessica said.

"My nephew, Jayden has a nice name", Denise said.

Rachel was rushed in from going into labour at thirty one week's with her twins. Jessica followed to be with her sister. Her sister was cut open and her twins were born by c-section after an hour Rachel was woken up.

"Two daughters", Jessica said.

"Ella-Rose and Emily", Rachel said.

"They're lovely", Jessica replied.

Rachel smiled as she looked at Ella-Rose and Emily, unaware to Rachel and Jessica, Fletch and Ash had overheard she had named one of her twins Ella-Rose and they smiled about it to each other as they both have a daughter which they had named Ella.

"Just proves how pretty the name Ella is", Fletch said.

"Yes it does", Ash replied.


	93. Chapter 93

Lisa and Brianna both came back from hospital after secretly having their babies, Victoria decided to only tell Elizabeth after the birth of them. Lisa called her daughter Mia and Brianna called her son Neil. Victoria and Forrest's girlfriend Clara didn't have far to go now as they we're both now thirty seven weeks. Jade was only seven months like Stella but Victoria couldn't wait for her ever growing family to grow. Elizabeth came round with Michael, Victoria's first grandchild. She looked at Mia and Neil and said how beautiful they both were. Michael smiled at his new cousins as Lisa and Brianna smiled back, in the corner Forrest got a text.

"Gotta go", Forrest said leaving.

"FORREST", Victoria shouted but it was no use Forrest was gone.

Forrest got the bus into town and then to the hospital where he saw Clara and her mum and a midwife. Forrest got the yellow babygrow out of his bag ready to dress his son or daughter in. Clara smiled as she saw it. After the baby was born Clara wasn't responding which worried Forrest and Clara's mum. After an hour and a half of trying there was no hope. Forrest cried a little as Clara's mother cried her eyes out he picked up his new baby daughter and hugged her.

"River Clara Smith-Andrews that's what daddy is calling you", Forrest said.

"River is lovely", Clara's mum said.

"It's what Clara wanted, we were going to call her Hayley as we both agreed on Hayley but River in honor of Clara", Forrest said.

"What about River Clara Hayley Smith-Andrews", Clara's mum said.

"Yeah I like that", Forrest said.

Forrest waited all night in the hospital before taking her home, Elizabeth was round when Forrest arrived home with River and Clara's mum. Victoria took Clara's mum into a hug and helped her out with everything.

"Michael, Mia, Neil meet your cousin River", Forrest said.

"What's her full name", Elizabeth asked.

"River Clara Hayley Smith-Andrews", Forrest replied.

"Mia's", Elizabeth asked.

"Mia Pauline Andrews", Lisa replied.

"Neil's", Elizabeth asked.

"Neil Spencer Andrews", Brianna replied.

"Four beautiful great grandchildren Drake Richard Andrews, Mia Pauline Andrews, Neil Spencer Andrews and River Clara Hayley Smith-Andrews and a grandson Jayden Adam Andrews", Elizabeth proudly said.


	94. Chapter 94

Two weeks later Denise and Victoria both had their babies an hour apart from each other, Victoria's daughter was born first and then Denise's son. Victoria smiled at her daughter and then at Denise who was holding her son. Denise smiled as her baby boy started to cry for attention, Denise calmed him down and then looked at Victoria after he fell asleep.

"What's he called", Victoria asked.

"Paul Zachary Andrews", Denise said smiling.

"Paul Zachary is a lovely name", Victoria replied.

"Yours", Denise asked.

"Angel Lee", Victoria replied.

Denise smiled. She knew they were all called Lee in Victoria's brood but that's just a name she really likes. Sean Anderson and his new girlfriend Carol came though with triplets which Amelia and Lucas had been invited to meet, Lucas was there but Amelia was looking after baby Storm at home.

"Lucas meet Charles, Beatrice and Valentina", Sean replied.

"Hello", Lucas replied.

Charles and Beatrice were Sean's grandparents and Valentina is a random name Carol liked so Sean just went along with it. A little later that day Stella was rushed in after she was in a car crash and her baby had to be cut out. Victoria couldn't believe the news of her daughter and was wheeled to go and visit her for a little while while the midwife looked after Angel. Stella was coming round as her boyfriend just stared at her.

"You, you stay away from my daughter and her baby, she's fourteen, only turned fourteen two days ago", Victoria said.

"Stella's boyfriend agreed as Stella woke up to the sound of a baby crying and her mum smiling at her.

"You did it baby, you've become a mother", Victoria said.

"Boy or girl", Stella asked.

"A girl and she needs a name, as we have to check her", Sam said.

"Why", Stella asked.

"Just a check", Sam said.

"Alesha", Stella replied shyly.

"Alesha is a beautiful name", Sam answered.

"Thank you", Stella replied.

"What's her middle name", Victoria asked.

"Alesha May", Stella replied.

Tom wrote Alesha on the notes and then wrote them up. Alesha had a little bump but nothing to serious. Alesha was then reunited back with her mum and two days later Stella and Alesha were aloud home.


	95. Chapter 95

Chloe and Benjamin just looked at the daughter they had infront of them not believing how beautiful she was. Peter and Bianca smiled at her as Peter looked up and Benjamin was holding Bianca as she's only fifteen months old. Next to Chloe was Juliet and her daughter Madisyn and then Mya was wheeled in with Michaela her daughter. Layla a friend from college was now leaving and iintroduced her baby daughter Jodie-Leigh to them. They all smiled.

"Chanda had hers yet", Chloe asked.

"Yeah last week, baby boy called Frazer", Layla replied.

"Send her our love", Mya replied.

"Ok", Layla replied

Layla went home while Chloe and Molly, Mya and Michaela and Juliet and Madisyn had to all stay in. Morgan brought Caleb to come and visit his sister. Caleb smiled at Mya as he got excited that he saw her. The next day they got to go home.


	96. Chapter 96

Like a normal day Adam had driven Lucas to school, Harry to his first month and first full day at school and Orabelle to her last term at playgroup. Jessica was worried about Harry's first full day at school, she knew he was happy to be back with Chantelle in his class but moving to school is a big step for a young boy like Harry. Just as Adam walked back in, Amelia was getting Storm dressed and ready to go out.

"A month old already", Adam said.

"Yeah, she's going to visit her baby friend Drake", Amelia replied.

Amelia carefully placed Storm in her pram before going out, she made sure she had everything for Storm before going out. After Amelia left it was just Hannah and Ruby-Jean running around the house. Adam picked Hannah up after she feel over then helped her find her feet again so she could join in again with Ruby-Jean and start running in circles again. Jessica smiled as she just sat in the chair unable to move as she's a three days over due.

"We'll have another one running around soon", Adam said.

"Yes and his becoming uncomfortable", Jessica replied.

"Jess, give him time, he'll come to say hello when his ready", Adam replied.

"Sure", Jessica replied.

Adam kissed Jessica's head and started playing with Hannah and Ruby-Jean making them laugh for fun. Hannah and Ruby-Jean have the cutest laughs ever and they are beginning to start saying sentences. A few hours later Jessica felt something in her stomach and then her waters broke. Adam got Jessica into the car and gave Hannah and Ruby-Jean to Elizabeth to look after. Adam then drove down to the ED, before they arrived they were involved in a head on crash where the other driver wasn't looking, as Jessica flew into the airbag she clutched her stomach.

"Jess you ok", Adam asked.

"The baby it hurts", Jessica replied.

Adam rushed Jessica to hospital and then she was brought to a delivery room where she was given gas and air with Adam holding her hand. Jessica felt a contraction and pushed but had to stop as the baby's head got stuck.

"The baby's head is stuck", The midwife said.

"Is he alright", Jessica asked worried about her son.

"We can't know until later", The midwife replied.

Jessica looked up at Adam as a tear slipped down her face, she kept pushing and the head was now where you could see it.

"Jess I see his head, his head has been delivered", Adam said excitedly.

After a few more pushes Jessica had one last big push to do and baby Alexander was born, he wasn't breathing, the midwife took him away as Jessica began to cry and Adam just watch on, they're newborn son was fighting for his life. After a while he started to cry and Adam and Jessica were relived he was crying after the scare that he was stillborn. Jessica hugged Alexander crying and kissed him. He was beautiful in her eyes.

"Alexander George Trueman", Adam said.

"Go and collect the kids", Jessica said.

"Sure", Adam asked.

"Yeah", Jessica replied.

Adam went and picked up Orabelle first, then Hannah and Ruby-Jean and then Lucas and then Harry and then Amelia and Storm. Amelia strapped Storm in first and then strapped herself in. Orabelle was in the front seat to make more room. Adam drove them to the hospital and introduced them to Alexander they're new baby brother.

"Meet Alexander, your new brother", Adam said.

Orabelle started to throw a tantrum so Adam tried to calm her down. He picked her up and walked outside with her. He went into the staffroom and asked her what's wrong.

"Do you not like Alexander", Adam asked.

"No", Orabelle replied.

"Is it because you wanted a sister", Adam asked.

"No", Orabelle replied.

"Then what is it", Adam asked.

"No baby", Orabelle said.

"Mummy and daddy still love you the same", Adam replied.

Orabelle stopped crying and Adam took her back to Jessica where Alexander was now missing Adam looked at all the kids but couldn't see him so he then looked worried Jessica looked up.

"Alexander is in the special care unit, his ill after what happened", Jessica said.

"Is he ok", Adam asked.

"His fine, his just unable to be feed normally so until he can his on tubes", Jessica replied.

"Ok", Adam replied.

Adam went and Sat by Alexander and looked at the other lady there and smiled at her, he started telling Alexander about football and how one day he'll take him to see a match and about his brother's and sisters and how his amazing in Adam's eyes. Unaware to Adam the woman opposite him is Carol with Valentina.

"His beautiful", Carol said.

"So's your daughter", Adam replied.

"She's a triplet but Charles and Beatrice were able to go home", Carol replied.

Sean then came in and Adam just looked up, he didn't know what to say and knew Sean would recognise him.

"Adam hi", Sean said.

"Hi", Adam replied.

"His a beautiful baby what's his name", Sean asked.

"Alexander", Adam replied.

"This is Valentina", Sean replied.

Sean left and went to visit Jessica, she was shocked to see him and clearly didn't want to see her ex Sean and either did Amelia or Lucas. Sean refused to go and Amelia was getting scared for Storm's safety. Sean was about to grab Lucas when he herd a voice from behind him.

"If you don't move I'll call security", The voice said.

Sean left and Jessica smiled when she realized who it was, Amelia and Lucas went to by a sandwich and Tess let Amelia make her bottle in the staff room.

"Thanks Linda", Jessica said.

"No problem, didn't you have a baby", Linda said looking confused as their was no baby.

"His in special care", Jessica replied.

"Oh, is he ok", Linda asked.

"Yeah his just a little weak", Jessica replied.

Linda smiled as she hugged Jessica, she smiled back and then saw Harry come running over. Linda lifted him up on the bed for Jessica.

"Wow Harry your turning into a big boy", Linda said.

"I am big boy I'm at school", Harry said.

"Ok, what's school like", Linda asked.

"I see Chantelle, we play together, Chantelle fell and bump her head earlier but teacher made her better", Harry said.

Worry filled on Linda's face as Jessica just watched hugging Harry.

"Linda I'm sure she's fine", Jessica said.

"You don't know that", Linda replied.

"Linda, they would have called you", Jessica said

Linda gulped and left as Jessica got an update on Alexander how he should be alright to come home in two weeks, Adam and Jessica already have his cot ready in their room and they can't wait for the two weeks to pass to see if Alexander can come home. Jessica and Adam smiled at each other after hearing that news.


End file.
